Cravate ou foulard?
by TiteOshun
Summary: Tout est bien qui finis bien pour Castiel et Hoyana... Mais qu'en est-il de Nath? Lui aussi aura-t-il le droit à son histoire? Suite de  D'une gamine pour une tête rouge  Il est préférable de l'avoir lu avant mais c'est pas obligé pour comprendre
1. Prologue: Une nouvelle vie

**Note de l'auteur: **Salutation cher lecteurs! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, vous avez bel et bien sous vous jolis yeux le premier chapitre de la suite de « D'une gamine pour une tête rouge »! Sur ce coup là, je suis plutôt contente de moi de vous offrir cette suite si peu de temps après la fin de son ainée!^^

Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez!

Pour les fans de Nathaniel, Alexy et Armin, vous allez être servis. Et pour les fan de moi et bien je serais là aussi!^^ Non, je ne suis pas narcissique, c'est juste que, suite à quelques demandes, on m'a obligé... *regard noir de la part de mes lecteurs* euh... fortement conseillé à écrire une suite! J'allais pas changé de nom de la fille qui est bousculée par Nath...^^

Bon je blablate mais je vais vous laisser découvrir ce premier chapitre un peu (beaucoup, très) court, certes, mais c'est un prologue...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Prologue: Nouvelle vie?***

« Tu n'as pas à discuter mes ordres, Oshun! N'oublie pas qui représente l'autorité, ici! »

« Je ne comprend pas... Pourquoi? »

« Billet s'il vous plait. »

« Pourquoi il ne m'écoute pas...? »

« Mademoiselle? Votre billet s'il vous plait. »

« Pourquoi est-il si borné? »

« Mademoiselle? Réveillez-vous! Mademoiselle!

-Hein? Quoi?

Oshun ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se retrouva nez à nez avec le contrôleur.

-Votre billet de train, mademoiselle.

-Ah... Ouais, désolée...

Elle se redressa et fouilla dans son sac. Il en sorti un billet plier en deux, coincé dans un livre, qui servait de marque page. Elle le tendit à l'homme qui le poinçonna avec sa machine.

-Merci mademoiselle. Je vous souhaite un agréable voyage.

-Merci. »

Encore un peu endormie, Oshun essayait comme elle pouvait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête. Un œil sur son billet de train lui rappela l'heure d'arrivée à sa destination: Sweet-City.

Une nouvelle ville, idéale pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. Et une nouvelle vie, c'était exactement ce qu'avait besoin la jeune fille.

Elle ne connaissait pas cette ville avant de prendre son billet de train. C'est les gens, devant elle dans la file d'attente aux guichets, qui avaient parlé de cette ville.

Un aller simple... Parce qu'elle ne comptait pas rentrer.

_« Notre train va entrer en gare de Sweet-City. Veuillez vous assurer de ne rien avoir oublié à votre place. Nous vous souhaitons une agréable journée »_

Oshun se leva et attrapa son sac et sa valise. Entrainée par le flot de gens sortant du train, elle se retrouva sur le quai d'une gare moyenne, sous un beau soleil d'août. Alors que tous le monde se précipitait vers la sortie, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu, laissant son esprit vagabonder. On l'a sortit de ses rêveries d'un coup d'épaule.

Elle soupira devant l'impatience des gens. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie qui donnait sur un boulevard où circulaient de nombreuses voitures.

C'est bien beau de débarquer dans une nouvelle ville, mais maintenant, elle fait quoi?

Elle marchait au hasard, prenant le temps d'observer ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Ça avait l'air d'être une grande ville. Elle était en train de longer un grand centre commercial, puis une grande surface. Au détour d'un carrefour, un parc avec une petite rivière à ses pieds. Quelques rues plus loin, un lycée. « Sweet Amoris » lisait-elle sur la pancarte. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Au moins, elle avait trouvé son lycée. Bien qu'il lui restait que deux semaines pour s'y inscrire.

Mais pour le moment, plus important, un logement. C'est vrai quoi, elle va quand même pas dormir dans la rue.

Elle continua sa promenade, trainant sa valise derrière elle. Et, quelques rues plus loin, un immeuble se présenta à elle, avec une grande pancarte, « logement meublé à louer »

D'un geste, elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro affiché en dessous.

Une heure plus tard, elle était dans l'appartement en question, avec le propriétaire. Le logement était petit mais paraissait très confortable. Il y avait une pièce commune et une chambre. De toute façon, c'était pas le moment pour être difficile. Elle signa rapidement le contrat et reçu en échange les clefs. Elle posa son sac sur le canapé et s'affala dessus, son regard perdu sur le plafond blanc.

Après quelques minutes, elle se redressa, consciente qu'elle devait obtenir un dossier d'inscription dans le lycée vu plus tôt. Un tour sur internet et elle téléchargea le dossier d'inscription qu'elle renvoya une heure plus tard.

Elle se leva ensuite et ouvrit sa fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait sur la cour intérieur du carré d'immeuble.

En bas, il y avait des jeux pour les enfants. Quelques balançoires, un toboggan, un bac à sable. Et des enfants, qui jouaient sous la surveillance de leurs parents. Elle s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observa la vue qu'elle avait.

Avait-elle eut raison de venir ici, dans cette ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas?

D'un geste du doigt, elle tourna la petite chaine en argent accrochée autour de son poignet.

« J'ai eu raison, hein, Shan? »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

C'est tout! Bah quoi, c'est un prologue...^^

J'espère que ça vous plaira comme « D'une gamine pour une tête rouge » vous a plu...^^

Bisous

TiteOshun


	2. Rencontre

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou les gens! Et oui, on est dimanche et donc, cadeau pour vous, le chapitre 2! Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Rencontres***

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce matin là, son réveil n'avait pas encore sonné. Malgré l'heure matinal, le soleil semblait déjà au travail depuis longtemps, à en juger pas les nombreux rayons qui traversaient les volets de sa fenêtre.

Oshun se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, remettant en place les mèches argentées de son dégradé plongeant.

Elle se leva et ouvrit ses volet, inondant la pièce de lumière vive. Elle plissa les yeux, un peu surprise pas cette lumière.

Après une rapide douche, elle sortit de chez elle, une tartine dans la bouche.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée des classes. Elle avait eut de la chance que son dossier soit passé aussi vite. Elle marchait tranquillement, son mp3 dans les oreilles. C'était réellement aujourd'hui que commençait sa nouvelle vie. Se faire des amis, c'était son objectif premier.

Elle arriva devant le lycée, celui-ci était noir de monde. Après avoir franchi la terrible épreuve du portail et de ses fumeurs, elle s'avança dans la cour. Celle-ci était entourée d'arbres et de petits coins d'herbes. Une foule d'élève se battait pour voir la composition des classes. Peu désireuse de se faire écraser pas une bande d'élève survolté de si bon matin, elle décida d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il sera toujours temps de voir la composition de sa classe plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, les yeux levés vers le haut.

Et puis, quelqu'un la bouscula violemment par derrière. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa in-extrémiste sur le mur.

« Oh désolé, je t'avais pas vu. Rien de cassé? Lui demanda une voix masculine

Elle leva ses deux yeux violet sur un garçon aux cheveux blond et aux magnifique yeux marron. Il semblait inquiet de son état de santé.

-Non c'est ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Je suis nouvelle et un peu paumée donc voilà...

-Nouvelle? Si tu veux je peux te faire visiter le lycée!

-Euh ouais, merci, avec plaisir! Dit-elle d'un grand sourire

-Au fait, je m'appelle Nathaniel!

-Enchantée, moi c'est Oshun...

-Oshun? C'est le nom d'une déesse brésilienne ça, non?

-Oui, c'est exacte. C'est plutôt rare les gens qui savent ce que veut dire mon prénom... Je suis agréablement surprise.

-En fait, je lis beaucoup et le dernier livre que j'ai lu parlait des dieux brésiliens... C'est pour ça, ça m'a interpellé. Dit-il avec un grand sourire, se passant la main dans ses mèches blondes.

-Je vois.

Oshun le dévisageait, heureuse que sa première rencontre soit une personne comme lui.

-Si tu veux, pour la visite du lycée, on peut se donner rendez-vous après les cours, parce que là, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire. Je suis le délégué principale des élèves et le jour de la rentrée, je suis toujours très occupé...

-Oui, je comprend, rendez-vous à la fin des cours alors. Où dois-je t'attendre?

-Mmh... Devant ton casier, si ça ne te dérange pas!

-D'accord.

-Au faite, tu sais où se trouve ta classe?

-Euh... Pas trop... J'ai pas encore été voir les feuilles affichées dehors... Il y a trop de monde...

-Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est la bousculade! En quel classe es tu?

-Terminal S

-Ah ok! Bah c'est la salle 213, au deuxième étage. Tu prends cet escalier et c'est la première salle sur ta gauche. C'est dommage, on ne sera pas dans la même classe. Moi, je suis en terminal L...

-Oh... C'est dommage, en effet. Répondit-elle, une pointe de déception dans la voix...

-Bon aller, je te laisse, à tout à l'heure alors.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure! »

Rapidement, le jeune garçon s'éloigna d'Oshun et disparut au détour d'un couloir.

La jeune fille se surprit à sourire... C'était son premier contacte humain depuis deux semaines. Ça fait du bien!

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier que lui avait indiqué Nathaniel et grimpa les deux étages. Puis, elle tourna sur sa gauche et tomba sur une classe où quelques élèves papotaient, assit à leurs places.

Timidement, Oshun s'approcha de l'entrée de la classe, ne sachant pas trop si elle était au bon endroit.

« Tu cherches quelque chose?

Surprise par cette voix, la jeune fille se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un garçon au cheveux bleu. Il arborait un grand sourire.

-Euh... Je... Je cherche la classe de terminal... S.

-Et bien, tu es au bon endroit! Bienvenue en terminal S! Moi c'est Alexy!

-Enchantée Alexy, moi c'est Oshun.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance! Viens, je vais te présenter à quelques personnes!

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction de la part d'Oshun, il lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina dans la classe.

-Alors, par qui commencer... Tiens, par Violette!

Il s'approcha alors d'une table où une fille au cheveux court et violet était en train de dessiner.

-Violette?

-Oui? Dit-elle en leva ses yeux vert foncé sur le jeune homme.

-Je te présente une nouvelle, elle s'appelle Oshun!

-Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Violette.

-De même, Oshun.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, trahissant sans doute sa timidité. Oshun espérait qu'elles allaient pouvoir devenir de bonnes amies. Mais avant qu'elle est eut le temps de parler un peu avec elle, son guide lui attrapa de nouveau le bras et l'emmena vers le fond de la classe, face à un jeune homme qui semblait perdu dans la contemplation de ce qu'il y avait par la fenêtre.

-Là, c'est Lysandre! Lysandre, je te présente une nouvelle tête, Oshun!

Lysandre tourna doucement sa tête vers le duo posé devant sa table et esquiva un petit sourire.

-Enchanté Oshun, Bienvenue à Sweet Amoris. J'espère que tu vas t'y plaire!

-Merci.

Oshun fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'il avait, comme elle, les cheveux argenté, avec quelques mèches noir. Ses yeux était vairons et il portait fièrement un costume tout droit sortit de l'époque victorienne. Il lui paraissait aussi terriblement peu bavard par contre...

Une nouvelle fois, Alexy la tira et l'emmena vers une troisième personne.

-Et pour finir, je te présente, Armin! Armin, voici Oshun!

À ce moment là, Oshun cru voir deux fois la même personnes. Armin ressemblait étrangement à Alexy. Il avait les cheveux noir et de magnifiques yeux bleu.

-Euh... Enchanté Armin...

-Tu semble troublée... dit-il un sourire au coin.

-Euh... Tu... Enfin, toi et... Vous vous ressembler un peu... Enfin beaucoup...

-Haha c'est normal, nous sommes jumeaux! Ricana Alexy

-Ah d'accord, je comprend mieux du coup. Mais vous avez des styles si différents...

-Tu n'es pas la seule qui nous fait cette remarque!

-Armin et moi sommes peut-être frères jumeaux, mais on a chacun notre vision des choses! Depuis notre enfance, nous avons tous fait pour être différents.

-Notre mère s'amusait à nous habiller pareil lorsque nous étions bébé... Sur toutes les photos, il y a, à chaque fois, deux fois le même bébé... Aujourd'hui, on est bien deux personnes bien distincte. Moi, c'est Armin ...

-Et moi c'est Alexy!

-Et bien enchantée de vous rencontrer! »

Ses yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient la même tête, mais c'est tous! Alexy s'était teint les cheveux en bleu, comme pour aller avec son style vestimentaire très coloré et il avait d'étrange yeux rose violacés. Alors qu'Armin restait assez sobre dans sa façon de s'habiller avec, comme la cerise sur un gâteau, un joli foulard accroché autour de son cou.

La sonnerie de début de cours stoppa la conversation et chacun s'installa à une table. Alexy lui fit signe de s'assoir à côté de lui.

Le cours se passa tranquillement. Le professeur principal s'appelait Monsieur Legris et était aussi le professeur d'histoire-géo.

Durant les deux heures de cours, Alexy et Oshun ne cessèrent pas de discuter. Enfin, c'est surtout Alexy qui parlait, Oshun se contentait de l'écouter, un sourire aux lèvres.

À la sortie des cours, Oshun se rappela alors qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Nathaniel pour visiter le lycée.

« Oshun?

-Oui, Alexy?

-Comme la journée est finie, tu as prévu quelque chose pour cet après-midi?

-Euh... Rien de spécial. Là toute suite, je suis attendu par Nathaniel mais après, cet après-midi, je n'ai rien de prévu.

-Avec Nath? Il va te faire visiter le lycée?

-Oui.

-Haha, ça lui ressemble bien! Bah écoute, si tu es libre cet après-midi, tu peux me rejoindre en ville, je te la ferais visiter! Armin sera là aussi.

-Ok, ça marche!

-Cool! Rendez-vous devant le cinéma vers 14h, ça te va?

-Oui, c'est parfait!

-À tout à l'heure alors! »

Il lui fait un geste de la main et s'éloigna rapidement.

Oshun se dirigea ensuite vers son nouveau casier, afin d'y installer son cadenas. C'est une voix qui la fit sursauter.

« Salut Oshun!

-Nathaniel?

-Alors, cette première matinée?

-Intéressante! J'ai fais de nombreuses rencontres!

-Tant mieux. Je suis content qu'on soit venu te parler. C'est toujours difficile de s'intégrer quand tous le monde se connait déjà.

-Oui, c'est sûr.

-Bon, on la commence, cette visite?

-Oui! »

Nathaniel entraina la jeune fille dans les différents endroit du lycée. Le self, la bibliothèque, la salle informatique, les différentes salles de classes, la cour, le gymnase et le jardin. Il termina sur la salle des délégués, afin d'y récupérer son sac, laissé là une heure plus tôt.

« Et là, c'est la salle des délégués. Si tu me cherche, tu as de forte chance de me trouver ici. Donc si tu as un quelconque problème, n'hésite pas surtout, d'accord?

-Oui, sans problème. Et si j'ai juste envie de te voir, je peux aussi venir?

Le jeune blond lui fit un grand sourire.

-Bien sûr, viens quand tu veux, ça me fera plaisir de te recevoir!

Oshun se mis à sourire à son tour, contente que le courent passe aussi bien entre lui et elle. Nathaniel reprit alors:

-Au fait, tu as prévu quelque chose, cet après-midi?

-Oui, Alexy et Armin vont me faire visiter la ville.

-Ah, ok. Fit-il un peu déçu.

-Mais je suis libre ce midi, si tu veux. Dit-elle comme pour se rattraper.

-Ce midi... Mmh dans ce cas je peux t'emmener manger? Je connais un petit restaurant sympa. Si ça te dit, bien sûr?

-Avec plaisir.

-Super. Allons-y alors.

-Oui! »

Ils se rendirent en centre ville, dans une petite brasserie.

Ils y passèrent presque deux heures, à parler de tous et de rien, se trouvant beaucoup de point communs. Et, au moment de sortir du restaurant, Nathaniel reçu un appel.

« Allô?

-...

-Oui.

-...

-Oui, j'ai mangé en ville avec une amie. J'avais pourtant demandé à Ambre de te le dire...

Oshun ne put s'empêcher de sourire au terme « amie »

-Oui, je rentre vite.

-...

-À toute suite! »

Il referma son téléphone et se retourna vers la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir y aller.

-Oui, ok. Merci pour ce midi, j'ai passée un bon moment.

-Tant mieux alors! Où as tu rendez-vous avec les jumeaux?

-Devant le cinéma.

-C'est juste là. Dit-il en pointant un grand bâtiment, de l'autre côté de la place.

-Ah ok, merci.

-Bon, je te dis à demain alors.

-Oui, à demain Nathaniel. »

Après un dernier signe de la main, le jeune garçon disparut au détour d'une rue.

Oshun se dirigea ensuite vers le cinéma et s'installa sur un banc, le regard perdu dans les affiches des films qui passaient.

Il n'était que 13h, elle avait donc une heure à tuer avant de retrouver Armin et Alexy.

Elle songea alors à rentrer chez elle, y déposer son sac de cours puis de revenir ici après. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le boulevard quand une voix familière arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Très curieuse, elle s'approcha de l'endroit en question, et aperçu deux personnes en train de discuter. Elle ne connaissait pas le premier gars, qui lui faisait face. En revanche elle reconnu immédiatement celui qui lui faisait dos. Un sweet orange fluo, un jean's gris avec de nombreux bout de tissus colorés cousu dessus... Des cheveux bleu...

« Alexy... » murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Les deux garçons semblaient dans une conversation très sérieuse.

« Je suis désolé de te dire ça comme ça Alexy... commença l'inconnu.

-Je comprend pas...

-Il y a rien à comprendre... Je peux plus continuer comme ça, c'est tout...

-Alors quoi, ça se finit comme ça et c'est tous?

La voix d'Alexy tremblait légèrement. Elle était si sombre par rapport à ce matin.

-Ouais, ça se finit comme ça. T'es un type bien, tu sais, je suis sûr que ça ira pour toi!

-C'est quoi son nom?

L'inconnu se tut, un peu gêné par la question.

-C'est Jérémy...

-Le type qui est dans ton club de judo?

-Ouais...

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu te fou de moi?

-Trois semaines... Mais je comptais te le dire... Je trouvais pas les mots, c'est tous!

Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. Finalement, l'autre reprit

-Bon, je te laisse... Il m'attend au parc... Bon courage pour la suite, Alexy. C'était sympa le temps que ça à durer. »

Sans se retourner, l'homme s'éloigna d'Alexy, toujours immobile, les deux poings serrés contre lui.

Oshun avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait de voir. Ça ressemblait à une rupture... Non, c'est sûr, c'est une rupture... Alexy venait de se faire plaquer par son copain... Son copain... Attends, Alexy est homosexuel?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Oshun ne s'aperçut pas toute suite qu'Alexy était partit. Rapidement, elle se dirigea dans la direction qu'il avait prit, le suivant, sans trop savoir quoi lui dire.

Elle le suivit un moment lorsqu'il s'arrêta en haut d'un pont, surplombant une rivière. Son regard semblait se perdre dans les remous de l'eau.

Attends, il va quand même pas...!

Elle accéléra le pas, prise d'un mauvais présentement. Elle l'aperçu jeter quelque chose dans l'eau, de toute ses forces. Puis il se pencha, dangereusement.

Non, il va pas sauter?

« Arrête Alexy! Saute pas!

Elle arriva à sa hauteur, essoufflée.

Le jeune homme se retourna, surprit de la présence de la jeune fille.

-Oshun?

-Il y a des choses plus grave dans la vie que de se faire larguer par son copain! Fais pas de conneries!

-Hein?

-Je peux comprendre que ça fasse mal, mais mettre fin à ta vie ne va pas arranger les choses. T'as pensé à ta famille et tes amis?

-Euh...

-Je suis sûr que tu vas te trouver quelqu'un qui te mérite vraiment! L'interrompit-elle.

-Attends Oshun, tu pensais que j'allais sauter?

-Euh... Bin, c'est pas ce que tu comptais faire? J'ai surpris cette conversation avec l'autre type et j'ai cru que...

Alexy explosa de rire.

-Haha! T'es trop drôle comme fille! Hahaha!

-Mais...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça... J'aime trop la vie pour y mettre fin! Haha!

Les joues d'Oshun virèrent au rouge...

-Oh la honte... dit-elle en se cachant le visage avec ses mains...

-Allez, t'inquiètes, ça arrive à tous le monde de se tromper...

-Peut-être mais, j'ai été ridicule là...

Alexy avait arrêté de rire et posa une main sur sa tête. Surprise, Oshun retira ses mains de son visage et leva les yeux sur lui.

-Merci Oshun.

-Hein? Pourquoi?

-Tu m'as bien fais rire, et c'est précisément ce qu'il me fallait pour me remonter le morale...

-Euh... C'était pas trop le but à la base...

-J'avais compris, ne t'en fais pas. Tu t'es inquiétée pour moi après avoir vu cette scène...

-Mais ça va aller, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, ça faisait quelques jours que j'avais des doutes, alors je m'étais fait une raison bien avant aujourd'hui... Je m'y attendais. Et puis, c'est bien connu, un de perdu, dix de retrouvé!

Oshun se mit à sourire.

-Par contre, si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi, j'ai pas spécialement envi que tous le lycée soit au courent... Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.

-Je dirais rien à personne, promis.

-Ça sera notre petit secret à tout les deux, d'accord?

-Oui!

-Bon, dépêchons nous, il est bientôt 14h et mon frère va nous attendre!

-Oui! »

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la place du centre-ville, où Armin les attendait déjà. Le reste de l'après-midi fut tranquille, bien qu'une paire d'yeux bleu ne cessait pas d'observer la jeune fille.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! Alors? C'était comment?

Merci pour vos visites, toujours aussi cool de savoir que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à me lire!

**ambroisine: **Miaou?... ^^ voilà la suite! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Miranda Every: **Ça trouble une lycéenne qui se paye un appart'!^^ Je vais pas te répondre sinon je spoile... Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Mathilde: **Et oui, je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!) *se prend une claque* J'espère que la suite va te plaire! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Jane Foster:** Ah, ma Sogequeen! Pourquoi t'as changé de pseudo? J'arrivais enfin à bien orthographier ton pseudo sans vérifié... Pff! Si tu aime Alexy et Armin, tu vas être servis! Merde pour ton bac! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**bousasa: **Tant mieux si tu es contente! Moi aussi je trouvais ça tristounet pour Nathi... Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Life-is-Colorful: **Et oui, une nouvelle histoire! Et pour tes hypothèses bin, tu verras!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

Et voilà! Merci pour vos commentaire si nombreux pour un premier chapitre! Je suis touchée!

Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 3!

Et merdouille pour tous ceux qui passe leurs bac demain! Merde merde merde!

Bisous

TiteOshun


	3. La jalousie, un terrible défaut

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour tous le monde! Comment allez-vous? Voilà pour vous le chapitre 3! Bonne lecture!

* * *

***La jalousie, un terrible défaut***

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la rentrée des classes et Oshun s'était parfaitement bien intégrée à sa nouvelle vie.

Ce matin-là, elle avançait rapidement vers le lycée. En chemin, elle croisa Armin, qui était à fond dans un jeu vidéo sur son portable, comme à son habitude. Elle sourit et s'approcha sans bruit de lui, jusqu'à arriver derrière lui.

« Sa-lut Armin!

Le jeune homme sursauta, manquant de faire tomber son portable.

-Oshun? Tu m'as fait peur!

-C'était le but recherché! Alors, t'en es à quel niveau?

-Le niveau quinze. Et avant que tu me surprennes et me fasse perdre, j'étais sur le point de passer au niveau seize!

-Oh, alors je suis la cause de ton game over?

-Exactement!

-J'en suis terriblement désolée! Dit-elle sans aucune intonation et un grand sourire fixé aux lèvres.

-Ta gentillesse me touche...

-Oh, aller, tu essaieras à un autre moment!

-Mouais...

-Aller viens, dépêchons-nous, où on va finir par être en retard.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et se remit en route.

Armin se laissa entrainer par son amie, sans rien dire d'autre. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas la contredire... Elle était à ses yeux la voix absolu. Elle et lui s'étaient trouvé beaucoup de point commun, dont les jeux vidéos, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui plaire.

-Et puis, pour passer au niveau seize, il te faut trois clefs, et il me semble n'en avoir vu que deux dans ton inventaire!

-Hein? C'est vrai?

Elle se contenta de sourire et de lui tirer la langue avant de commencer à courir.

-Attends! Oshun! »

Ils arrivèrent devant le portail du lycée en rigolant.

À côté du portail, Alexy discutait avec Violette. Celle-ci aimait ces petits moments avec lui. Elle avait l'impression d'être un peu privilégiée par rapport aux autres amis du jeune homme. Grâce à cela, elle était de très bonne humeur. Mais tous s'écroula lorsque l'attention de son ami se tourna vers l'arrivée d'une rivale.

« Oshun!s'écria Alexy en secoua son bras.

Il semblait avoir complétement oublié la conversation qu'il avait avec Violette une minute plus tôt. Celle-ci fit une petite mou. Même si ça lui faisait mal, c'était le même scénario depuis la rentrée.

Elle le regarda se diriger vers la jeune fille, la prenant dans ses bras pour la saluer.

-Tu m'excuse frangin, mais je te l'emprunte un moment, j'ai un truc super important à lui dire! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il entraina son amie dans la cour du lycée. Armin soupira et se replongea dans son jeu vidéo, tout en rentrant lui aussi dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Seule Violette resta à sa place, avec un petit goût amer dans la bouche... Même si elle avait le droit à ça tous les matins depuis presque un mois, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'envier Oshun et sa confiance en elle... Après tous, c'est surement grâce à ça qu'elle est devenue si proche des jumeaux.

La sonnerie de début de cours avait retentit et chacun s'installa à sa place.

Trois heures plus tard, la sonnerie de midi sonna enfin, et une foule d'élève affamée se précipita vers la cantine.

« On se retrouve au self Oshun? Lui demanda Armin.

-Oui, j'arrive! »

Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers sa salle préférée. Sans même frapper, elle entra dans la salle des délègues.

« Nathi?

Son regard se balada de droite à gauche, sans trouver aucune trace du blondinet.

-Où est mon délégué préféré?

-Je suis là, Oshun. Répondit une voix, de la salle des photocopies.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle s'approcha de la petite pièce et l'aperçut, devant la grosse photocopieuse, un paquet de feuille dans les mains.

-Alors, ta matinée s'est bien passée? Lui demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la table centrale.

-Tranquille. J'ai eu 12 à mon devoir de philosophie.

-Ah, c'est une bonne nouvelle ça! Félicitation!

-Merci! C'est un peu grâce à toi! C'est parce que tu m'as aidé la semaine dernière à la bibliothèque!

-C'est normale que je t'aide! Tu m'aides bien pour la physique!

-D'ailleurs, t'as eut les résultats de ton devoir?

-Oui, J'ai réussi à avoir 13!

-C'est cool!

-Oui!

Nathaniel s'installa sur une chaise et s'attaqua à une pile de dossier.

-T'as bientôt finis? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-Oui, bientôt. De toute façon, en ce moment, il y a trop de monde à la cantine. Autant attendre ici plutôt que se retrouver bousculé dans la file d'attente, tu crois pas?

Oshun fit une petite mou, digne d'un enfant capricieux.

-Je ne sais pas si mon estomac va réussi à attendre jusque là...

Le jeune homme sourit et se pencha vers l'estomac d'Oshun.

-Petit estomac d'Oshun, aurais-tu l'amabilité de patienter jusqu'à ce que je termine les quelques papier en cours et que l'entrée de la cantine se libère un peu?

-Mmh... Ouais, je pense que je peux attendre un peu! Répondit-elle en imitant une petite voix.

-Ah, tant mieux alors! »

Ils se mirent à rire du ridicule de la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se dirigèrent, plateau en main, vers la table où le reste du groupe les attendaient.

« Ah, c'est maintenant que vous arrivez, tous les deux? s'écria Alexy.

-Il y avait du monde à l'entrée, on a attendu que ça se décoince un peu. Expliqua Nathaniel, alors qu'il s'installait à côté d'Armin et qu'Oshun s'installait en face de lui, à côté d'Alexy.

À peine posée, Alexy demanda à sa voisine.

-Oshun, tu me donne ton dessert?

-Même pas dans tes rêves!

-Oh... fit-il un d'air faussement déçu.

-Sauf peut-être si tu me donne tes frites en échange!

-Mes... Frites? Fit-il d'une petite voix.

Oshun se contenta de lui sourire, un regard carnassier louchant sur son assiette. La fille savait parfaitement que les frites étaient l'un des plats préférés d'Alexy.

Alexy semblait en intense réflexion puis il reprit:

-Ça marche! »

Il firent l'échange sous les yeux blasés des autres.

Seule deux petits yeux vert foncé regardaient la scène avec envie. Assise de l'autre côté d'Alexy, Violette baissa les yeux sur son assiette, un peu jalouse que son ami au cheveux bleu ne lui est pas proposé à elle de faire l'échange dessert-frites. Elle lui aurait même cédé son dessert sans rien demander en échange...

De l'autre côté de la salle, une autre paire d'yeux regardait la scène, bien que son regard était surtout sur un certain garçon aux cheveux blond et aux yeux marron.

Charlotte soupira, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Hé, Charlotte, qu'est-ce que tu fous, on y va, nous! S'écria son amie Ambre.

-Ambre?

-Quoi?

-T'es pas jalouse?

-De qui?

-De cette fille! Je trouve qu'elle colle un peu trop ton frère...

-Ouais et alors?

-Bin, d'habitude, t'aime pas trop quand d'autre fille s'approche de ton frangin...

-Ouais peut-être bien, mais maintenant, je m'en fiche un peu... Il fait ce qu'il veut, c'est un grand garçon!

Charlotte soupira, ne comprenant pas trop « la nouvelle » Ambre.

-Bon aller, dépêche, Damien m'attends! »

Sans attendre de réponse, la blonde s'éloigna rapidement.

Depuis qu'Ambre avait rencontrée ce Damien, son comportement avait changé. Elle se fichait un peu d'être la plus populaire et surtout, elle ne semblait plus jalouse des filles s'approchant de son grand frère... Sa vie ne tournait plus qu'autour de ce nouveau de leur classe, plus rien d'autre de semblait avoir d'importance à ses yeux. Parfois, Charlotte regrettait « l'ancienne » Ambre, celle qui se croyait meilleur que tous, celle qui lui assurait de garder Nathaniel seul pour elle.

Pas le choix, il va falloir qu'elle se débrouille sans Ambre, cette fois-ci!

Debout devant la sortie du self, Charlotte attendait quelqu'un. Puis, sa cible sortit et elle s'empressa de lui attraper le bras, l'entrainant sous des arbres, à l'écart des autres.

« Ch...Charlotte?

-J'ai à te parler, Violette!

-Me... Parler...

-Je voulais savoir, t'es pas jalouse d'Oshun?

-Hein? Pourquoi le serais-je?

-Bin, elle a clairement prit ta place aux côtés d'Alexy, non?

-Euh... non...

-Enfin, ouvre un peu les yeux! Il est claire que depuis que cette fille est arrivée dans notre lycée, elle s'approprie beaucoup de choses!

-Je...

-Je l'ai bien vu, tout à l'heure! C'est pas avec toi qu'il faisait de l'échange de nourriture, l'année dernière? C'est pas avec toi qu'il passait le gros de ses pauses? C'est pas toi, qu'il attendait le matin, devant le lycée?

Violette baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Charlotte la fixait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, bien décidée à la convaincre.

-Si...

-Et là, à ton avis, c'est qui qui bénéficie de tous ça?

-Euh...

-C'est elle! C'est pas juste, tu crois pas?

-Si, un peu mais...

-Mais quoi?

-Oshun est gentille... Je veux dire... Enfin, c'est comme ça... Tant mieux si elle s'entend aussi bien avec les gens...

-Non, pas tant mieux! Enfin, Violette, réagis! Un jour, tu vas complétement perdre Alexy, et ça sera trop tard pour réagir!

Un silence s'installa entre les deux adolescentes.

-Le mieux, c'est qu'elle quitte ce lycée. Les choses redeviendrons comme avant si elle part! Reprit Charlotte.

-Que... Que veux tu faire?

-J'ai une petite idée, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, tu marches ou pas?

-Euh... Je ne sais pas trop...

-Violette! Pense à ce que tu vivais avant qu'elle arrive!

Violette réfléchissait, pas très convaincu...

-Que... que compte tu faire? Lui demanda-elle

-Le faire renvoyer!

-Hein?

-C'est pas méchant, elle ne sera plus au lycée, et c'est que qu'on veut, non? Le temps qu'elle sera plus là, tu pourras te rapprocher d'Alexy!

-Euh...

-Pense aux moments que tu as passé avec lui!

Violette détourna le regard, fixant un brin d'herbe à ses pieds. Elle reprit alors:

-D'a... d'accord, mais rien de trop grave alors...

-Mais non, t'inquiètes! Voilà le plan! »

De retour en cours, Violette ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça... C'est vrai, d'un côté, Charlotte avait raison, l'arrivée d'Oshun avait mit de la distance entre son ami et elle... Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir la dessus... Mais d'un autre côté, la faire renvoyer, alors qu'elle est si gentille... En plus, si ça marche pas, c'est elle qui sera punie...

Elle jeta un œil vers son ami aux cheveux bleu, en intense conversation avec Oshun, malgré que le cours soit commencé depuis presque dix minutes...

« Ce n'est pas une grosse bêtise... Je vais juste récupéré l'amitié d'Alexy, c'est tout... C'est tout... C'est juste ça... » se murmura-t-elle, comme pour rendre le plan de Charlotte plus acceptable à ses yeux...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui les gens! Merci pour vos visites de cette semaine!

**Life-is-Colorful: **Whoua, tu es accro, carrément!^^ Et oui, je maintiens le suspense jusqu'au bout! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Mathilde: **Oui, Tête rouge et sa gamine vont faire quelques petites apparitions ici et là! Je pouvais pas m'en empêcher!^^ Contente que ça te plaise! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Miranda Every: ** Désolée, j'avais pas forcément tiltée que certaine personne n'avait pas encore fait l'épisode 12 de AS... Je suis terriblement désolée... *pleure* En ce qui concerne les yeux bleu, un peu de jugeote, et on devine à qui appartienne ces yeux! Et pour la capacité d'Oshun à se payer un loyer toute seule, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**ambroisine: **Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour ce spoile énorme... *_* Je voulais pas mais j'ai pas tiltée que si moi je le savais, c'est pas forcément le cas pour tout le monde! Vraiment désolée... Je ne connais pas vraiment Jade... Mais pourquoi pas!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Jane Foster: **Bah je vois ça!^^ Alors, si je te déteste ou pas... J'y réfléchie et je te dit ça la semaine prochaine, d'accord? Désolée mais je devais faire souffrir Alexy... Mais n'oublie pas que je suis un auteur sadique avec mes personnages... J'espère que tes épreuves ce sont bien passées! Merci pour ton commentaire!

Bon, j'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne semaine et je vous dit à dimanche prochain pour la suite!

Bisous

TiteOshun


	4. Un plan diabolique

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour chers lecteurs! Comment allez vous en ce premier dimanche du mois de juillet? Moi ça va très bien! En plus, il fait beau aujourd'hui!

Bon ok, d'accord, j'arrête de raconter des trucs inutiles et je me tourne vers ce que vous êtes venir faire ici, le chapitre 4!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

***Un plan diabolique***

La nuit été tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Une silhouette attendait, le dos contre le mur du lycée.

Une autre silhouette s'approcha de la première, en courant.

« T'es en retard Violette! Je t'avais dis 2h pile!

-Désolée Charlotte, mais c'est la première fois que je fais le mur... Je ne voulais pas que mes parents m'entendent...

-Ouais, bon, on y va! Et pas de bruit! »

Elle sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clef, récupéré dans la salle des délégués, grâce à la participation d'Ambre, et ouvrit la grille du lycée.

Les deux filles marchaient rapidement, traversant la cour, plongée dans le noir. Arrivées à l'entrée du bâtiment, une autre clef ouvrit la porte.

Violette déglutit difficilement. Le lycée était plongé dans le noir. On distinguait à peine les casiers et les portes des salles de classes. Charlotte sortit une petite lampe de poche et l'alluma, toujours en marchant d'un pas assuré. Violette la suivait comme elle pouvait, les bras repliés contre elle, pas très rassurée.

Mais que fait-elle ici?

Charlotte s'arrêta alors devant une porte que Violette reconnu.

« Le bureau de la directrice? Souffla-t-elle

-Ouais!

D'un coup de clef, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant aux yeux des deux jeunes filles, une grande pièce, avec un bureau en bois posé au fond, des casiers de dossiers contre les murs, des cadres accrochés aux murs et un petit meuble où étaient disposés de nombreux petits objets décoratif.

-Bon, dépêchons-nous!

Charlotte posa un sac sur le bureau, et en sortit plusieurs rouleau de papier toilette, et une bombe de peinture qu'elle tendit à Violette.

-Tiens, occupe toi de peindre les murs avec ça! T'es douée en dessin, non? Alors fait un jolie truc!

-Mais...

-Aller, dépêche! Fais-le sur ce mur!

-Sur le panneau d'affichage?

-Ouais!

Pas très sûr d'elle, elle s'avança vers le mur et retira le bouchon de la bombe. Mais au moment d'appuyer sur le bouton, elle s'arrête, fixant le mur, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Ses mains tremblaient et elle sentait des sueurs froide couler dans son dos. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire? C'est pas elle ça...

« Pense à Alexy... Pense à Alexy... » se dit-elle pour elle même...

Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sur le bouton, créant une petite tâche rouge sur le papier peint du bureau. Elle s'arrêta, relevant son doigt, regrettant déjà son geste.

-Bon, alors, tu te bouges ou quoi? Grogna Charlotte.

-C'est... que, j'ai jamais fait ça avant... Et...

-C'est bon, file moi ça! Je vais le faire!

Elle arracha la bombe de peinture des mains de Violette, et commença à écrire un texte.

-La... Directrice... Est... Une... Grosse... Peau... De... Vache... lisait Violette.

-Et voilà! Dit-elle fièrement, en observant son œuvre!

-Mais c'est méchant de dire ça sur la directrice...

Charlotte soupira.

-C'est normal. C'est le but! Il faut que la directrice soit en colère! Aller, maintenant, phase finale du plan! Suit moi!

La jeune fille la suivit, se retournant une dernière fois sur le lieu du crime. Elle aperçut le travail de Charlotte avec le papier toilette, qui avait été étalé dans toute la pièce.

La brune s'arrêta devant un casier et se retourna vers Violette.

-Bon, t'as son code?

-Euh... Ouais...

-Alors, c'est quoi?

-Charlotte, je sais pas si c'est toujours une bonne idée...

-C'est pas le moment de se dégonfler! Aller, ce code!

-1054.

Violette commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir mémorisé le code du cadenas d'Oshun par dessus son épaule, plus tôt dans la journée.

Charlotte entra le code et ouvrit le casier d'Oshun. Elle y déposa les rouleaux de papier toilette, la bombe de peinture et le trousseau de clef et referma le cadenas.

-Et voilà, comme si de rien n'était! Maintenant, on se barre d'ici.

Rapidement, les deux filles se retrouvèrent de nouveau devant le lycée. Après avoir refermé le cadenas de la grille, Charlotte se retourna vers Violette.

-Bon et maintenant, écoute moi! Tu dis rien à personne, jamais! Oshun se fera accuser à notre place et sera renvoyée. Toi tu retrouve ton Alexy et moi, Nathaniel! Tout est bien qui finit bien, ok!

-O...Oui

-Bien! N'oublie pas, toi et moi, on s'est jamais retrouvé, on est au courent de rien, on sait rien sur rien, ok? Alors, aies l'air un minimum surprise demain matin! »

Violette acquiesça doucement de la tête.

Charlotte se retourna et partit en courant. Violette fit de même, se demandant encore si elle a eut raison de faire tout ça...

Le lendemain, Oshun, accompagnée des jumeaux, marchait tranquillement vers le lycée. Alors qu'ils étaient en grande conversation, de nombreux sujets de conversations leurs parvint, alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée.

« Hé, il parait que le bureau de la directrice a été dégradé!

-C'est vrai? Faut aller voir ça! »

Les deux élèves se précipitèrent vers l'intérieur du lycée.

« C'est quoi ces conneries? Demanda Armin.

-Je ne sais pas... Allons-voir! S'écria Oshun en attrapant les deux bras des garçons.

-Ouais! Allons-y! »

Arrivés dans le couloir, impossible de voir ce qu'il se passait, le couloir était noir de monde. Il y avait un bruit monstre et finalement, c'est par une annonce générale dans l'ensemble du lycée qu'un professeur s'adressa à l'ensemble des élèves.

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, suite à la dégradation du bureau de Madame la directrice, nous vous invitons à vous positionner devant votre casier, afin que celui-ci puisse être fouillé. À l'ensemble des professeurs, assurez vous qu'aucun cassier ne s'ouvre avant la passage de la directrice et de moi même. Merci de votre collaboration à tous! »

« Ils vont fouiller nos casiers? Demanda Alexy

-Il ont le droit de faire ça? Ajouta Oshun

-Faut croire. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter, on a rien à cacher de toute façon!

-Ouais, c'est vrai! Confirma son frère. »

Chacun se positionna devant son casier, libérant le couloir. La scène semblait sortir d'un camp militaire. De chaque côtés des couloirs, une rangée d'élève parfaitement bien alignée.

Dans un silence presque absolu, la directrice, particulièrement énervé, et l'un des professeurs, passaient devant chaque élève, fouillant les casiers.

Oshun essayait de se rappeler de l'état de son casier... Il devait y avoir quelques papiers qui trainent et des photos accroché sur la porte intérieur. Rien de bien grave selon elle.

Puis son tour arriva. Le professeur, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, lui fit signe d'ouvrir son casier. Très confiante, Oshun s'exécuta. Mais au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, la bombe de peinture rouge et quelques rouleaux de papier toilette tombèrent à ses pieds, dans un bruit sourd, raisonnant dans tous le couloir silencieux.

Lentement, la jeune fille baissa les yeux sur les preuves que recherchaient la directrice et son collègue.

Quelques murmurent se firent entendre dans l'ensemble des élèves.

Oshun déglutie difficilement, conscient de la merde dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer

« Mademoiselle Oshun, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau... Prononça la directrice, d'une voix sombre et effrayante.

Sans attendre, elle fit demi tour et se dirigea vers son bureau. Oshun chercha des yeux Nathaniel. Celui-ci lui fit un regard rassurant et plein de courage, l'invitant à y aller sans résister. Il s'empressa de la suivre, afin de faire son devoir de délégué principal des élèves..

Telle une condamnée, Oshun marchait entre les deux rangés d'élèves. De nombreux regards interrogateurs, des murmures blessants...

Arrivée devant la porte, on la poussa doucement à l'intérieur, Nathaniel suivant juste après, et celle-ci se referma, dans un bruit sec.

Les murmures des couloirs s'intensifièrent et redevinrent un brou-ha collectif.

Un sourire était dessiné sur une paire de lèvre.

« Ah ce que je vois, tu semble satisfaite, Charlotte... Tous c'est bien passé!

-Oui. J'ai eu un bon professeur aussi! Dit-elle en leva les yeux sur Ambre.

-Merci!

La blonde affichait aussi un grand sourire de fierté.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

C'est tous pour aujourd'hui! Alors, le plan de cette chère Charlotte, comment l'avez-vous trouvé?

Merci pour vos visites si nombreuses! *rougit*

**Jane Foster: **Bon, après une semaine de réflexions intense, ma réponse est... *roulement de tambours* non! Comment pourrais-je détester une de mes fan?^^ Tant mieux si tous c'est bien passé pour toi! Je le répète encore et toujours, je suis sadique! Et donc, oui, je m'attaque à présent à cette petite et mignonne Violette! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**ambroisine: **/SBAF/ *vient de se prendre le mot SPOILE dans la figure* Je sais... - -' En tous cas, tant mieux si j'ai pu te donner quelques idées de fiction! Tiens moi au courent si tu en fais une, que je vienne polluer ton histoire avec mes reviews! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Mathilde: **^^ Sois pas choquée, même Violette peut faire des bêtises... Ouais bon d'accord, c'est vrai que c'est un peu gros mais il me fallait une personne influençable.^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Miranda Every: **Fithg Violette! Crées un club!^^ Et oui, Nathi aussi à un club de fan hystériques! Toutes des folles d'ailleurs! *cache discrètement sous une plie de feuilles sa carte de membre* Bref, c'est vrai que Violette aurait pu aller parler à Oshun, mais elle est trop timide pour ça! Petite puce! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**cocoola-chan: **Merci du compliment! Ça me touche!^^ Y'a plus qu'à voir si tes hypothèses se révèlent exactes ou pas! Merci pour ton commentaire!

Bon, j'ai plus qu'à vous laisser pour aujourd'hui et je vous donne rendez-vous ici même dans 7 jours pour le chapitre 5!

Bonne semaine tous le monde!

Bisous

TiteOshun


	5. Incompréhension, ignorance et aveux

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjours très chers lecteurs! Après une semaine d'attente, voici le chapitre 5! Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Incompréhension, ignorance et aveux***

« Vous serez exclu du lycée pendant un mois! »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de massue pour Oshun. Exclu... Pendant un mois...

Debout devant le bureau de madame la directrice, Oshun regardait ses pieds. Malgré ses protestations et sa version des faits, la femme ne l'écoutait pas... Même Nathaniel n'avait pas eut son mot à dire dans l'histoire. Elle était innocente mais elle n'avait rien pour le prouver... Comment cela a-t-il pu lui arriver? Elle ne comprenait pas... Elle était punie pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait... Et on ne la croyait pas. Encore une fois, personne ne l'écoutait. Les adultes sont-ils tous aussi bornés? Si c'est le cas, elle n'était pas pressée de devenir adulte.

On la raccompagna jusqu'à devant chez elle, avec une quantité incroyable de devoir supplémentaire à faire pour son retour, et surtout, avec la facture, plutôt salé, pour la dégradation du mur. Une fois seule dans son appartement, elle craqua et hurla, comme pour faire sortir toute la frustration accumulée depuis l'ouverture de son casier, deux heures plus tôt. Elle se laissa tomber contre un mur, enfermant son visage dans ses bras et ramenant ses genoux contre elle... De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et tombèrent sur son parquet. Comment les choses avaient pu tourner ainsi? C'était un vrai cauchemars...

Au lycée, Nathaniel était assit dans la salle des délégués, encore sous le choc du verdicts. C'est impossible... Oshun n'aurait jamais fait ça... C'est juste impossible! Mais la directrice n'avait pas vraiment cherché à comprendre... Et lui n'avait rien pu faire pour aider son amie.

Des coups à la porte le sortit de ses pensées.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il se retrouva face aux jumeaux. Sans rien dire, il leurs fit signe d'entrer. Tous les trois assit à la table, Armin brisa le silence.

« Alors Nath? Verdicts?

-Un mois d'exclusion.

-Un mois? Elle est exclu un mois? Demanda Alexy

-Oui...

-C'est dingue! Oshun n'aurait jamais fait ça! S'écria Armin.

-On est bien d'accord là dessus. Continua Nathaniel, toujours très calme.

-C'est forcément un coup monté. Quelqu'un a voulu lui causer du tort.

-Surement. Mais qui? J'ai pas souvenir qu'elle se soit fait des ennemis. Expliqua Alexy.

-Oui, moi non plu...

-On a retrouvé les clefs du lycée dans son casier, non? Demanda Armin

-Oui.

-Et ces clefs sont habituellement dans cette salle?

-Euh oui mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

-Ambre? Proposa Armin.

-Pourquoi toute suite ma sœur?

-Sans être méchant, elle a mauvaise réputation avec les nouvelles. Et puis, elle aurait pu sans problème rentrer ici sans attirer l'attention et prendre les clefs.

Nathaniel soupira.

-C'est pas ma sœur. Ça s'est passé cette nuit, et ma sœur n'est pas sortit de la maison de toute la nuit.

-Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr?

-Pour sortir, elle doit passer devant ma chambre et le plancher grince. Ça m'aurais réveillé. En plus, ça fait quelques temps qu'elle se tient tranquille.

-Sauf si elle a passé les clefs à quelqu'un d'autre... ajouta Alexy.

Nathaniel resta silencieux. Même s'il ne voulait pas trop le reconnaître, cette théorie paraissait assez vraisemblable. La sonnerie mit fin à leurs discutions.

Plus tard dans la journée, Charlotte, qui était de très bonne humeur, se dirigeait vers un certain bureau, avec un certain objectif en tête.

Arrivée à destination, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Nathaniel en sortit, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

« Euh... Nathaniel? Se risqua la jeune fille.

-Quoi? Lui répondit le délégué en jetant son regard marron, étrangement froid, sur elle.

-Euh... Et bien... Je...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire? Dit-il, visiblement agacé

-Euh... Je voulais savoir, est-ce que tu accepterais de manger avec moi ce midi?

-Désolé Charlotte, j'ai plein de choses en tête et je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre. Va manger avec ma sœur, elle doit t'attendre à l'heure qu'il est.

-Mais...

-Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai beaucoup de choses importantes à faire. »

Puis, très rapidement, il sortit du bâtiment.

Charlotte resta un moment plantée sur place, avalant difficilement la froideur de Nathaniel à son égard. C'est pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'attendait... Son moral venait d'élire domicile dans ses chaussettes.

L'après-midi était bien avancée et, lors de la pause de 16h, Violette se dirigea vers le bureau de son ami coloré. Elle l'interpella d'une voix toute timide.

« Alexy?

Celui-ci avait la tête sur l'une de ses mains, le regard perdu dans le ciel bleu, donnant l'impression d'être ailleurs.

-Mmh?

-Euh... Ça te dirais d'aller au parc après les cours? J'aimerais finir le dessin de toi que j'avais commencé la dernière fois...

-Non, j'ai pas la tête à ça... Une prochaine fois, d'accord? Répondit-il sans même la regarder.

-O...Oui, si tu veux... »

Elle retourna à sa place, trainant des pieds... Il semblait tellement triste... Lui qui est si souriant d'habitude... L'absence d'Oshun lui pèse à ce point? La jeune dessinatrice commençait à se demander vraiment si toute cette histoire avait été une bonne idée...

17h, fin de la journée, Nathaniel sortit rapidement du lycée, ses pensées n'allant que dans une direction. Il marchait vite, les mains cramponnées à la hanse de son sac en bandoulière.

Sa marche rapide s'arrêta finalement devant un immeuble qu'il connaissait bien. Il s'approcha de l'interphone et sélectionna un nom dans la liste des résidents. Il appuya ensuite sur la sonnerie.

Pas de réponse.

Il réessaya une deuxième fois... Toujours rien.

Le jeune homme soupira et sortit son portable de sa poche.

Rapidement, il pianota un message à l'attention d'une certaine demoiselle.

**Moi** (17h14): Oshun, ouvres moi s'il te plait.

Il patienta une trentaine de secondes puis envoya un deuxième message.

**Moi** (17h15): Aller, lève tes fesses de ton canapé et ouvre moi la porte, s'il te plait.

Les yeux rivés sur la poignée de la porte, à l'affut du petit bruit d'ouverture, il attendait. Au bout d'une minute à peine, il envoya un troisième message.

**Moi** (17h16): Je te préviens, je ne bougerais pas d'ici temps que tu ne m'ouvriras pas... Je n'ai pas peur à l'idée de passer la nuit devant ton immeuble, ni la semaine, ni le mois, ni même les 100 prochaines années!

Il appuya sur envoyer, très fier de son petit discours.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, le petit bruit de la porte se déclencha et, affichant un sourire très satisfait, Nathaniel poussa la porte et entra dans l'immeuble.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Charlotte avait tout vu. Elle savait très bien qui habitait ici... Elle savait très bien qui Nathaniel était venu rendre visite... Elle savait très bien que la bataille était perdu d'avance...

On frappa à sa porte.

Assise sur un tabouret, un peu affalée sur son bar, elle répondit:

« C'est ouvert! »

Le jeune homme entra dans l'appartement, retira ses chaussures et sa veste et s'installa en face d'elle.

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent, dans un grand silence. Finalement, c'est Nathaniel qui brisa le silence:

« Ça va aller?

Oshun leva ses yeux violet et fixa son invité:

-Je vais très bien. Dit-elle sans intonation

-Tu n'avais jamais été punie avant?

-Pas pour ce genre de chose... De toute façon, on ne me crois jamais... J'avais l'impression de parler dans le vent ce matin... Pourtant, c'est pas moi qui ai fait ça!

-Je sais... Les jumeaux et moi, on est sûr de ton innocence... On cherche le véritable coupable mais on patauge un peu... On s'improvise pas détective...

Il esquiva un petit sourire.

-C'est gentil de me croire et d'essayer de prouver mon innocence. Merci Nathi. Mais va pas t'attirer des ennuis non plus... C'est pas la peine...

-Dis pas ça...

Le moral de la jeune fille était vraiment au plus bas. Nathaniel cherchait un sujet de conversation pour lui occuper l'esprit.

-Dis moi, tu n'as pas encore mangé aujourd'hui? reprit-il

-Si.

-Menteuse!

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je mens?

-Ton évier est trop sec pour avoir vu de la vaisselle aujourd'hui. Et je ne vois aucune vaisselle sale chez toi!

-J'ai pu commander de la nourriture...

-Ta poubelle me semble un peu vide... Tu l'as surement vidé hier soir, vu que ce matin, c'était le ramassage des ordures. Et tu n'as pas remis de sac.

Oshun fronça les sourcils, vaincu. Nathaniel sourit et se leva.

Il ouvrit son frigo et en sortit des ingrédients.

-Euh, tu fais quoi?

-T'occupe!

-Ok... »

Elle se contenta de sourire timidement, contente que son délégué soit là.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Nathaniel posa une assiette devant son amie.

« Wouah... Avec quoi as-tu fais ça?

-Avec ce que j'ai trouvé dans ton frigo et dans tes placards!

-C'est dingue...

-Aller, goûte!

Elle mangea une première bouchée et leva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

-Mmh... C'est super bon... Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner...

-C'est ma maman qui m'a apprit à cuisiner...

-Et bien elle a eut raison! J'adore! »

Nathaniel était satisfait. Il avait réussi à lui remonter le moral et de lui rendre le sourire.

Toujours dehors, Charlotte songea à rentrer chez elle... Ça faisait bien une heure qu'il était monté chez elle... Elle soupira. Bon, elle aura pas eut ce qu'elle voulait, mais au moins, elle verra pas Oshun pendant un mois! Au moins, elle avait pas tout perdu.

Le lendemain, la journée se passa tranquillement pour les élèves de Sweet Amoris... Une journée banale.

En cours d'histoire, une des élèves de la classe de monsieur Legris ne semblait pas suivre le cours, l'esprit tourmenté.

« Violette? Violette?

La jeune fille leva les yeux, un peu perdu.

-Hein...? Oui?

-As tu écouté ma question? Lui demanda le professeur.

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle... Elle se raidit... Non, elle n'avait pas écouté... Elle secoua la tête, les yeux sur son cahier.

-Je te demandais à quelle date a commencé la troisième république?

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la classe. La gorge de Violette était sèche... Elle ne savait pas... Ou plutôt, elle ne s'en souvenait plus... Hier soir, elle n'avait pas relu son cours, comme à son habitude... Parce que quelque chose occupait le plus gros de ses pensées...

-Alors? J'attends Violette... Tu ne sais pas?

Encore une fois, elle secoua silencieusement la tête. Monsieur Legris soupira:

-Tu n'as pas révisé le cours d'hier?

-Non... dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-La réponse est 1870. Tâche de te concentrée un peu Violette!

-Oui... »

Le professeur reprit son cours, mais Violette ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il racontait.

La fin de l'heure sonna finalement et chacun se leva et quitta la salle de cours. La jeune fille aux cheveux violet resta un moment assise à sa place... Ce n'était plus possible... Elle ne pouvait plus se taire...

Décidée, elle se leva à son tour et marcha d'un pas assurée vers Alexy, qui parlait avec son frère dans le couloir.

« Alexy?

-Oui?

-J'aimerais te parler... En privé, s'il te plait. Dit-elle en levant les yeux sur son frère.

-Ouais. Je reviens Armin.

Elle l'entraina un peu plus loin dans le couloir, loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes.

-Je t'écoute, Violette.

-Euh... En faite je...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, hésitante, puis reprit.

-Je sais qui a dégradé le bureau de la directrice...

-Hein?

Sans attendre, il la poussa un peu plus loin, s'éloignant d'un groupe d'élève un peu trop près.

-Tu sais qui a fait ça?

-Oui...

-C'est qui?

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, soudainement plus très sûr...

-Dit le moi Violette, s'il te plait... J'ai besoin de le savoir...

-C'est... Charlotte et... Et moi...

-T...Toi?

Elle acquiesça.

-Charlotte, je peux comprendre mais toi... Pourquoi tu...

-J'étais jalouse...

-Jalouse?

-Oui... Depuis qu'Oshun est arrivée ici, tu m'as un peu mise de côté... Je me sentais seule, tu passais tout ton temps avec elle et tu ne faisais plus attention à moi... Je... Je voulais juste que tu me remarque à nouveau... Que tu me regarde...

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Avec le revers de ses manches, elle tenta d'y mettre fin, en vain.

-Je voulais que tu reviennes vers moi, comme avant qu'elle arrive... Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, mais je me suis dit que, si elle quittait le lycée, tous redeviendrait comme avant...

À présente elle avait des difficulté à contrôler ses sanglots.

-Je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec toi... Que tu me rassure... Que je n'ai plus cette sensation que tu m'as remplacé par Oshun...

Alexy n'avait pas prononcé un mot... Il se contentait de l'écouter vider son sac... Il se sentait mal, c'est vrai, maintenant qu'il y pense, elle avait raison. Il la regarda pleurer quelques secondes, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Puis, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il murmura:

-Je suis désolé Violette... Je ne me rendais pas compte que mon comportement te blessais à ce point. Je... Je suis vraiment... Désolée. Je ne t'ai pas remplacé... C'est juste que, enfin... Comment dire? Avec Oshun, c'est différent... Non pas qu'avec toi, je m'ennuies mais, j'ai plus d'atomes crochu avec elle et du coup, je passe inconsciemment plus de temps avec elle... Elle rentre plus facilement dans mes délires alors que tu toi, tu es plus réservée et du coup, c'est pas pareil... Je ne veux pas te vexer mais le courent passe plus facilement avec Oshun... Mais je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde qu'elle te remplaçais... Oshun est Oshun et toi, tu es toi! Vous êtes toutes les deux mes amies... Vous êtes toutes les deux uniques et vous êtes toutes les deux précieuses à mon coeur... Mais promis, je vais essayer de passer du temps avec toi, plus souvent... Tu sais quoi, mercredi prochain, allons au parc... Tu as un dessin à finir de moi il me semble?

-Oui...

-Dans ce cas, on fait ça... Ça sera un après midi rien que toi et moi, sans personne d'autre, d'accord?

-D'accord...

Violette se desserra des bars de son amis, afin de sortir un mouchoir de son sac.

-Tu me pardonnes? Lui demanda-t-il

-Oui, c'est moi qui devrais te demander pardon... À cause de moi, Oshun est punie...

-Dans ce cas, allons voir la directrice et tous lui raconter...

-Oui...

-Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité... J'apprécie ton honnêteté. Aller, allons-y. »

Il lui attrapa la main et ils allèrent tous les deux vers le bureau de la vielle femme.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Et c'est tout pour ce dimanche! Merci encore de me lire, ça me fait plaisir!

**ambroisine: **Non, pas méchante, sadique!^^ Et oui, je vais polluer toutes tes fictions avec des reviews plus qu'inutile! Mouhahaha! Bah oui, elle est toute mimi Violette c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai choisit pour le plan diabolique de Charlotte! Mais t'inquiètes, ça se règle pour elle, t'as vu? Et, sans trop te spoilier, Violette le sais déjà qu'il est gay! Si tu veux plus de détail, envois moi un MP! Je ne voudrait pas tous gâcher en te révélant d'autre trucs... J'ai déjà fait assez de conneries comme ça en dévoilant l'orientation sexuel d'Alexy! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Jane Foster: **Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sadique, mais j'ai pas été trop méchante avec Violette! Enfin, je suppose! De toute façon, mon avocat ne prend aucune réclamations! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Miranda Every: **Je ne cherche pas à comprendre!^^ Alors oui, je sais, c'est un peu gros. Mais il faut imaginer que la directrice est super en colère (avec son chignon tout décoiffé et et ses joues rouges, comme dans le jeu!^^) et que donc, elle ne cherche pas vraiment à comprendre le pourquoi du comment... Elle veut juste un coupable! Ouh, qu'elle est méchante! Sale bête! Et oui, Violette ne va pas tenir longtemps!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Life-is-coloruf: **Du diabolisme? Euh! Bref, oui, elle a marché dans la combine, peut-être parce qu'elle n'osait plus trop dire non... Merci pour ton commentaire!

Merci encore d'être là toute les semaines!^^

Rendez vous dimanche prochain!

Bisous

TiteOshun


	6. Dénouement et prise de conscience

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonsoir à vous! Je sais, je suis un petit peu en retard... Toutes mes excuses, chers lecteurs. *s'incline devant ses lecteurs*

Sans plus vous faire attendre, voici la suite de ma fiction!

Bonne lecture!

PS: Première apparition spécial de... *roulement de tambours* … Castiel!

* * *

***Dénouement et prise de conscience***

La directrice avait sa tête posé sur ses mains. Son regard passait de Violette à Alexy, sans trop comprendre ce qu'ils venaient de lui raconter...

« Je suis surprise de votre comportement mademoiselle Violette... Vous qui êtes une élève si studieuse et si sage... Vous me décevez beaucoup...

-Je suis désolée... murmura-t-elle en fixant ses pieds.

D'un geste, la directrice appuya sur le bouton qui commandait le haut parleur du lycée et prononça:

-Mademoiselle Charlotte de première S et monsieur Nathaniel de terminal L sont convoqués immédiatement dans mon bureau.

Quelques instant plus tard, on frappa à la porte et les deux adolescents entrèrent.

-Merci d'être venu! Mademoiselle Charlotte, savez vous pourquoi vous êtes là?

La jeune fille se raidit et secoua la tête.

-Vraiment? Vous ne savez vraiment pas?

Bien sûr que si, elle s'en doutait... Violette était là, alors ça voulait dire qu'une chose... Elle avait balancé!

Nathaniel ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. En tant que délégué principal des élèves, il était toujours convoqué quand quelques choses concernant un élève n'allait pas...

-Excusez moi, madame la directrice, mais est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il, brisant ainsi le silence devenue pesant.

-Bien sûr Nathaniel! Violette et Charlotte sont responsable de la dégradation de mon bureau.

-Hein?

-N'est-ce pas, Charlotte? Continua la directrice

Celle-ci se contentait de fixer ses pieds...

-C'est vrai Violette? Demanda le délégué.

Celle-ci acquiesça, sa main toujours dans celle d'Alexy. Le jeune homme fit alors signe à Nathaniel de ne pas insister quand à ses raisons... La question avait surement déjà été réglée... L'attention du blond se dirigea alors vers Charlotte, fixant toujours le par-terre avec insistance, comme si ça lui permettait d'être oubliée.

-Charlotte, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça? Lui demanda-t-il

-Je... commença-elle hésitante. Je voulais qu'Oshun s'en aille, qu'elle ne tourne plus autour de toi... Je suis jalouse parce que j'envie l'attention que tu lui portes, alors que moi, tu ne fais pas attention à mon existence...

-Tu as fais ça par jalousie?

-Oui. C'est pas juste! Elle, tu la connais que depuis un mois alors que mois, ça fait un an... Pourquoi elle et pas moi...? Je me souviens, lorsque je suis entrée en seconde, l'année dernière, je ne connaissais personne... Je n'arrivais pas à me faire d'amis... Et toi, tu es venu et tu m'as parlé, tu as été gentil avec moi. Tu étais la première personne qui me parlait. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à ce moment là. Tu es si gentil avec tout le monde... Je voulais vraiment te connaître, et devenir quelqu'un de spécial pour toi... Tu m'as présenté à ta sœur. Je me suis dis que si je devenais amie avec elle, je pourrais me rapprocher de toi... Mais j'ai eu tord... Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis là Nathaniel, que j'existe...

Le blond resta un moment silencieux, analysant chaque mot que venait de dire Charlotte. Alors c'était ça...

-Je suis désolé, Charlotte... Mais tes sentiments... ne sont pas réciproque. Je ne t'ai jamais considéré autrement que comme une amie d'Ambre. Et je ne peux pas te pardonner d'avoir été aussi égoïste et d'avoir entrainé Violette dans cette histoire!

Charlotte semblait avoir perdu la parole. Son monde venait de s'écrouler, et pour de bon cette fois-ci... Elle ne pouvait pas nier les dires de Nathaniel... Là, maintenant, elle avait réellement perdu cette guerre qu'elle menait depuis un an... C'était officiel dans sa tête... Malgré l'évidence même de se qu'elle redoutait tant, une larmes ne put s'empêcher se couler sur une de ses joues...

Nathaniel se retourna alors vers la directrice et continua:

-Si vous me permettez, j'aimerais prévenir Oshun qu'elle peux revenir au lycée dès aujourd'hui. Il serait injuste qu'elle rate plus de cours!

-Faites donc, Nathaniel. Ensuite, retournez en cours. Il en va de même pour vous, Alexy. Quand à vous, mesdemoiselles, restez ici, je vous communiquerais votre punition. »

À peine arrivé dans le couloir, Nathaniel sorti son portable et envoya un message à son amie. Alexy brisa alors le silence

« Je ne savais pas que Charlotte en pinçait pour toi...

-Je m'en doutais un peu à vrai dire...

-Alala, les filles sont de dangereuses créatures, lorsqu'elles sont jalouses... dit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres

Le délégué esquiva un petit sourire forcé.

-Oui, tu as raison... »

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit enfin et c'est avec hâte de Nathaniel quitta sa classe. Elle lui avait envoyé un message... Juste trois petits mots qui lui ont permis de lâcher un sourire en cours. Juste trois petits mots: « Je suis là »

Ce message était arrivé dix minutes avant la fin du cours. Arrivé devant le lycée, il constata avec déception que deux autre personnes avaient été plus rapide que lui. Il retrouva sa chère Oshun, étouffée dans deux paires de bras musclées accrochées autour du cou.

« Ah, salut Nathi! Dit-elle en agitant sa main coincé sous un bras, à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose. »

Nathaniel esquiva un petit sourire. Il semblerait que tous soit comme avant...

Vraiment? Le blondinet n'en était pas aussi sûr... Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se calmer? Son cœur battait vite, s'en était presque désagréable... Pourquoi a-t-il envi de dire aux jumeaux « C'est bon, lâchez là! »? C'est quoi, ce pincement au cœur? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il voyait les jumeaux s'accaparer Oshun de cette manière, se disputant presque les bras de la jeune fille. Mais là, c'était à peine supportable...

Une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

« On se voit à la fin des cours Nathi? Parce que là, on a maths et on doit y aller sinon on sera en retard...

-O..Ouais, je serais dans le bureau des délégués à 17h.

-Super! Et, merci pour le message de tout à l'heure.

-De rien! »

Rapidement, elle disparut, entrainée par les jumeaux à l'intérieur du lycée.

De nouveau, il fronça les sourcils... Pourquoi n'est-elle pas en terminal L? Parce que là, il a une heure de pause, il aurait aimé la passer avec elle... Une autre voix, plus désagréable, le sortit à nouveau de ses pensées:

« T'en pinces pour elle!

Nathaniel se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec une tête rouge qu'il aurait préféré ne pas trop croiser dans la journée...

-Tu dis n'importe quoi!

-Ça va, te fous pas de moi! J'ai bien vu le regard que t'as sur elle!

Le délégué ne répondit rien. Castiel poursuit alors:

-Si je peux te donner un bon conseil, fonce avant de passer à côté! Faudra pas venir chialer dans les jupes de ta mère le jour où elle sortira avec un autre que toi!

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines à cette pensée...

-Mais après tous, fait ce que tu veux, moi j'men tape de ta vie privé!

-Pourquoi tu t'en mêle alors, si tu t'en fou?

-C'est pas par plaisir que je t'ai dit ça, te méprend pas surtout! C'est Hoyana qui m'a demandé de te parler de ça! Elle veut t'aider. Sois disant qu'entre mecs, ça passe mieux!

-Hoyana?

-Ouais. Ma petite amie déborde de gentillesse... J'men plains pas, au contraire, mais ça me fais chier que tu fasse partie des bénéficiaires! Prends ces conseils comme un cadeau de sa part! Ça t'éviteras de faire une connerie que tu regretteras plus tard!

-Castiel? Appela alors une troisième voix derrière les deux garçons.

-Ouais, j'arrive! La tête rouge se retourna et termina. Oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis le blond! »

Puis il se dirigea vers Hoyana, lui prenant la main.

Nathaniel regarda ce petit couple se diriger vers leurs endroit fétiche: le parc.

Il réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire Castiel... Même si ça le dérangeait, il avait raison... Oshun était surement devenue plus qu'une simple amie... Mais depuis quand?

.

Les vacances de la Toussaint s'étaient passées depuis l'incident du bureau de la directrice. Charlotte et Violette avait été punis et exclu du lycée pendant un mois. Mais contrairement à Charlotte, Violette subit également une sévère punition de la part de ses parents... Alexy avait rapporté qu'elle avait été privé de sortie, d'argent de poche, de télévision et d'internet pendant deux mois. Et qu'ils avaient exigée d'elle une moyenne générale de minimum 14 à la fin du deuxième trimestre... Autant dire qu'elle va passer les trois prochains mois le nez dans ses devoirs scolaires.

Mais ça voulait dire aussi qu'elle ne sera pas présente à la fête d'anniversaire organisée par Alexy et Armin pour leurs 17 ans, le weekend de la rentrée.

Assise à la table des délégués, Oshun faisait ses devoirs pendant que Nathaniel terminait de classer quelques dossiers. La jeune fille préférait faire ses devoirs ici plutôt que chez elle. Au moins, en cas de panne d'inspiration lors d'une rédaction, son délégué était présent à côté d'elle.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de silence bibliothécaire, Oshun referma son cahier de philosophie en soupirant bruyamment.

« Fi-nit! Enfin!

-T'as finit tous tes devoirs?

-Oui! Tranquille jusqu'à lundi! Comme ça, je vais pouvoir profiter à fond de ce weekend!

-Tu as bien raison! Au fait, tu sais où habitent les jumeaux?

-Ouais, j'ai leur adresse. J'irais voir sur internet la localisation. Dit-elle en brandissant un petit bout de papier.

-En fait, ils habitent un peu en dehors de la ville.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, il faut dix minutes en voiture pour y aller...

-Ah... Et on peut pas y aller à pied?

-Bin pas trop. À un moment, faut longer une nationale très fréquentée pendant deux kilomètres. C'est assez dangereux... Et il faudrait presque une demi heurs pour y aller...

-Et je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de bus qui y va...

-Non, puisque c'est en dehors de la ville...

-Ah ok...

Oshun fronça un peu les sourcils et reprit finalement avec le sourire:

-Du coup, je comprend mieux pourquoi c'est leurs père qui les dépose en voiture tous les matins...

-Oui. Du coup, tu y vas comment, à la soirée?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Dans ce cas, on t'emmènera. Ma mère nous emmène, Ambre et moi. Il nous reste une place dans la voiture pour t'emmener aussi!

-Tu es sur que ça va pas déranger?

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas! Alors on fait ça?

-Oui. Merci Nathi!

-De rien. Et c'est le frère de Lysandre qui nous ramène par contre. Mais ça ne le dérangera pas non plu, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-D'accord. Il faudra que je pense à aller le remercier.

-Bon, il commence à se faire tard! Ils vont pas tarder à fermer le lycée... On devrait se dépêcher de sortir avant de se retrouver enfermé dans le lycée et de devoir passer tous le weekend ici...

-Quelle heure est-il?

-Presque 18h30...

-Ah ouais, déjà... Bon allons-y alors! Je ne tiens pas à rester ici alors qu'une grand fiesta se prépare! »

Rester enfermé avec elle tous un weekend? Aussi dingue que ça lui paraisse, cette idée lui semblait presque attirante.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors.

« Bon c'est pas le tous mais je vais me renter... Je dois être rentré pour 19h. Mes parents sont assez calés sur l'horaire du dîner. On passera te chercher vers 19h30 demain soir? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Oui, c'est parfait!

-Super. Bonne soirée et à demain alors!

-Bonne soirée à toi aussi. »

Sur le chemin de son appartement, Oshun pétillait d'impatience... Après tous, au plus loin de ses souvenirs, c'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait à une fête d'adolescents. Enfin une vrai soirée avec des gens de son âge! Oshun avait hâte d'être à demain soir!

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **

Et voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

Merci pour vos visites, ça me touche beaucoup!

**Jane Foster: **(Tu sais qu'à chaque fois que j'écris ton pseudo, dans ma tête, je me dis toujours, « Alors, Sogequeen... »^^) Bref, Je suis contente de t'avoir émue! Mais tu sais, les méchantes ont toujours ce qu'elle mérite! Mouhahaha! Alors, pour la punition de Violette et Charlotte, j'avoue ne pas avoir cherché très loin!^^ Bien que j'ai été particulièrement sadique avec notre pauvre Violette! Olala oui, Nathi derrière les fourneaux... *imagine* ….. Bref, merci pour ton commentaire!

**ambroisine: **Bah voui, Nathi est comme ça! J'espère que tu as compris le coup de qui est au courent et qui l'est pas!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Mathile: **Ahhhh t'as loupé un chapitre! IMPARDONNABLE! Nan je rigole! XD Et oui, on récolte que ce qu'on sème! Non mais oh! ^^ Oui, Nathi sait cuisinier! Il est parfait! *grand sourire* Bon, si tu est en vacances et que tu lis ce chapitre 100 ans plus tard, je te souhaite malgré tous de bonne vacances! (Oui, c'est vrai, j'exagère un peu avec 100 ans... Quoique... ^^) Merci pour ton commentaire!

**cocoola-chan: **Bah oui, Violette est trop pur pour garder ça secret! Et oui, mais si Violette est toute gentille, elle sera punie! Pas de favoritisme! *regarde cocoola-chan péter son câble et soupire de désespoir* ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Fireflies: **Enchantée de faire ta connaissances! Alors comme ça, t'as jamais osé commenter? Je ne suis pas dangereuse, tu sais! Je n'ai encore jamais mangé un de mes lecteurs! *ouvre son frigo et regarde dedans* Nan nan, j'ai pas de ça dans mon frigo!^^ Alors, je suis super contente que « D'une gamine pour une tête rouge » t'ai autant plu! Je suis également contente de t'avoir réconciliée avec Nathi!Merci pour tous ces éloges! *rougit* J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!^^ Et n'hésites plus, lâche un commentaire, même si c'est juste pour raconter des conneries! Certaines personnes ne se gènes pas! *louche sur ces lecteurs, qui se reconnaitrons, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres* Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Miranda Every: **Tu vas peut-être un peu vite avec ton happy-end, non? Et range ta hache, tu risque de couper quelqu'un! Je suis pas assurée pour ce genre d'accident!^^ Et oui, tel maitre, tel élève... Et oui, diabolisme, ça existe pas! Mais on s'en fiche d'abord! On va faire un pétition pour le rendre correcte et le faire inscrire dans le dictionnaire 2013! ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Drimali: **T'es sûr pour la cravate? L'histoire est pas encore finis! Mouhahaha! C'est vrai, ma fiction fait partie des meilleurs? *rougit* Merci... ^^ Olala je ne mérite pas autant d'éloges... *commence à pleurer comme un bébé* Merci merci! J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Beplume: **Oui, toujours! Et je ne me soigne pas, j'en suis très fière! Mouhahaha! XD Merci pour ton commentaire!

Et voilà! 8 reviews rien que pour ce chapitre! Nouveau record pour cette fiction! Merciiiiiiiiiiii! Je vous aime fort!

Je vous attends de pied ferme avec le chapitre 7 sous le bras, dimanche prochain!

Bisous

TiteOshun


	7. Soirée

**Note de l'auteur: **Amis lecteurs, bonsoir! Il fait beau aujourd'hui, hein? Ça fait du bien, enfin du soleil!^^

Bref, on s'en fiche du temps, je suis là pour le chapitre 7! Et là, c'est un long chapitre! 6 pages words! Donc, bin je vous laisse découvrir tous ça!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Soirée***

Le samedi avait été bien long. Oshun avait passé le plus gros de son après-midi à passer en revue toute son armoire, afin de se trouver la bonne tenue. Elle opta finalement pour une petit robe grise à brettelles qui lui arrivait au genoux et un petit gilet de la même couleurs, pour couvrir ses épaules.

Très contente d'avoir enfin trouvé comment s'habiller, elle pris une bonne douche et finalement, à 19h à peine, elle était fin prête. Assise sur son canapé, elle attendait avec impatience le message de Nathaniel, la prévenant de son arrivé. La demi-heure qui restait s'écoula lentement... Très lentement.

Et enfin, le message tant attendu arriva, et c'est en pas moins de deux minutes chrono qu'Oshun se retrouva en bas de l'immeuble. Nathaniel l'attendait, debout au milieu de l'entrée. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise bleu clair entourée d'une belle cravate noir et une belle veste noir.

« Houa Nathi, t'as sortis le costume... T'es trop mignon!

Le jeune homme se sentait déjà rougir suite à ce compliment. Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre.

-Merci, tu es très en beauté toi aussi...

-Merci.

-Désolé, on est un tout petit peu en retard, Ambre ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de la salle de bain...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas vraiment attendu! Dit-elle en esquivant un petit sourire.

-Tant mieux alors! Bon allons-y! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers une voiture et ils montèrent tout les deux à l'arrière.

« Bonsoir madame.

-Bonsoir Oshun! Ravie de faire ta connaissance. Bon allons-y. »

Elle démarra et se mit en route.

Ambre était assise à l'avant et continuait de se maquiller, se regardant dans le petit miroir du par-soleil. Oshun observait le paysage, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté la ville et les lumières des lampadaires. Pendant ce temps, Nathaniel n'avait pas cessé de la regarder. Son visage, s'éclairant à chaque lampadaire, sa jolie robe grise. Elle avait mit un collier et des boucles d'oreilles, qui semblait mettre son visage en valeurs. Il la trouvait vraiment très belle... Son cœur fit un bon lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui et qu'elle lui fit un grand sourire.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au pied d'une grande maison assez moderne, donnant sur un grand lac.

« Bon, je vous veux tout les deux à la maison à 2h du matin, d'accord?

-D'accord, pas de problème! assura Nathaniel à sa maman

-Ouais ouais... ajouta Ambre, tout en s'éloignant.

-Passez une bonne soirée!

-Merci »

Le jeune homme tendit sa main à Oshun, l'invitant à grimper le chemin et entrer dans la maison. Celle-ci possédait de nombreuses baies vitrées, donnant l'impression que le salon était énorme. La cuisine possédait un bar, donnant sur le salon et il y avait un escalier en colimaçon, qui menait à l'étage.

« Cette maison est trop sympa... commença Nathaniel.

-Ouais... Pas mal.

Oshun ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu. Mais avant qu'il est eut le temps de lui demander pourquoi elle ne semblait pas trouver cette maison superbe, Alexy se jeta sur elle, tel un lion sur une gazelle.

-Oshuuuuuuuuun!

Sans qu'elle est le temps d'esquiver, une paire de bras lui entoura le cou.

-Sa... Salut Alexy! Joyeux anniversaire!

-Merci!

-Hé, partage un peu frangin! Moi aussi je veux un câlin!

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, les bras lui servant d'écharpe changèrent.

-Oshun, je suis content que tu sois là!

-Moi aussi! Bonne anniversaire Armin!

-Merci!

Nathaniel était resté sur place, assistant à la scène, impuissant, avec la sensation de perdre quelque chose.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna et se trouva en face de Mélodie, la deuxième déléguée qui travaillait avec lui. Elle portait un petite robe bleu pâle, presque assorti à sa chemise. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux châtain, habituellement ondulé.

-Bonsoir Nathaniel.

-Bonsoir Mélodie.

-Je suis contente que tu sois là... Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de soirée mais quand j'ai su que tu venais, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas...

-Ah... Ah bon? Pourquoi? Lui demanda-t-il, mais son attention était plus porté sur la discussion de derrière, bien qu'il ne captait pas trop que qu'Armin et Oshun se racontaient. Mélodie lui parlait, mais il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'elle racontait... Il devait trouver un moyen de gentiment se débarrasser d'elle, mais comment? Puis, une idée lui parvint.

-Euh, Mélodie?

-Oui?

-Peux tu nous chercher un verre?

-Oh, oui, bien sûr! Je reviens toute de suite!

-Merci!

Ouf, elle est partie. Juste le temps de « récupérer » Oshun. Il se retourna mais il n'y avait plus personne... Il parcourra l'ensemble de la salle des yeux, mais Oshun et Armin semblaient avoir disparut.

-Tu cherches quelque chose? Lui demanda Mélodie, qui lui tendit un gobelet de ponch.

-Euh... Non... Rien. fit-il un peu déçu. »

.

Armin et Oshun étaient sortit dehors. Malgré qu'on était au mois de novembre, il ne faisait pas si froid que ça. Armin conduisit son amie au bord du lac, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur le paysage et la campagne, le tous sous un immense ciel étoilé.

« C'est magnifique... souffla-t-elle

Armin, lui, regardait son visage, éclairée par la lune.

-Oui, c'est magnifique. Je ne connais rien de plus plaisant à regarder... dit-il, son regard toujours perdu sur Oshun.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Il devait lui dire... Il avait pris la résolution de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle... Mais il n'avait jamais fait ça... Se déclarer à une fille. Jusqu'à maintenant, les filles ne l'avaient pas vraiment intéressé... Il les trouvait trop superficielles... Mais Oshun était différente... Elle était si naturelle avec lui, si franche... Depuis combien de temps ressentait-il ça à son égard?

En tous cas, il devait lui dire... Mais il n'osait pas... Avait-il peur? Oui, surement. Elle pourrait lui dire non... Ça risquerait de pourrir un peu l'ambiance de la soirée et surtout, ça briserait son amitié avec elle et ça, il n'était pas encore prêt à prendre un tel risque. C'est peut-être encore trop tôt, pour lui dire... Oui, avant ça, il devait s'assurer d'une chose, qu'elle ne dise pas non. Et pour ça, il devait se débarrasser de son rival: Nathaniel.

Un nouveau regard sur elle, il la vit grelotter.

-Tu as froid?

-Un peu. J'aurais dû prendre mon gilet avant de sortir...

D'un geste, il posa sa veste sur ses épaules.

-Rentrons nous mettre au chaud alors!

-Oui. »

Ils se mirent en route, grimpant le petit chemin qui menait à la terrasse. Mais, suite à un faux mouvement, le pied d'Oshun glissa et elle commença à perdre l'équilibre, se voyant déjà tomber comme un sac à patate jusqu'en bas et peut-être même finir sa course dans le lac. C'est alors qu'une main attrapa la sienne, arrêtant sa chute.

« Attention! Ça va? Lui demanda Armin

-O...Oui, ça va! Merci!

-Accroche toi bien, on est presque arrivé en haut! »

Finalement, ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse, en un morceau.

Dans le salon, le regard du délégué cherchait toujours celui de son amie, en vain. À côté de lui, Mélodie parlait toujours, bien qu'il n'écoutait pas trop ce qu'elle lui racontait.

Et puis, enfin, il aperçut Armin rentrer par la baie vitrée, accompagné d'Oshun. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il aperçut qu'ils se tenaient la main et qu'Oshun portait sa veste sur ses épaules.

Sous ses yeux, Armin lâcha la main de la jeune fille après lui avoir fait un baise main. Puis, après avoir récupéré sa veste, le visage du jeune homme se tourna vers lui, lui faisant un grand sourire de victoire. Bien décidé à mettre les choses au claire, Nathaniel posa son verre sur une table et s'approcha de lui. Armin prit les devants et se dirigea aussi dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et posa un main sur l'épaule du blondinet.

« Tu passes une bonnes soirée?

-Où étais-tu passé avec elle?

-Ça ne te regarde absolument pas!

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait?

-Ça non plu, ça ne te regardes pas!

-Armin!

-Pourquoi sembles tu aussi en colère? Je fais ce que je veux je te signal! Qui es-tu pour poser ce genre de questions?

Nathaniel ne répondit rien, se crispant un peu plus. Armin reprit alors, d'une voix voix pleine d'arrogance.

-J'ai juste goutté à quelque chose de délicieux...

-Hein? Tu l'as embrassé?

-Passe une bonne soirée, Nath! »

Puis il s'éloigna de lui, se concentrant à nouveau sur ses invités.

Nathaniel resta un moment en pause, incapable de bouger... Impossible... Lui et Oshun? Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser les images qui venaient d'arrivées. N'ayant plus vraiment la tête à faire la fête, il décida de rentrer chez lui, bien qu'il n'était que 22h.

Il enfila sa veste et se dirigea vers l'entrée quand Mélodie l'interpella.

« Tu vas où?

-Je rentre chez moi.

-Déjà?

-Je ne me sens pas très bien... Mentit-il

-Oh... Tu veux que je t'accompagne, j'ai juste à appeler ma maman et elle viendra nous chercher...

-Merci, mais je vais rentrer seul. J'ai besoin d'air frais...

-Hein? Tu veux rentrer à pied? Mais tu es fou... Surtout si tu te sens pas bien...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. Bonne soirée Mélodie. »

Sans attendre, il s'éloigna rapidement de la maison, les deux mains dans les poches. L'air frais souffla dans ses cheveux. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers la maison des jumeaux, d'où la musique se faisait entendre, puis se mit en route.

.

Il fallut une dizaines de minutes à Oshun avant de remarquer la disparition de son délégué préféré. Elle demanda alors à Mélodie, qui avait prit possession d'une chaise à côté du buffet depuis presque un quarts d'heure.

« Mélodie?

-Oui.

-Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas vu Nathaniel... Tu sais où il est?

-Oui, il est rentré chez lui, il ne se sentait pas très bien... En plus, il a préféré rentrer à pied... Alors que ma mère aurait très bien pu le déposer chez lui...

-Il est à pied alors qu'il se sent pas bien?

-Oui...

-Mais il est malade! »

Rapidement, elle sortit son portable et lui envoya un message.

Marchant dans l'herbe du bord de route, Nathaniel sortit son portable après que celui-ci est vibré dans sa poche.

**Oshun** (22h20) :Mélodie viens de m'apprendre que tu es rentré chez toi à pied alors que tu ne te sans pas bien! Mais tu es fou? T'as plutôt intérêt à m'envoyer un message lorsque tu seras chez toi sinon, je viendrais te botter les fesses!

Le jeune homme esquiva un petit sourire crispé. Il s'attendait à se faire un peu engueuler par elle. Il lui envoya une réponse:

**Moi** (22h26) :Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te préviens dès que je suis chez moi. Passe une bonne soirée et amuse-toi bien surtout! Bisous

**Oshun** (22h28) :Ok, j'attends ton message. Je ne profiterais pas de la soirée tant que j'aurais pas eus ton message, d'accord? Sois prudent. Et c'est dommage que tu sois plus là... Enfin bon... Repose toi bien en tous cas! Bisous

**Moi** (22h31) :Pas de souci.

Le regard du délégué fixa son téléphone, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'éteignit.

Après l'avoir glissé dans sa poche, il se remit en route, les mots d'Armin tournant toujours en boucle dans sa tête. En y repensant, ils vont bien ensemble...

Son moral était au niveau des ses chaussettes. Plus il y pensait et plus il parvenait à se convaincre qu'Armin veut mieux que lui aux côtés d'Oshun.

Assise par terre, autour du célèbre jeu de la bouteille, Oshun était plus concentrée sur l'arrivé prochain d'un message plutôt qu'au jeu qui se déroulait devant elle. Pourquoi met-il autant de temps à arriver chez lui? Ça fait presque trois quarts d'heures qu'il est partit... Elle soupira, les yeux rivés sur son portable, posé à côté d'elle, à côté de son verre de ponch. Et, d'un coup, son portable vibra, enfin. Sur le coup de la surprise, Oshun se jeta sur celui-ci, renversant son verre de ponch en même temps.

« Ah merde...

-Bah alors Oshun, déjà soûle? Plaisanta Alexy.

Les restes des joueurs se mirent à rire en même temps.

Un rapide coup d'œil au message et Oshun se joignit aux autres dans un fou rire. Enfin, il était enfin arrivé chez lui... Elle avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme s'était envolé d'un coup. Elle en avait même les larmes aux yeux...

Le reste de la partie fut rempli de fou rire. Ce fut particulièrement drôle de voir Lysandre imiter le présidant de la république ou Armin imiter la poule. Mais le mieux fut de voir Alexy, Ambre, Castiel, Iris et Rosalya faire les pompom girls sur une chanson débile. Oshun, Armin et Hoyana ont manqué de s'étouffer avec leurs boissons.

.

Tout était silencieux autour de lui. Allongé dans son lit, Nathaniel ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait à la soirée des jumeaux et si Oshun s'amusait.

Puis, il reçu un message. Il ouvrit son portable et plissa les yeux face à la lumière de celui-ci. Un message d'Hoyana?

**Hoyana** (01h21): Le blond, c'est Castiel! Comme j'ai pas ton numéro (et que je le veux pas!) j'emprunte le portable d'Hoyana! J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais fuis le queue entre les jambes! Je savais bien que t'étais un lâche! Juste pour te dire que j'avais raison à propos d'Oshun. Elle est bien mieux avec Armin, au moins lui, c'est pas un trouillard! T'as qu'à constater par toi même par cette photo que je viens de prendre! Passe une bonne soirée à chialer, froussard!

Doucement, Nathaniel continua à faire défiler le message jusqu'à l'apparition d'une photo. Il tourna son téléphone pour la remettre droite. Son cœur manqua de s'arrêter. Il y avait Oshun, allongée sur Armin, leurs visages très proche. Vraiment très proche. Oshun affichait un grand sourire au même titre qu'Armin.

« Attends, calme toi Nath » murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Peut-être qu'elle est sortit de son contexte... C'est vrai quoi, la soirée est déjà bien avancé et l'alcool à du faire effet sur leurs équilibres et leurs façons de penser...

Peut-être que ça veut rien dire, que cette position ne veux rien dire du tout...

Peut-être que...

Peut-être qu'il fait juste un horrible cauchemars...

Il referma son portable et le laissa tomber par terre, dans un bruit sourd sur la moquette de sa chambre...

« Et mince... murmura-t-il, le bras poser sur ses yeux »

.

La partie de Twister® venait de se terminer et on charriait encore Armin et Oshun pour avoir tous les deux perdu l'équilibre et s'être étalés comme deux crêpes, l'un sur l'autre, dans un fou rire générale.

Lors d'un moment de calme, Lysandre interpela Oshun, alors qu'elle parlait avec Armin, assise sur le canapé.

« Oshun, il est 1h40 du matin et Nathaniel m'a dit qu'on te ramenais. Donc on part dans cinq minutes, dès qu'Ambre aura lâché les lèvres de Damien.

-Oh, déjà? Le temps est passé vraiment vite...

-Oui. En même temps, quand on s'amuse. C'était une super soirée Armin! Merci de m'avoir invité.

-De rien. Merci d'être venu. répondit-il

-J'arrive dans cinq minutes Lysandre. Merci à ton frère d'accepter de me déposer chez moi.

-Pas de problème, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lysandre s'éloigna rapidement, rappelant au passage à Ambre qu'ils devaient y aller.

-Oh, tu pars déjà? Lui demanda Armin.

-Oui, désolée.

-Oh reste encore, la soirée est pas finie...

-Je sais mais le frère de Lysandre est déjà super sympa de me ramener, alors je vais pas faire ma capricieuse...

-T'as qu'à rester dormir à la maison!

-Hein? Dormir ici? Mais j'ai pas mes affaires de toilettes ni de rechanges, ni rien...

-On te prêtera ce qui faut... Aller dis oui... Personne ne t'attends dans ton appartement...

-C'est que...

-Sauf si tu tiens vraiment à rentrer chez toi, je te forcerais pas à rester...

À ce moment là, on aurait dit un gamin capricieux réclament une friandise à sa mère. C'est vrai que là, maintenant, elle n'avait pas du tout envi de rentrer chez elle...

-C'est... C'est que je ne veux pas gêner...

-Ça ne dérange pas, t'inquiète, regarde! Eh, Alexy, Oshun reste dormir ici, ça te dérange pas?

-Pas du tout! Au contraire, c'est cool! Cria son frère, de l'autre bout du salon.

-Tu vois! Alors?

Oshun semblait hésiter encore.

-Ça sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire!

-Et le jeu vidéo que je t'ai offert, c'est quoi?

-Alleeeeer...

La jeune fille soupira, un demi sourire sur les lèvres:

-D'accord, je reste. Je vais prévenir Lysandre et je reviens!

-Ah ouais, cool! »

Cinq minutes plus trad, Oshun était de retour sur le canapé, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Armin.

.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée interpela Nathaniel. Un œil sur son réveil lui indiqua que sa sœur venait de rentrer. D'un bon, il se leva et ouvrit le porte de sa chambre, la faisant sursauter.

« Putin, tu m'as fais, peur! T'es dingue!

-Désolé Ambre... Je voulais savoir... Euh...

-Quoi?

-Euh... La soirée... Comment ça s'est passée après que je sois partis?

-Tu veux dire après 22h? Tu veux quand même pas que je te raconte 4h de soirée?

-Non, seulement les grosses lignes...

Ambre soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Bin, on a fait des jeu de sociétés comme le jeu de la bouteille ou le jeu de Twister®. Après je sais pas trop, moi j'étais plus avec Damien qu'avec les autres. Après je suis rentrée voilà! Content?

-Oui, merci...

Au fond de lui, il se sentait un peu soulagé. Le coup de la photo devait être issu du jeu d'équilibre...

-Bon, je vais me coucher! Bonne nuit!

-Ouais, bonne nuit.

Il se retourna pour retourner dans sa chambre lorsqu'Ambre l'interpella

-Au fait.

-Quoi?

-Oshun n'est pas rentée avec nous. Je crois qu'elle est restée dormir chez eux.

Elle esquiva un sourire mauvais et claqua la porte de sa chambre, oubliant surement qu'il était 2h du matin et que ses parents dormaient surement.

-Elle... Dort là-bas? »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Et voilà! Bah oui, il fallait bien que je coupe à un moment crucial, sinon, c'est pas drôle!

Merci pour vos visites, toujours si nombreuses!

**Miranda Every: **Arf... ^^ Bah voilà aussi, vous faites tous pour m'embrouiller! C'est méchant! Je sais jamais qui c'est ce « Guest » Tss! Comment ça, ta pas revievé la semaine dernière? Amende! =P. Bin oui, Castiel main dans la main avec quelqu'un, c'est bizarre mais bon, c'est la suite de ma première fiction, donc voilà! Et je ne suis pas assez sadique pour les faire casser! Et c'est vrai que j'aurais pu envoyer Oshun parler avec Violette mais j'écrivais mon chapitre et à la fin, je me suis fait la remarque! Je vais me rattraper, t'inquiètes pas! Euh, peut-être pas un remake de Projet X... quoique... Naaaan! ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Life-is-Colorful: **Alors c'est toi, la méchante qui m'embrouille avec tes reviews anonyme! Tsss^^ Brefouille, tu sais, pour le titre, je ne pense pas que beaucoup de monde aient encore comprit! Mais c'est pas trop dure de comprendre le truc! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**ambroisine: **Ah, c'est quoi ce big commentaire? Bon, si j'ai bien tous comprit, Rinkaku est... ta conscience? Ton zampakutô? Ton hollow? (Nan, je ne suis pas Banzaï! Accusations infondées!) Donc, oui, pauvre petite Charlotte, mais bon, c'est la vie hein? J'espère que la soirée ta plu! Et à Rinkaku aussi, tant qu'à faire! Merci pour ton big commentaire!

**Mathilde: **Je constate, je constate! Arg, 2 semaines? Olala... :-( Profite bien de tes vacances! Sadique est mon deuxième prénom, tu savais pas? Et oui, c'était OBLIGÉ que je fasse intervenir Castiel et Hoyana! Et c'est pas encore finit!^^ Aller, bonnes vacances et à dans 2 semaines! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Firefiles: **Et moi, ça m'a fais plaisir de savoir que ça t'a fait plaisir de me faire plaisir! *reprend son souffle* Mais tu sais que j'y ai pensé de les laisser enfermer tout les deux dans le lycée, tout un weekend, mais j'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour la suite... Du coup j'ai opter pour la soirée et j'ai mis cette phrase comme un mini hommage à ce début d'idée que j'ai choisis de ne pas développer! Hihi! Moi cannibale? Naaaan...! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Jane Foster: **Ainsi va la vie!^^ Ouais, pour les parent de Violette, moi aussi, je lui imagine des parents pareil! Ouinnnnnnnn j'ai pas été à la japan expo! ahhhhhhh *cris de désespoir* Mais... comme je suis maline, j'ai fait une capture d'écran de ce poster sur le site d'amour sucré et, après un peu de modifications, je l'ai en fond d'écran. Bon, c'est pas la version poster mais c'est déjà ça! On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**cocoola-chan: **Des conneries lors de la fiesta des jumeaux? C'est pas mon style! ^^ J'espère que ça t'a plu! Et j'espère que tu auras une connexion internet! Merci pour ton commentaire!

Bon et bin j'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochaine pour le chapitre 8!

Bisous

TiteOshun


	8. Rumeurs

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour bonjour! On est dimanche! Fin de weekend mais... chapitre 8! ^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Rumeurs***

Le reste de la soirée fut très agréable. C'était la partie danse, sous les lumières colorées installées pour l'occasion. Entre les danses endiablées et les quelques slows, Oshun se fit plaisir, passant des bras d'Alexy à ceux d'Armin pour un slow particulièrement tendre entre les deux adolescents.

Et c'est vers 6h du matin que les derniers invités quittèrent la maison.

Alexy avait accompagné les derniers invités devant la maison alors que Armin et Oshun rassemblait dans un sac poubelle les verres et les assiettes qui trainaient encore.

Après un énième bâillement, Armin conduisit Oshun dans la chambre d'ami.

« Tiens, c'est un de mes tee-short, tu peux t'en servir comme chemise de nuit. Si tu veux, demain matin tu pourras prendre une douche. Ma chambre est juste à côté, alors si t'as un souci, hésite pas, d'accord?

-Oui, merci.

-Et puis, tu peux dormir aussi longtemps que tu veux. Alexy et moi, on va surement pas se lever avant midi mais si tu es réveillée plus tôt, fais comme chez toi, n'hésites pas surtout, ok?

-D'accord, c'est noté!

-Bon, bin je vais te laisser dormir.

-Merci de me permettre de rester ici.

-De rien, ça me fais plaisir. Et...

Il semblait hésiter à parler... Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noir.

-Oui?

-Euh... Merci d'être venue. Ta présence à été le plus beau des cadeaux pour moi.

Les joues de la jeune filles rougirent légèrement.

-M...Merci. Ça été un pur plaisir de venir à cette soirée. Merci encore de m'avoir invité.

-Bon bin, bonne nuit alors. À demain. Enfin, à tout à l'heure, vue l'heure qu'il est!

-Ouais, bonne nuit à toi aussi! À tout à l'heure. »

Une fois seule, Oshun s'allongea sur le lit et son regard tomba sur un cadre photo qui représentait un couple et deux enfants, parfaitement identique. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ils ont l'aire d'une famille unie. La chance... Le sommeil la rattrapa rapidement et elle s'endormit en quelques minutes.

Toujours debout devant la porte de la chambre d'ami, Armin se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi avait-il rien dit?... Il était sur le point de le faire pourtant... Pourquoi est-ce si dure? C'était pourtant le moment idéal... Elle et lui, seuls dans une pièce... Toutes les conditions étaient réunies... Et pourtant... Il soupira, déçu par sa propre lâcheté. Il retourna dans sa chambre, trainant un peu des pieds. Un regard, à l'autre bout du couloir, l'avait regardé faire.

« Courage frangin, un jour, tu vaincras! murmura son frère en esquivant un demi sourire »

C'est le soleil sur son visage qui la réveilla ce matin là. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne reconnue pas toute suite sa chambre... Et pour cause, elle n'était pas chez elle. Elle se redressa, remettant ses neurones en place. Un œil sur son portable lui indiqua l'heure. 13h15.

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La maison était plongée dans le calme. Oshun se demandait si les jumeaux étaient levés. Arrivée devant la porte de la salle de bain, elle abaissa la poignet, tout en baillant, bouche grande ouverte.

En l'espace d'un instant, Oshun se retrouva en mode pause. Elle avait en face d'elle, Armin, en serviette de bain, sortant tout juste de la baignoire.

Il eut un blanc, de plusieurs secondes. Oshun se perdait sur la contemplation de son torse, alors que lui se perdait à la regarder porter son tee-short, lui arrivant au dessus des genoux.

Finalement, c'est Oshun qui percuta en premier.

« Dé... Désolée... Je... Je pensais que c'était libre...

-Pas... pas de problème, c'est moi... Je... J'aurais du fermer à clef...

-Euh... Je... Je repasserais. Dit-elle, visiblement gênée de la situation.

-Non... C'est bon... Je... Je finirais de m'habiller dans ma chambre... Vas-y.

-D'accord. Euh... Désolée quand même... T'as encore les cheveux mouillé, pense à les sécher.

-Merci... Tiens, je t'ai sortis une serviette de bain et je te prête des affaires à moi... Tu me les rendras demain au lycée!

-D'accord, merci! »

Rapidement, Armin quitta la salle de bain, le visage encore un peu rouge. Son frère, sortant tous juste de sa chambre, affichait un grand sourire comprenant ce qui venait de se passer. Très gêné, Armin se précipita dans sa chambre, la main fermement accrochée à sa serviette de bain, autour de sa taille.

Adosser à la porte de sa chambre, Armin se remettait doucement de ses émotions. La vision d'Oshun hantait son esprit. Encore une fois, son cœur battait à la chamade. Il n'avait plus aucun doute, il l'aimait, comme un fou.

La semaine qui vient! Cette semaine, il lui avouera tout!

Allongée dans la baignoire, de l'eau chaude jusqu'au menton, ses pensées étaient encore un peu troublé par ce qu'elle venait de voir... Ses joues étaient surement encore un peu rouge. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son corps à cette vue. Pourquoi son cœur avait manqué un battement? Pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à regarder autre chose à ce moment là? Pourquoi son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir penser à autre chose? Alala, les garçons... Elle plongea finalement la tête dans l'eau.

Un dernier regard sur la glace au dessus du lavabo. Ses cheveux argentée étaient en ordre et on ne voyait pas que la nuit avait été courte. Parfait!

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et retrouva les jumeaux, assit autour de la table de la cuisine. Deux paires de yeux se retournèrent vers elle.

« Salut Oshun! S'écria Alexy. Bien dormis?

-Bonjour Alexy. Oui, j'ai bien dormis merci et toi?

-À merveille.

-Tu manges quoi le matin? Lui demanda Armin, posé à côté du micro-onde, attendant que son café soit chaud.

-Euh... Un chocolat chaud, si tu as.

-Et un chocolat chaud, un! »

Le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement. Le reste de la journée se déroula de la même manière. L'après-midi avait commencé par un dvd mais avait finit en bataille de coussins générale.

Finalement, lorsque les parents des jumeaux rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent les trois adolescents en train de dormir sur le canapé, Oshun, coincée entre les deux garçons, sa tête posé sur l'épaule d'Armin à sa droite et la tête d'Alexy sur son autre épaule, à sa gauche.

C'est le soir venue, après le dîner gentiment offerts par les parents d'Alexy et Armin qu'Oshun rentra chez elle. Après avoir remercier le papa et Armin de l'avoir ramené chez elle, elle s'allongea sur son lit, soudainement très fatiguée. Un grand sourire au lèvres, ce weekend avait été comme un rêve pour elle. Un dernier œil sur son portable fit effacer son sourire. Nathaniel ne lui avait toujours pas répondu à son message de ce matin, où elle lui demandait s'il allait mieux. Un peu déçue, elle finit par s'endormir. On verra avec lui demain.

Le réveille fut plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. De très bonne humeur, elle se dirigea en avance au lycée, dans l'espoir de pouvoir parler avec Nathaniel. Mais arrivée devant la salle des délégués, celle-ci se trouvait vide.

« Bizarre, c'est pas son genre de ne pas être là le matin... » dit-elle pour elle même. Soudain, elle entendit le bruit de la poignée. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se recula et se cacha derrière le porte manteau. Mélodie entra, accompagnée d'une fille se prénomment Capucine, toutes deux dans la classe de Nath.

Oshun ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle se cachait. Les deux filles se mirent alors à parler, apparemment sans avoir remarqué la présence d'Oshun.

« Alors, tu lui a toujours pas dit? Commença Capucine.

-Non... Mais il à l'air un peu ailleurs aujourd'hui.

-Et tu compte lui avouer tes sentiments quand? Je te signal qu'on est en dernière année... Après, ça sera peut-être trop tard!

-Je sais bien mais...

-Mais quoi? D'abord, en seconde, tu m'as dis que c'était trop tôt et que tu ne le connaissait pas assez... Bon ok! En première, tu m'as dis que tu le feras, un jour où vous serez que tous les deux ici mais l'année s'est terminée et toujours rien. Et cette année? Qu'est-ce que tu attend exactement? Tu sais, il n'y a pas de moment précis pour te déclarer... À force d'attendre le bon moment, tu vas passer à côté de quelque chose...

-Mais s'il me dit non?

-C'est un risque mais tu sauras pas si tu lui demande pas.

-Il y a une rumeur comme quoi il serait amoureux de quelqu'un...

-Et c'est peut-être toi ce quelqu'un!

-Mais ça pourrait bien être Oshun!

-De terminal S?

-Oui...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?

-Tu les a pas déjà vu? Ils sont vraiment très proche... Je suis sûr que c'est elle, cette personne.

-Mélodie... Si tu pars perdante, c'est foutu!

-Garde ça pour toi, mais il paraît que samedi, il a quitté la soirée pour une autre raison que sa santé... Il serait partit par jalousie.

-Qui t'as dit ça?

-Armin...

-Pff, c'est n'importe quoi. Il devait surement être un peu éméché à ce moment là!

-Peut-être mais...

-Évidemment! Nathaniel ne te mentirait pas... Vous travaillez ensemble au bureau depuis la seconde! Tu est surement la fille avec qui il est le plus proche!

Mélodie resta silencieuse.

-Peut-être mais c'est pas impossible... Tu sais, le reste de la soirée, Armin la passer avec Oshun. C'est peut-être ça la jalousie dont-il ma parlé...

-C'est vrai que ses deux là ne se sont pas quitté de toute la soirée... Un vrai petit couple!

Capucine semblait perdu dans ses pensées, un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, elle reprit:

-Bon, en tout cas, ça veut pas dire que tu as perdu toute chance! Lance toi dès que possible, d'accord?

-Oui. »

Ayant récupéré les papiers que Mélodie était venue chercher, les deux filles ressortirent et refermèrent la porte derrière elle. Oshun resta un moment à sa place, adossée contre le mur.

Nath, amoureux... N'importe quoi! Elle ont fumées ces nanas ou quoi? Et pourquoi Armin lui aurait raconter ça? C'est n'importe quoi aussi! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Elle aperçut l'heure sur la pendule, se rendant compte qu'elle allait être en retard. Elle sortit de sa cachette et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, en vain.

« Elle m'ont enfermée! Merde! »

Essayant de ne pas trop paniquer, elle ouvrit le fenêtre, dans l'idée de passer par là... Un œil en bas lui rappela que cette salle est au premier étage! Tous en bas, il y avait des buissons... Pas le choix, elle doit faire avec. Elle passa d'abord son sac, qui tomba lourdement dans le buisson.

« Bon, à mon tour! Respire Oshun, ça va le faire. »

Elle s'agrippa au rebord de la fenêtre et commença à descendre, s'aidant des rebords du mur. Malgré ses 1m65, ses pieds devait encore être à presque un mètre du sol. Un mètre, c'est rien. Après une grand inspiration, elle lâcha prise et tomba dans le buisson.

Elle se releva péniblement, constatant qu'elle s'était ouverte l'intérieur de la main et que ça saignait pas mal. Pas le temps d'aller à l'infirmerie, elle enroula sa main meurtrie dans un mouchoir en tissu, fit un nœud et se précipita en cours, commencé depuis déjà quelques minutes.

Le cours passa lentement pour la jeune fille. Elle n'écoutait qu'a moitié ce que le professeur racontait, plus concentrée sur la conversation des filles qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Alexy, assit à côté d'elle, remarqua qu'elle ne prenait pas de note et qu'elle semblait un peu ailleurs. Il tenta une conversation.

« Oshun?

-...

-Oshun? Allô?

-Hein, quoi? Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers son voisin

-Ça va?

-Mmh...

-Mmh oui ou mmh non?

-Alexy?

-Oui?

Elle resta un moment sans rien dire, les yeux perdu dans le vague. Puis elle reprit.

-Non, rien.

Quoi lui dire? Quoi lui demander?

-T'es sûr que ça va? L'interrompit-il

-Oui, t'inquiètes!

-Justement, ça m'inquiète... Tu sembles vraiment paumée...

-C'est exactement ça... Je suis perdu... J'aurais du penser à prendre un GPS... »

Elle se mit à sourire, rassurant un peu son ami. Il commençais à connaître Oshun et il savait qu'elle ne comptait pas lui en dire plus... Il devra attendre qu'elle se décide à lui parler.

Lorsqu'enfin, la sonnerie retentit à travers tous le lycée, Oshun se dirigea vers la salle des délégués. Bien qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Non, ces filles se trompaient surement... Nathaniel n'est pas un menteur. S'il a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien samedi soir, c'est que c'était surement le cas, Oshun n'avait pas à en douter.

Arrivée sur place, son ami était assit, comme à son habitude, sous une pile de dossier.

« Nathi?

Celui-ci leva la tête et détourna les yeux. Surprise par ce comportement qui lui ressemble pas, Oshun s'approcha et posa des deux mains sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je...

Il se tut et reprit, après avoir vu la main de son amie.

-Tu es blessée?

-Oh, c'est rien, t'inquiètes! Dit-elle en cachant sa main meurtrie derrière son dos.

Nathaniel se leva et lui attrapa la main de force. Doucement, il retira le mouchoir rougit par le sang et constata la profondeur de la blessure.

-Il faut soigner ça! Ça pourrait s'infecter. Suis moi! »

Sans attendre de réclamation, Nathaniel entraina sa prisonnière à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Celle-ci était vide mais le délégué sortit de sa poche une clef et ouvrit la porte.

« Attends, on a le droit de rentrer sans l'infirmière?

-On va pas attendre qu'elle finisse de manger.

-J'ai cette blessure depuis ce matin, ça peu bien attendre encore un peu.

-Depuis ce matin? Raison de plus pour soigner ça toute suite. Assis toi là! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Oshun s'exécuta, consciente qu'il ne la lâchera pas!

Après avoir rassemblé de quoi désinfecter et penser la plaie, il s'installa en face d'elle et commença à nettoyer la main d'Oshun. Celle-ci grimaça légèrement.

-Désolée, ça fait pas trop mal?

-Non, c'est bon.

Un moment de silence s'était installé entre les deux adolescents. Oshun regardait attentivement chacun des gestes très doux de son ami. Le contacte des doigt du jeune blond firent frisonner la jeune fille. Son regard violet se perdit sur le visage du garçon, les yeux très concentrée sur sa tâche. Décidément, il sait tous faire... Puis, Nathaniel qui rompit le silence.

-Je suis désolé...

-De quoi?

-De ne pas avoir répondu à ton message, hier.

-Oh... C'est pas grave. Tu devais te reposer... Je suis contente de voir que tu te sens mieux.

Le jeune homme se sentait un peu gêner par son mensonge, qu'il croyait pourtant évidant.

-Le reste de la soirée a été comment? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Très sympa! On a bien rigolé. Dommage que tu n'étais pas là...

-Je te manquais? Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Oui. Répondit-elle très sérieusement.

-V...Vraiment?

Nath avait levé les yeux, surprit part le sérieux de son amie. Une vague de chaleur parcourus alors son cœur.

-Oui. Cette fête aurait été parfaite si tu avait été là avec moi.

-Oh... Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'Armin avait été là pour toi!

Oshun se raidit, se rappelant la conversation des Mélodie et Capucine.

-Oui... c'est vrai...

Elle fixait toujours sa main, désormais bandée. L'ambiance avait un peu refroidit.

-Et voilà! Penses à changer le pansement ce soir.

-Merci Nathi...

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à sortir quand Nathaniel lui attrapa l'autre main.

-Attends. Euh... Je voulais savoir...

Il semblait hésiter à poser sa question.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Il y a pas mal de rumeurs qui circulent sur Armin et toi depuis la soirée...

-Ah bon?

-Oui, comme quoi vous seriez ensemble. Je voulais juste savoir si... Enfin si c'est vrai... ou pas...

-Non, c'est faux! Il n'y rien entre Armin et moi! Répondit-elle vivement, presque sur la défensive.

-Il ne s'est rien passée entre vous samedi soir?

-Rien du tout!

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement! Il avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait de quitter son cœur.

-Ah ok! C'est juste des rumeurs, alors... dit-il finalement en esquivant un sourire.

-Oui... C'est ça qui te tracassais autant?

-Euh... Oui... Désolé de t'avoir inquiété...

Oshun se contenta de sourire, heureuse de le voir de nouveau lui même.

-Au fait, tu fais quoi mercredi prochain? reprit-il

-Euh... Rien pourquoi?

-Est-ce que tu voudrais venir au cinéma avec moi?

-Oui, avec plaisir!

-Super! Rendez vous à 14h devant alors!

-Oui! Aller, dépêchons-nous d'aller manger!

-Ouais! »

Nathaniel se laissa entrainer par son amie, de nouveau confiant. Il n'a pas encore perdu la bataille finalement! Et il comptait bien profiter de ce rendez vous pour mettre les choses à plat avec elle!

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Bon, c'est tous pour aujourd'hui! Merci pour toutes ces visites! Je suis vraiment gâtée avec des lecteurs comme vous! Merci!

**ambroisine: **Encore un big commentaire! J'ai légèrement cru que tu étais plus du côté de Nath!^^ Et pour Alexy, bin tu es déjà au courent mais chute, tu garde ça pour toi! *regarde les autres lecteur en souriant* Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Jane Foster: **Oui, pauvre petite Mélodie... Haha alors une addicte d'Armin... mmh! Je devrais faire un pronostique... les fan de Nath et ceux d'Armin... Qui va gagner le cœur de la belle Oshun? Mouhahaha XD Mais euh... Je ne suis pas comestible... Tu vas juste tu choper un gros mal de ventre!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Firefiles: **Et moi ça m'a fait plaisir que tu es du plaisir de savoir que tu m'a fait plaisir lorsque j'ai eu du plaisir que te prenne du plaisir à me faire plaisir … ^^ Encore une Armin-addicte! Et oui, Castiel déchire grave avec son message! Il faut pas oublier que lui et Nath « s'adore! » Pour ce qui va se passer après, bien tu verras! Tu as lu trois fois ma première fiction? Whoua! Merci!^^ En parlent de cette fiction, un bonus va être publié aujourd'hui, en réponse à une demande d'une lectrice! J'espère que tu iras le lire et que tu lâchera une petite review! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Kikki83: **Et 3 pour Armin, 1 pour Nath! ^^ Je compte les fan!^^ Hééé, pollueuse va! Mais j'aime bien cette pollution donc oui, vas y pollue! J'ai pas trop le flood mais là c'est complément autorisé! Fais toi plaisir! Hihihi! Merci d'avoir autant apprécier « D'une gamine pour une tête rouge » et merci pour ton commentaire!

**bousasa: **Ola Armin s'est une ennemi!^^ J'ai couper dans ce genre de moment! Je suis une auteur sadique, rien de nouveau! Mouhahaha XD Merci pour ton commentaire!

**cocoola-chan: **Voui, j'ai vu! Vive internet!^^ Ah bah oui, lire en voiture, forçement! Moi, ça me rend malade!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

Bon bin je crois que c'est tous...

Ah si! Olala si!

En réponse à une demande, j'ai posté un Bonus à la suite « D'une gamine pour une tête rouge »! Il s'agit un résumé de toute l'histoire, chapitre par chapitre, du point de vue de notre très cher Castiel! Parce que, en générale, c'est les pensées et les réflexions d'Hoyana qu'on a! Donc, cette lectrice à voulu savoir ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de Castiel, tout au long de la fiction! Voilà qui est fait! Venez lire!

Profil de TiteOshun, D'une gamine pour une tête rouge, Chapitre 19, Bonus 1

En vous souhaitant une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain,

TiteOshun


	9. Au cinéma

**Note de l'auteur: **Très cher lecteurs, bonjour! Après une semaine d'attente, voici pour vous le chapitre 9! Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Au cinéma***

L'après-midi, il y avait TP de physique et chimie. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'Oshun se rendit en cours. Elle avait finalement réglé ce petit problème avec Nathaniel et surtout elle lui avait rendu son sourire. Mais en contre partie, les dires des filles lui semblaient de plus en plus vrais. C'est la voix de son partenaire de TP qui la sortit de ses pensées.

« Oshun?

-Oui?

-Tu n'écoutais pas ce que je te disais?

-Non, désolée Armin... Tu disais?

Celui-ci soupira.

-Je te demandais si tu étais d'accord avec moi pour la question 3!

-Oh, oui, je suis d'accord!

-Bon, on passe à la question 4 alors!

-Armin?

-Oui? Répondit-il sans lever les yeux de compte rendu.

-Tu as entendu les rumeurs qui circulent sur nous deux depuis samedi?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta d'écrire et leva les yeux sur sa voisine.

-Oui. Tu le monde pense qu'on sort ensemble.

-Ah... Qu'est-ce qui leurs fait penser ça? C'est stupide!

-Je ne sais pas...

Alors elle trouve cette idée stupide. Cette simple phrase, dite sans méchanceté, avait eut l'effet d'un claque pour Armin.

Bien décidé à rendre ces rumeurs vrais, il lui demanda, les yeux plein d'espoir.

-Au fait Oshun?

-Oui?

-Tu es libre, mercredi?

-Mercredi? Non, Nathi m'a invité au cinéma. Désolée.

-Oh... J'voulais t'inviter aussi... Il a été plus rapide que moi sur ce coup là...

Et mince! Il pensait pourtant avoir écarté Nathaniel de ce combat... Le sous entendu de samedi et les nombreuses rumeurs auraient dû lui suffire pour qu'il renonce... Il est plus coriace que ce qu'il croyait...

-Au pire, t'as qu'à venir avec nous! Ça sera plus sympa une sortie tout les trois!

Venir avec eux? Pourquoi pas... Au moins, il est sûr que son rival de va rien tenter s'il est là!

-Ouais, ça serait cool!

-Super! Le rendez-vous est à 14h devant le cinéma, mercredi après-midi. »

Nathaniel fit une légère grimace lorsqu'il reçu un message d'Oshun lui expliquant qu'Armin sera également de la partie mercredi prochain. Pas moyen d'être tranquille!

Le jour J arriva finalement et les trois jeunes s'installèrent dans la salle sombre. Assit de chaque côtés de la jeune fille, Nathaniel et Armin se jetèrent un regard assassin. La guerre est déclarée!

Le film se lança alors et seule la lumière de l'écran géant éclairait les adolescents.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nathaniel décrocha un peu du film, se souvenant qu'il voulait mettre fin à cette bataille ridicule entre Armin et lui. Son regard se posa sur la main de la jeune fille, posée sur l'accoudoir. La scène qui passait à ce moment là était un scène de suspense, qui tenait en haleine Oshun. C'est le moment idéale pour lui prendre la main. Timidement, il approcha sa main de la sienne. Mais au moment où leurs doigts allaient se toucher, Oshun serra le poing, cachant ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa main. Arrêté dans son geste, Nathaniel ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Pourquoi est-ce si dure? Il leva alors les yeux sur l'autre voisin d'Oshun et constata avec horreur que lui, avait réussi à lui prendre la main. Oshun la serra d'ailleurs de toutes ses forces, attendant le moment où le tueur allait bondir sur sa victime.

Armin affichait un grand sourire de victoire, particulièrement fier de lui même. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu, Nathaniel inspira et décida se passer au niveau supérieur. Il tendit alors sa main, proposant silencieusement à sa voisine son bras. Alors que le tueur s'était brutalement jeté sur sa victime, Oshun s'empressa de le serrer contre elle, lâchant en même temps la main d'Armin.

Armin cru rêver. À présent, Oshun était presque blottie contre son rival, qui lui rendait son sourire de fierté.

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent ainsi. Armin réfléchissait à un autre plan, les deux bras croisés sur son torse, alors que Nathaniel profitait de chaque seconde, Oshun presque dans ses bras. Il avait oublié sa gêne des premières secondes et savourait la présence de la jeune fille contre lui.

Puis Armin eut une idée lumineuse. Il sortit de sa poche un paquet de bonbon et en proposa un à Oshun. La scène du tueur bondissant sur sa victime étant passée depuis longtemps, elle se détacha de Nathaniel, ne pouvant pas résister à un bonbon à la fraise, son parfum préféré.

Très fier de lui, Armin chercha du regard son rival, content qu'elle est enfin lâchée son bras.

Nathaniel était sur les fesses. Quelle coup bas! Lui proposer une friandise pour qu'elle lui lâche le bras! C'est bas!

Retour à la case départ!

La fin du film approchait, et Nathaniel était toujours à la recherche d'un ultime idée pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Puis, un sanglot se fit entendre. En même temps, les deux garçons tournèrent la tête, constatant qu'Oshun pleurait à chaude larmes sur la scène finale, là où le héros était en train de mourir dans les bras de celle qu'il aime.

Rapidement, Nathaniel sortit un mouchoir en tissu blanc qu'il s'empressa de tendre à sa voisine. Celle-ci saisit le tissu, qu'elle passa sur ses yeux. Et comme si c'était la suite logique, Oshun lui saisit également la main, qui se tenait devant elle, attendant juste d'être prise.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du délégué alors qu'Amrin cherchait toujours son paquet de mouchoir se rappelant qu'il avait dû l'oublier sur sa table de nuit ce matin... Il soupira de mécontentement, déçu d'avoir raté l'occasion d'être là pour elle, alors qu'elle était si bouleversée.

C'est sous un beau soleil que les trois amis sortirent du cinéma.

« C'était vraiment sympa comme film! Surtout la scène finale! En plus, le héros est vraiment mort... C'est tellement triste!

Mais les deux garçons n'écoutaient que d'une oreille les commentaires d'Oshun, se lançant un regard de défis.

-Vous avez aimez? Leur demanda-elle

-Oui, c'était sympa, mais ça aurait été encore mieux si le collègue du héros ne s'était pas incrusté dans l'enquête! Commença Nathaniel en jetant un regard mauvais sur Armin.

-Oh, je trouve qu'il ont bien travaillés tous les deux.

-Moi, je trouvais que le héros prenait trop de place dans l'histoire! Ajouta Armin, en fixant Nathaniel.

-Tu trouves?

-Je pense que son collègue se prenait pour ce qu'il était pas! Il aurait du rester à sa place! Continua Nathaniel.

-Comme si le héros s'en serait sortit seul! Plaisanta Armin

-Le héros s'en serait parfaitement bien débrouillé seul sans que son idiot de collègue face tous capoter!

-Moi je dis, heureusement que le collègue été là, parce qu'à la fin, le héros n'est plus là! Et c'est qui qui va être avec la belle demoiselle? Sur ce coup là, le héros est vraiment un incapable! Il ne mérite pas le cœur de la fille!

-Peut-être mais il est évidant que le collègue se fait des films! Après tous, la fille ne le considèrent que comme un ami!

À présent, les deux garçons se faisaient face, se jetant clairement des éclaires à la figure. Oshun les regardait faire, sans trop comprendre d'où venait cette soudaine tension.

-Euh... Les garçons?

Mais ils ne semblaient plus l'écouter. C'est alors qu'une troisième personne se plaça entre les deux garçons, mettent fin à leurs combat visuel.

-STOP! S'écria Alexy!

-Alexy? S'étonna Oshun

-Désolé les gars, je vous prends Oshun! Je vous la rendrait quand vous serez calmés! »

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction de la part de quelqu'un, Alexy attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et l'entraina à sa suite, laissant Armin et Nathaniel plantés devant le cinéma.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alexy ralentit l'allure et lâcha le bras de son amie.

« Alexy? Tenta Oshun

-Allons boire un verre! Lui répondit-il en affichant un grand sourire.

Assit autour d'un jus de fruit, à la terrasse d'un café, Oshun fixait son ami, toujours un peu perdu.

-Euh... Alexy?

-Oui?

-On devrait pas retourner avec Nathi et Armin?

-Nan, laisses les seuls!

-Mais...

-Oshun?

-Quoi?

-Tu n'as rien remarqué, n'est-ce pas?

-À propos de quoi?

-Je m'en doutais un peu...

Oshun le dévisageais, définitivement perdu!

-Ok, je vais pas tourner autour du pot! Armin et Nathaniel ont tous les deux des vues sur toi!

Pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, Oshun semblait avoir été mise en pause.

-Hein? Répondit-elle finalement

-Ils sont tous les deux amoureux de toi!

-Euh... Attends... Tu pense que... Enfin qu'ils sont... A... Amoureux... De moi?

-Je ne le pense pas! J'en suis sûr!

-Mais...

-T'as vraiment rien remarqué?

-Euh...

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, si... Ça expliquait beaucoup de chose d'ailleurs... Le comportement bizarre de Nathaniel à propos de ses rumeurs, la conversation entre Mélodie et Capucine, cette soudaine tension entre les deux garçons...

Elle baissa les yeux, consciente que si Alexy lui avait rien dit, elle serait encore ignorante des sentiments que lui porte les deux garçons.

-Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi?

Les yeux toujours rivés sur son verre de jus de fruit, elle secoua la tête.

-Sur ce coup là, je ne peux pas trop t'aider!

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire exactement?

Alexy la fixa un moment, faisant tourner sa paille dans son verre.

-Déjà, des deux, qui aimes-tu le plus?

-Qui j'aime le plus? Euh... J'en sais rien... Je les aime tous les deux! Armin, Nathi... Je les aime tous les deux pareil...

-Je vois... Quand tu auras la réponse à cette question, je t'aiderais pour la suite, d'accord?

-Mmh... Merci Alexy. »

Finalement, Alexy l'avait raccompagnée chez elle, lui assurant qu'il l'excuserait auprès des deux garçons.

Allongée sur son lit, Oshun tournait le problème dans tous les sens... Armin et Nathaniel, amoureux d'elle? Vraiment? Elle avait du mal à y croire... Et pourtant, si c'était vrai, ça voudra forcément dire que l'un des deux finira blessé... Et ça, Oshun ne le voulait pas. Alors quoi? Que doit-elle faire?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voilà! Chapitre 9 terminé! Alors? Je me suis bien marrée à écrire ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi!^^

Merci pour vos visites!

**Jane Foster: **Haha, tu penses? ^^ Ah ouf, je ne serais pas mangé! En même temps, si tu me mange, je ne pourrais pas publier la suite! Et là, c'est tous les autres lecture qui vont te manger! ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Kikki83: **Oui, flood donc!^^ Armin est un grand timide, c'est pour ça! En même temps, elle allait pas rester enfermé dans la salle des délégués toute la matinée! Mmh, la scène de la salle de bain... ^^ *bave* Merci pour ton commentaire!

**ambroisine: **Euh... oui, je crois!^^ Mais ne te laisse pas abattre! En tant que fan-adicte de Nath, il faut que tu persévères! Et euh, c'est quoi ta review sur le bonus? O_O? Merci pour tes commentaires!

**Mathilde: **Oui, la guerre est déclarée! Que le meilleurs gagne! Oshun est une éternelle indécise! Ouais, la soirée à du déchirée!^^ (-Bah tu t'en doute, c'est toi qui l'a imaginée et écrite après tous...- T'as gueule conscience!) Bon retour! Je suis contente que le bonus t'ai plu! Et oui, Castiel pense! *acquiesce* Merci pour tes commentaires!

**cocoola-chan: **Oui, c'est tout à fait ça!^^ « Machin qui sort avec truc, etc... » Oulala Armin torse nue en fais baver plus d'une!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Life-is-Colorful: **Ouf alors, je suis contente que mon triangle amoureux passe chez toi!^^ Pas grave pour le beug, ça arrive! Tant mieux si le bonus t'a plu! Merci pour tes commentaires!

Bon, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 10!

Bonne semaine

TiteOshun


	10. Être ou ne pas être perdue

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour tous le monde! Enfin, nous voilà dimanche! Chapitre 10 arrivé! Pour les fan d'Hoyana et Castiel, vous aller être servis! Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Être ou ne pas être perdue***

Le lendemain matin, Oshun trainait des pieds pour se rendre au lycée. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormis... Comment une simple révélation peut-elle lui prendre autant la tête?

La journée passa lentement. Fidèle à elle même, la jeune fille souriait, essayant d'être le plus naturelle possible face à ses amis.

Suite à un professeur d'absent, la classe de terminal S finissait leur journée à 15h.

Peu désireuse de rentrée chez elle toute suite, elle se rendit en salle d'étude, afin de faire ses devoirs. Elle aurait préféré aller dans sa salle préférée, mais Nathaniel était pas là, sa présence avait été exigée pour une réunion avec la directrice.

Mais au bout d'une demi-heure à peine, Oshun referma son classeur, dans un bruit sourd qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Pas moyen de se concentrer. Elle soupira et se leva, décidée à finalement rentrer chez elle.

Après avoir récupéré ses affaires dans son casier, son attention se porta sur de la musique. Elle leva la tête, se demandant d'où ça venait.

Doucement, elle se laissa guider par cet air de musique, très entrainant. Au détour d'un couloir, une porte dissimulée sous un escalier était entre ouverte. La musique venait de là.

Oshun hésita un moment. Il y avait marqué « Entrée Interdite » sur la porte... Et pourtant, elle entra, bien décidée à savoir d'où venait cette chanson.

Elle descendit le long d'un escalier et se retrouva manifestement dans les sous sols du lycée. De la lumière interpella son regard, venant du fond du couloir sombre.

Plus elle s'avançait, et plus la musique était nette. Et, dans un dernier geste, elle poussa la porte, se retrouvant nez à nez avec une scène de musique improvisée sur une estrade, où deux personnes jouaient dessus. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître les deux musiciens. À la guitare, Castiel, très concentré sur la partition posé devant lui et au chant, Lysandre.

Le son de sa voix était si fluide. À aucun moment elle lui aurait soupçonné un tel talent pour le chant. C'est une voix familière qui la sortit de ses rêveries.

« Oshun?

-Hein? Hoyana?

-Que fait-tu ici?

-Je... J'ai entendu leur musique et je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici...

-Je vois.

-Vous n'avez pas trop le droit d'être là, non? J'ai vu l'inscription sur la porte...

-Non c'est vrai. Nath a gentiment accepté de prêter les clefs à Castiel et Lysandre. Mais tu ne dois pas le dire où ils aurait tous les trois de gros problèmes... C'est un secret assez bien gardé.

-Je ne dirais rien, ne t'en fais pas!

-Merci pour eux. Au faite, je pensais que tu serais rentrée chez toi. Contrairement à Castiel et moi qui avons cours dans une heure, Lysandre et toi avez terminé votre journée...

-J'ai pas trop envi de rentrer chez moi...

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

Oshun fixa du regard la jeune fille aux yeux bleu.

-Et bien... Je...

Sans attendre, Hoyana lui attrapa le bras et l'invita à s'asseoir sur la table, posée contre le mur, en face de la scène.

-Je t'écoute! Dit-elle finalement. »

Oshun lui raconta ce qu'Alexy lui avait rapporté au sujet d'Armin et de Nathaniel. Elle lui expliqua aussi qu'elle ne savait pas qui elle aimait le plus et que, l'un des deux finira forcement par être blessé.

Hoyana semblait en intense réflexion. Finalement, elle reprit:

« C'est vrai que c'est plutôt compliqué comme situation...

Oshun se contenta de baisser les yeux sur ses pieds, qui se balançaient dans le vide.

-Mais tu sais, même si pour l'instant, ça te paraît pas vraiment évidant, il y a forcement un des deux que tu aimes plus que l'autre.

-Ah bon?

-Oui! Sauf que là, tu ne le vois pas. Pour toi, tu les aimes tout les deux de la même façon mais pourtant, il y en a bien un que tu aimes plus que l'autre. Laisse toi du temps avec eux et ça te paraitra claire après. Le naturel reprend très vite le dessus.

-Si tu le dis...

-Je le dis! »

Elle affichait un grand sourire alors que la chanson des garçons venait de se terminée. D'un geste, Hoyana attrapa une bouteille d'eau et se précipita vers son petit ami, désormais accroupit sur le bord de la scène. Oshun sourit face à cette scène entre les deux amoureux. La voix calme et posé de Lysandre l'interpella.

« Alors, comment as tu trouvé la chanson?

-Très belle. Je ne savais pas que tu chantais.

-J'aime conserver un peu de mystère autour de moi.

-En tous cas, c'est beau à écouter.

-Merci. Je pense rajouter une parole.

-La quelle?

Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et lui murmura:

-Écoute ton cœur, car lui seul à la réponse à tes questions... »

Oshun resta bouche bée. Écouter son cœur... Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, fixant son regard vairon. Il lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement puis, après avoir bu de longues gorgés d'eau, se dirigea à nouveau vers la scène. Un sourire timide se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Lysandre avait toujours de drôle de façon de faire passer un message...

Elle se leva finalement, plus confiante. Elle s'apprêta à sortir quand la voix du guitariste l'arrêta dans son geste.

« Hé, tu balances pas pour la salle, ok?

Oshun se retourna vers Castiel, toujours accroupit à côté d'Hoyana. Celle-ci lui donna d'ailleurs un petit coup de coude.

Après un énième sourire, elle répondit.

-Je ne dirais rien, t'inquiètes pas. »

De retour dans la cour, Oshun se sentait un peu moins perdu. Les paroles d'Hoyana et de Lysandre tournait dans sa tête.

_« Même si pour l'instant, ça te paraît pas vraiment évidant, il y a forcement un des deux que tu aimes plus que l'autre »_

« Un que j'aime plus que l'autre... »murmura-t-elle. C'est ce que lui avait aussi dit Alexy... Alors pourquoi elle ne savait pas qui?

_« Écoute ton cœur, car lui seul à la réponse à tes questions... »_

« Écouter mon cœur... »

De sages paroles, certes, mais encore un peu confuse pour elle... Alors qu'elle était sur le point de quitter le lycée, une voix appela son prénom.

« Oshun!

-Nathi? Tu n'étais pas en réunion?

-Si, toujours, mais là, on fait une petite pause. Je file en cours juste après! D'ailleurs, je suis surpris de te voir encore au lycée.

-J'ai travaillé un peu mais là je rentrais chez moi.

-D'accord.

Il esquiva un sourire un peu gêné. Il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et reprit.

-Au fait, je...

-Oui?

-Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement, hier après midi... C'était puéril... J'ai vraiment agi comme un enfant... C'était nul de ma part...

-Oh... Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai malgré tous passée un bon moment... La fin a été un peu... Enfin... Voilà quoi! Mais c'était sympa.

-Oh, tant mieux, alors... J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus sortir en ville avec moi après cette épisode un peu... Honteux...

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, j'adore sortir avec toi!

Les joues du délégué se teintèrent légèrement de rouge. Rapidement, il détourna les yeux, esquivant un petit sourire de soulagement.

-Bon, d'accord. Merci. Moi aussi j'apprécie beaucoup d'être avec toi!

Il tourna alors la tête vers le bâtiment, et continua:

-Je dois te laisser, la réunion va reprendre... Euh, tu devrais te dépêcher de rentrer, j'ai l'impression que la pluie va par tarder à tomber...

Oshun leva les yeux vers le ciel gris-noir. Le vent soufflait fort, annonciateur d'une grosse averse.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Bon j'y vais alors. À demain.

-À demain. »

Oshun marchait rapidement, ne voulant pas se prendre l'averse sur la tête. Mais, au détour d'une rue, la pluie se mit à tombée, d'un coup, assombrissant la ville. Oshun se mit à courir, pour arriver plus vite chez elle.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à destination, elle aperçut quelqu'un, dos contre le mur, les deux mains dans les poches.

« Armin? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, sous la pluie?

-Oshun? Je... Je t'attendais...

-Ah bon? Euh... Tu m'attends depuis qu'on à finis les cours?

-Ouais...

Oshun soupira. Ça faisait presque un heure et demi qu'il était là alors...

-Bon, déjà, viens te mettre à l'abri... Tu es trempé... Tu vas attraper froid. Viens! »

Elle l'entraina à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, jusqu'à son appartement.

Alors qu'Armin retirait ses basket, Oshun alla chercher une serviette de bain et la posa sur la tête du jeune homme. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui proposa de lui faire du thé.

Alors que l'eau chauffait, un silence s'était installé dans la pièce. Seul le bruit de la pluie sur les fenêtres se faisait entendre.

Oshun s'approche de la table basse et y déposa deux tasses fumantes. Elle s'installa à côté de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors? Commença-t-elle. Pourquoi m'avoir attendu si longtemps?

-En fait... Euh... Je suis désolé pour hier... J'ai gâché la sortie en me disputant avec Nath et c'était pas très malin... On était venu pour passer un bon moment et au finale, ça s'est pas super bien finit...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en veux pas... On a tous nos moments de coup de gueule...

-Tu m'en veux pas, alors?

-Non.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, visiblement soulagé.

-Ok. Merci. »

Un nouveau silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Oshun ne parvenait pas à se détendre, surtout depuis qu'elle savait pour les sentiments du jeune homme. C'est bizarre, cette gêne ne semblait pas si intense avec Nath... Comme si c'était plus naturel venant du délégué que d'Armin.

Finalement, Armin brisa le silence.

« Au fait, je te rend le jeux que tu m'avais prêté.

-Ah merci. Alors, t'as réussi à t'améliorer depuis la dernière partie qu'on a fait?

-Évidemment! C'est pour ça que tu me l'a prêté!

-Tu me le prouve? Dit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Quand tu veux! Cette fois-ci, je vais te battre!

-C'est parti! »

L'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup entre les deux adolescents. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa bien, animé par le jeu vidéo et les fous rires qui allait avec. Armin parti finalement vers 19h, le sourire au lèvres.

De nouveau allongée sur son lit, la réponse à sa question ne lui semblait pas encore évidente. Mais au moins, l'incident du cinéma semblait avoir été réglé.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voilà! Merci encore pour toutes vos visites! J'espère que ça vous a plu!

**Mathilde: **Oshun, aveugle? Probablement!^^ Euh, alors non, je n'ai pas prévu de mettre Armin et Nathaniel ensemble... Quoi que... Heureusement qu'Alexy était là pour ouvrir les yeux de la petite! Fallait bien que je lui file un coup de main quand même! Et tu sais quoi? Tu es le 50ème commentaire! Félicitation! Et pour te remercier, je t'offre... *roulement de tambours* la possibilité de me poser une question sur la fiction, au choix! Comme tu n'as pas de compte, je ne pourrais te répondre qu'ici, alors je ne pourrais pas te fournir une réponse détaillés que tous le monde pourrait lire... Sauf si tu me proposes un autre moyen de te faire passer ma réponse, je ne peux te répondre que par oui ou non!^^ Choisis bien ta question! Et bien sûr, par de rélévation qur la fin! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**cocoola-chan: **Parce que, si Oshun avait été trop perspicace, ça aurait été trop facile de comprendre qu'elle avait deux touches! Et oui, un triangle amoureux! Bien que ce soit mon premier, j'avoue qu'on en trouve beaucoup! Mais je ne me voyait pas faire un hexagone amoureux! Tu veux échanger ta place avec Oshun? Tu verras, après quelques chapitres, on en reparlera! Quand au vainqueur, bin, tu verras, comme tous le monde! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Jane Foster: **J'ai rien dis, c'est toi qui spécule!^^ Ouf, j'ai encore une fois échappé au four! Merci Alexy, sans toi, on était mort!^^ La fin? Nan! Pour te rassurer, ou pas, il reste au moins une dizaine de chapitres! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**ambroisine: ** Les mecs sont encore une espèce mal connu... On ne sait jamais à quoi ils pensent et comment ils réfléchissent (Si ils savent réfléchir, bien sûr!^^ Je suis méchante avec son garçons!) -Whoua, la plame du cerveau le plus lent? Pour moi? Merci, je suis émue!^^ -Oshun? -Oui? -Retourne dans ta loge! -D'accord... Commentaire réponse écrit sur Say GoodBye de Skillet. Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Firefiles:** Ne t'inquiètes pas, le principale, c'est que tu aimes!^^ Merci de m'avoir prévenue malgré tous! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Kikki83: **Haha! Je te rejoins, il y a pas plus de quelques mois, je ne savais pas non plus ce qu'était le flood! Je me suis marrée à écrire la scène du cinéma! Je les imaginais très bien, comme si j'y étais, moi aussi, assise à côté d'eux! Et oui Oshun est un boulet! Mais personne n'est parfait! Merci pour ton commentaire!

Bon, j'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne semaine et je vous dit rendez vous dans une semaine pour le chapitre 11!

Prenez soin de vous!

TiteOshun


	11. Réponse

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonsoir tous le monde! Non, je ne suis pas en retard... Juste 41 petits minutes depuis que nous somme lundi... Bref, voilà le chapitre 11! Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Réponse***

La journée suivante fit pluvieuse. Un temps gris, humide, déprimant... Sauf dans la classe des terminal S, où régnait une bonne ambiance. Et pour cause, l'un de leur professeur était encore absent. Parait-il qu'il serait malade... Du coup, un surveillant le remplaçait, transformant l'heure de cours en une heure d'étude pour que les élèves puissent s'avancer dans leurs exercices. Mais le surveillant en question était plus souvent hors de la classe qu'à l'intérieur, permettant à tous le monde de se tourner les pouces, de jouer aux carte, de parler et surtout, de ne pas travailler.

Après une énième partie de carte avec les jumeaux, le regard d'Oshun se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Violette, à fond dans son exercice de maths. Depuis le coup du casier, les deux filles ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlé... Pourtant, Oshun ne lui en voulait pas. Alexy lui avait raconté ses raisons. Mais la jeune fille préférait rester seule, refusant poliment les tentatives d'Oshun de l'intégrer dans la partie. Alors qu'Armin triait les cartes tout en discutant le mauvais comptage de points de son frère, Oshun se leva et se dirigea de nouveau vers la table de Violette, bien décidée à lui faire lever son nez des ses cours, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une partie.

« Violette? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir jouer avec nous? C'est plus marrent à quatre...

-Non merci... J'aimerais m'avancer dans la feuille d'exercice...

-Tu sais, tu es en train de faire des exercices que le prof ne nous a même pas demandé... Décompresses un peu, où tu vas finir par exploser!

-Mais...

-En plus, Alexy aimerait que tu viennes avec nous... Avec Armin, on est en train de lui mettre la misère, il va avoir besoin d'un petit coup de main...

-C'est que...

-Aller... Juste le temps d'une partie...

-Je sais pas...

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais pas?

-Après ce que je t'ai fais... Je ne mérite pas de revenir dans le groupe...

La fin de sa phrase avait presque été avalée, tellement qu'elle ne parlait pas fort.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète... Et il me semble qu'Alexy t'as déjà pardonné...

-Tu... M'en veux pas?

-Nan... Ça sert à rien de s'accrocher au passée... Ça n'apporte rien de bon...

Violette reste un moment silencieuse. Puis, doucement, elle rangea son crayon dans sa trousse.

-Merci...

-De rien! Aller, allons-y! »

Elle se leva et timidement, elle s'approcha de la table des jumeaux, accompagnée d'Oshun.

Le reste de la journée fut normal. Oshun était soulagée de savoir qu'entre Violette et elle, le problème avait aussi été réglé.

.

Enfin, c'était le weekend. La pluie avait enfin cessé de tomber et un soleil timide pointa le bout de son nez, en ce début du mois de décembre.

Le nez bien à l'abri du petit vent frai, Oshun s'avança, les deux mains dans les poches, vers le centre-ville. Un message d'Alexy lui avait donné rendez-vous pour boire un verre et pour « parler ». Très curieuse, Oshun arriva devant le café et pénétra à l'intérieur. Son ami lui fit signe, au fond de la salle, près d'un radiateur.

« Salut Oshun!

-Salut Alexy! Alors, qu'avais tu de si important à me dire pour ça ne puisse pas attendre lundi?

-En fait, c'est plus une question.

-Ah bon?

-Oui. Tu as ta réponse?

Oshun se figea d'un coup. Alors c'était ça, la raison de ce message... Elle baissa les yeux sur son chocolat chaud, tout juste servis.

-J'en conclu que non...

-C'est plus compliqué que ce que j'avais imaginé...

-T'as même pas un début de réponse?

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête. Alexy la fixait, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il bu une gorgé de café et reprit:

-Je peux peut-être d'aiguiller..

-Tu dis ça comme si tu connaissais la réponse.

-Je connais la réponse... Tous le monde connait la réponse... Sauf toi et les deux concernés...

-Hein? C'est vrai?

-Oui!

De nouveau, Oshun baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas trop où regarder.

-Bon, tu veux de l'aide ou pas?

-Je t'écoutes.

-Ce que je te propose est un petit exercice assez simple. Ferme les yeux.

Oshun s'exécuta, curieuse de savoir comment il comptait l'aider.

-Ensuite, imagine toi en train de venir au lycée, un matin.

-Ok.

-C'est bon?

-Oui

-Bon, ensuite, à l'approche du portail, tu vois Armin!

-D'accord...

-Et, en t'approchant, tu te rend compte qu'il est avec une fille... Et que cette fille est en train de l'embrasser. Tu t'approche et ils s'arrêtent de s'embrasser et se tournent vers toi. Tu dis quoi, là, toute suite?

-Armin, t'aurais pu me dire que t'avais une copine! Espèce de sale cachotier!

-Tu lui dirais vraiment ça?

Oshun rouvrit les yeux et fixa son interlocuteur avec un sourire.

-Ouais... Si ça venais à se produire, j'espère qu'il me le dirait avant que je le surprenne.

-Je vois! Ok, referme les yeux.

-D'accord.

-Maintenant, même scénario, tu arrives un matin, devant le lycée, et tu vois un couple s'embrasser. En t'approchant tu reconnaît Nathaniel! Pareil, les deux se tournent vers toi. Tu dis quoi, là, toute suite?

Oshun ne répondit rien, se contentant se serrer les deux poings sur ses genoux. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et rouvrit les yeux, refaisant surface. Elle leva alors ses yeux sur Alexy.

-Je...

Ses mains tremblaient sur ses genoux et déjà, elle sentait sa gorge se nouer.

-Je...

-Oshun?

-J'ai juste envi de pousser cette fille loin de lui... Pour qui elle se prend à approcher mon Nathi de cette façon...?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alexy.

-On dirait que tu as ta réponse, non?

Oshun fixait les yeux rosées de son ami, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle reprit d'une petite voix:

-C'est Nathi... C'est lui que j'aime, n'est-ce pas?

-Ça ma paraît plutôt évident.

Oshun resta un moment silencieuse, regardant son propre reflet dans son chocolat chaud.

-Je me sens un peu mal pour ton frère... reprit-elle

-J'imagine, mais je voudrais que tu sois claire et honnête avec lui. Oui, il sera blessé, mais c'est mieux que de le faire espérer pour rien. La chute sera d'autant plus douloureuse dans ce cas...

-J'imagine mais si seulement je pouvais...

-Tu as trois solutions qui s'offre à toi! Dit-il en l'interrompant. Un: Tu mets les choses au clair avec Armin, quitte à le blesser un peu, puis tu te déclare à Nath et vous devenez un joli petit couple tous mignon!

-Ok.

-Deux: Tu dis rien, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, pour ne blesser personne. Cette situation dura un temps, mais Armin et Nathaniel vont finir par se lasser de cette situation plutôt tendu... Rappelle toi votre sortie au ciné! Et, à long terme, tu risques de perdre l'amitié des deux...

-D'accord...

-Trois: Tu te déclares aux deux, pensant que ça ira pour tout le monde. Mais, peut importe à quel point tu vas faire gaffe, un jour ça se saura et là, ça sera pas bon pour toi et ça blessera et Nath et Armin! Et ça, je ne te le pardonnerais pas! Tu perdrais l'amitié de Nath, d'Armin et de moi!

-Mauvais plan...

-Un peu ouais...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'avais même pas songé une minutes au plan 3...

-Tu me rassures... Il te reste donc le plan 1 et le plan 2!

-Le plan 1 me paraît le plus raisonnable...

-Je suis d'accord avec toi...

-Mais ton frère va...

-Mon frère va s'en remettre. Il est assez grand et mature pour faire la part des choses! Crois-moi pour ça...

Oshun fixa de nouveau sa tasse, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle devait faire à présent.

-Merci Alexy!

-De rien! »

De nouveau chez elle, elle avait enfin la réponse à ses questions... Tout était devenu claire pour elle à présent... Comment ne l'a-t-elle pas remarqué plus tôt? À quel point son cœur lui hurlait le prénom de Nathaniel. C'était ça, cette gêne à propos de sentiments... Plus forte avec Armin et si naturelle avec Nath. Elle comprenait tous à présent!

Promis, dès lundi, elle va voir Armin et lui dit clairement que son cœur appartient à Nath... Ça va pas être facile, mais elle dois le faire!

« Courage Oshun! » se dit-elle à voix haute!

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Et voilà pour ce soir! Merci encore pour vos visites, toujours aussi nombreuses! N'hésitez pas à me lâcher une review!

**ambroisine: **Alala, les hommes sont de bien étranges créatures! Nathaniel VS Armin! Qui va gagner ce combat de titan? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode! Mouhahaha XD Oui, j'ai fait cette épisode! Et j'ai illu de Nathi! Mais je veux celle avec Castiel aussi!^^ Ah! Deux semaines sans ma folle schizophrène? Snif... *pleure* Bon, bin il va falloir que je prenne sur moi alors! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**cocoola-chan: **Ouais, on lancerait peut-être un nouveau concepts! L'hexagone amoureux! La pauvre fille qui hésite entre les cœurs de 6 garçons différant et l'aime tous! ^^ Et oui, la balance de veux pas se stabilisée! Saloperie! Merci pour ton commentaire!

Je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche prochain, pour la suite!

Bonne semaine

TiteOshun


	12. Avalanche d'émotions

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour! Comment allez vous tous le monde? Ici, tous va bien puisque nous sommes dimanche et que j'ai pour vous le chapitre 12! Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Avalanche d'émotions***

Lundi matin.

La température avait encore chuté, rendant l'air froid et mordant. Oshun marchait, les mains au chaud dans les poches de sa doudoune. Un bonnet en laine enfoncé sur sa tête pour couvrir ses oreilles, laissant dépasser quelques mèches argentées et son écharpe couvrant son nez, elle avançait, l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Elle ne remarqua même pas que quelqu'un l'attendait devant la grille du lycée. Il fallut que cette personne l'interpelle pour éviter qu'elle rentre dans le lycée sans le voir.

« Oshun?

La jeune fille leva les yeux, sortant de ses rêveries.

-Armin?

-Comment vas tu ce matin? Tu as l'air d'avoir froid!

-Un peu ouais... En même temps, on est en hivers. Mais je vais bien et toi?

-Ça va...

Les deux mains dans les poches de son jean's, son regard était fuyant.

-T'es sûr que ça va?

-En faite je... Je dois te parler d'un truc important.

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi!

-Ah, ok!

Ils se dirigèrent dans un endroit un peu reculé de la cour, loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes. Oshun ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet mais elle se doutait de ce que lui voulait lui dire. Elle devait intervenir avant. Son cœur battait vite, comme si elle avait le trac. Plus que le trac, elle angoissait. C'est jamais évidant de dire ce genre de chose à un ami... Mais elle doit le faire! C'est maintenant ou jamais.

-Armin? Commença-t-elle, pour prendre les devants.

-Oui?

-Voilà, je...

Mais les mots semblaient rester coincés dans sa gorge, refusant catégoriquement de sortir.

-Je...

Pourquoi est-ce si dure? Ça semblait tellement plus facile devant son miroir, hier soir...

-Je...

-Je t'aime, Oshun.

Elle cessa de respirer, d'un coup. Il lui a dit... Ces mots qu'elle ne souhaitait pas entendre de lui. Lentement, elle leva son regard vers lui, apercevant ses yeux si sérieux. Combien de kilo de courage avait-il rassemblé pour cette déclaration? Et maintenant, il attendait une réponse...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et baissa de nouveau les yeux. Quelle lâche elle fait... Même pas foutu de le regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est... Je... Je suis touchée mais... C'est pas réciproque... Je suis désolée, Armin.

Armin semblait ne plus réagir. Son regard bleu ciel était planté sur elle. Oshun poursuivit, profitant de son état de choc pour vider son douloureux sac.

-C'est Nathaniel que j'aime... Non pas que je t'aime pas, mais je ne t'aime pas de la même manière que toi... À mes yeux, tu es un ami très précieux... Un peu comme un grand frère... Je n'envisage pas une autre relation avec toi... Je suis vraiment désolée de te sortir ça comme ça... Je voulais te le dire avant que tu te déclares... Mais tu m'as pris de court...

Un silence plutôt gênant s'installa. Oshun se retenait de pleurer, consciente que ce n'était surement pas elle qui souffrait le plus en ce moment.

-Je... Je vois... reprit-il enfin. Sa voix semblait si lointaine, si faible.

C'est deux petit mots, si banal, eurent l'effet de deux petits piques lancés droit sur elle... Sans plus pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

-Je... Suis tellement... Désolée Armin...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne contrôle pas... Tu n'as pas choisis de tomber amoureuse de Nathaniel... Comme moi, je n'ai pas choisis de tomber amoureux de toi... La vie est ainsi faite...

-Armin...

-Ne t'en fais pas... Je... J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps...

Son regard regardait à côté, montrant clairement qu'il était mal. Oshun mourrait d'envie de le pendre dans ses bras, mais elle jugea que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, surtout en ce moment.

-D'accord...

-Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi. »

Puis, sans se retourner, il s'éloigna, les mains dans ses poches.

Oshun essayait comme elle pouvait de faire taire ses larmes, les essuyant avec ses mains, en vain.

Toujours à l'entrée de lycée, Alexy avait suivit de loin toute la scène, les deux bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il était confinant. Il savait que ces deux là redeviendrons les bons amis qu'ils étaient avant... Ils avaient juste besoin de temps.

La sonnerie de début de cours avait retentit, et c'est tel un zombi qu'Oshun se présenta en cours. Assise à côté d'Alexy, elle passa l'heure entière à gribouiller sur son cahier, l'esprit clairement loin de la salle de cours. Son voisin la laissa faire, sachant très bien qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler ou à rigoler avec lui. Un œil vers son frère lui suffit pour lui voir le même comportement qu'Oshun. Le regard ailleurs, l'esprit pas du tout concentré sur le discours du professeur.

Alexy soupira. L'ambiance risque d'être un peu tendu maintenant. Heureusement que les vacances de Noël approchaient.

Juste avant la sonnerie de fin, une bonne nouvelle réveilla un peu la classe endormis par trois heures de cours. Leurs professeur de maths étant toujours absent, ils n'avaient pas cours cette après-midi. Chacun quitta la classe dans « Ouaiiiiiiis » générale. Ayant aperçut son frère disparaître comme une flèche, Alexy se leva à son tour, pour aller le rejoindre. Juste avant de partir, il posa un main réconfortant sur l'épaule de sa voisine. Celle-ci leva ses yeux sur lui, esquivant un minuscule sourire. Ça suffisait au jeune homme pour savoir que ça ira pour elle.

.

Oshun marchait vite, slalomant entre les élèves, se dirigeant vers la salle des délégués. Elle voulait le voir, toute suite. Son cœur battait vite mais c'était plus agréable que tout à l'heure... Là, c'était presque de l'excitation. Arrivée enfin devant la porte, elle entra, comme à son habitude, sans frapper.

Elle s'arrêta net, débarquant dans une conversation:

« …Nan, j'ai pas envie, c'est bon! Lâche moi un peu! S'écria Ambre.

-Mais c'est ton frère. C'est normal que ça soit à toi de faire ça!

-Je rentre pas chez moi ce soir, je dors chez Lee! Trouve quelqu'un d'autre!

Rapidement, elle sortit du bureau, bousculant de l'épaule Oshun.

Mélodie soupira, un cahier dans ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Oshun? Depuis combien de temps es-tu là?

-Je viens tout juste d'arriver... Euh... Où est Nathaniel?

-Il est malade.

-Ah bon?

-Oui. Je voulais que sa sœur lui ramène ses devoirs mais elle ne veux pas... On a un devoir important la semaine prochaine et je voulais qu'il puisse commencer à réviser...

-Ouais, Ambre est un peu têtue quand elle s'y mets...

-Ça me fais penser, tu veux pas y aller toi? J'ai appris que votre professeur de maths n'était pas là et que vous aviez terminé votre journée...

-Euh... Je veux bien mais pourquoi tu n'y vas pas? Tu seras mieux placée que moi pour lui expliquer ce que vos profs attendent de lui...

-Je... Je n'ai pas le temps d'y aller... Dit-elle en fuyant du regard

-Ah bon?

-Alors, tu veux bien ou pas? s'impatientait-elle

-Oui, pas de soucis.

-Merci. Tiens, ce sont mes notes. J'ai écris tout ce qu'il doit réviser sur une feuille. Il devrait comprendre.

-D'accord...

-Merci Oshun!

-De rien... »

Mais déjà, Mélodie était perdu sous une pile de formulaires.

Bon, bin c'est l'occasion d'aller le voir.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était devant la maison de Nathaniel. Elle sonna à la porte et, quelques secondes plus tard, sa mère lui ouvrit.

« Oshun? Bonjour!

-Bonjour madame. Je suis venu apporter les devoirs de Nathaniel.

-Oh, c'est très gentil de ta part. Entre, je t'en pris, ne reste pas dans le froid.

La femme conduisit Oshun dans la cuisine.

-C'est très gentil de ta part de te déplacer jusqu'ici.

-C'est normal. J'espère qu'il va mieux.

-Oui. Il avait un peu de fièvre ce matin, alors j'ai préféré qu'il reste au chaud, on ne sait jamais. Mais sa température à baisser. Il pourras retourner en cours demain.

-Tant mieux alors. Je suis contente.

-Tu peux monter dans sa chambre si tu veux.

-Merci. »

Sans attendre, elle retira son manteau, son bonnet, son écharpe et ses chaussures et grimpa l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Elle était déjà venue chez lui pour travailler, elle savais donc qu'elle porte donnait sur sa chambre. Elle frappa timidement et entra au signal de son ami.

« Coucou.

-Oshun?

Il était assit dans son lit, un livre à la main. Sa traditionnelle chemise blanche avait été remplacé par une veste de pyjama jaune pâle. Ses cheveux blond était légèrement décoiffé, le rendant encore plus mignon.

-Comment vas-tu? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du lit.

-Je vais mieux. J'aurais pu largement venir en cours mais ma mère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille...

-Les mamans s'inquiètent toujours un peu trop...

-Oui. Et toi, ça va?

-Oui...

Mais le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment convaincu de sa réponse. Ses yeux légèrement rouge trahissaient son sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rien...

-Oshun... Tu ne sais pas mentir, tu le savais?

Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux, cherchant une échappatoire.

-Je t'ai apporté tes devoirs... Mélodie t'a fait une fiche où elle t'explique ce que tu dois faire... D'ailleurs, je ne comprend pas trop pourquoi elle n'est pas venue elle même te voir... Ça aurait été plus pratique...

-C'est normal qu'elle ne soit pas venue...

-Ah bon?

-Oui.

Il semblait clairement chercher un moyen d'éviter la conversation.

De nature très curieuse, Oshun insista un peu.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Nathaniel se tut, visiblement gêné.

-Bon, on fais un marché Oshun.

-Un marché?

-Ouais. Tu veux savoir quelque chose et moi aussi. Je t'en parle et toi aussi, d'accord? De toute façon, ce qui se dira dans cette chambre restera dans cette chambre.

-D'accord, je marche. À toi l'honneur. Et me sors pas le coup, de « honneur aux femmes »!

-Très bien. Alors il se trouve que si Mélodie n'a pas voulu venir m'apporter mes devoirs c'est parce qu'elle... Elle s'est déclarée à moi hier...

-Ah bon?

En l'espace d'une demi seconde, le cœur d'Oshun se serra.

-Et je lui ai dit non... C'est tout...

-Oh...

Aussi rapidement, elle eut une sensation de soulagement presque immédiat.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle semblait un peu... Ailleurs... reprit-elle.

-Surement. Ça risque d'être un peu compliqué entre nous deux maintenant...

-Mélodie ne te plait pas?

-Elle est très gentille, faut pas dire, mais, je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour elle... Je ne la considèrent même pas comme une amie proche... Elle est juste ma partenaire délégué, c'est tout. Et puis, elle est pas trop mon genre de fille. Elle est trop calme et trop... Comment dire? Trop fille à papa, je sais pas si tu comprend de quoi je parle. Elle me ressemble beaucoup trop pour ça... Je ne veux pas sortir avec un « moi » version fille...

-Oui, je vois.

-Voilà, j'ai rempli ma part du marché! À toi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Oshun resta un moment silencieuse puis elle reprit.

-Et bien je... Enfin Armin s'est confessé à moi ce matin.

-Il s'est... confessé... À toi?

-Oui... Seulement je... Je n'ai pas pu répondre à ses sentiments... C'est un ami, presque un grand frère... Je ne l'imagine pas autrement... C'est tout. Ça l'a blessé et moi ça ma fais mal de le blesser.

-Ah d'accord... Tu sais je pense qu'il va s'en remettre, laisse lui du temps.

-Oui, je sais. Mais c'est jamais très agréable à dire quand il s'agit d'une personne qu'on aime beaucoup...

-J'imagine.

Un silence un peu lourd s'installa dans la pièce. Finalement, Nathaniel posa son livre qui était toujours dans ses mains sur sa table de nuit et leva ses yeux vers Oshun. Il prit un grande inspiration et décida de se lancer.

-Oshun?

-Oui?

-Je... Enfin ça fait longtemps que...

Il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, visiblement pas très à l'aise. Oshun ne bougeais plus, sachant déjà ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Un mini sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

-Je ne sais pas comment... Euh... J'ai juste que... continua-t-il, toujours très gêné, ses joues ayant déjà une teinte rougeâtre.

La jeune fille décida de lui facilité la tâche, afin de le soulager un peu. Et puis, son cœur le lui hurlait. Elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sur ses sentiments. Elle s'approcha s'avantage, s'asseyant sur son lit et posa son visage juste devant le sien, le faisant rougir de plus belle.

-Laisse-moi t'aider. Murmura-t-elle, pleine d'assurance.

Elle n'avais plus peur. Comme si quelqu'un la guidait dans chacun de ses gestes. Son cœur battait fort conter sa poitrine et elle savait déjà que ses joues avait surement la même couleur que celles de son délégué. Et pourtant, elle continuait à effacer la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Nathaniel ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus, paralysé par le regard violet de son amie.

Et puis, Oshun effaça complétement les quelques centimètres qu'il restaient entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. En quelques secondes, ses joues s'enflammèrent et un frisson très agréable parcourus chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Nathaniel répondit à ce baisé si attendu et tellement désiré depuis si longtemps en posant sa main derrière la tête de la jeune fille.

Oshun brisa alors ce contacte si doux pour revenir à la réalité.

Toujours nez contre nez, les deux adolescents se regardèrent, sans oser parler. Les yeux marron du jeune homme donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient toujours dans un beau rêve. Un sourire avait élu domicile sur son visage alors que ses doigts étaient toujours entremêlés dans les mèches argentées de la jeune fille.

D'un geste Nathaniel descendit sa main sur la joue d'Oshun, peut-être pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Elle ne bougeait pas, le laissant faire. À présent, elle était à califourchon sur lui, leurs deux corps se frôlant presque.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, c'était si claire pour les deux. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvé.

Et puis, Oshun leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Intrigué, Nathaniel fit de même en se retournant légèrement. Elle s'écria alors:

-Oh regarde, il neige! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Et voilà pour ce dimanche! Vous avez la sensation que cette fiction touche à sa fin? Mmh... *grand sourire*

Bref, merci de vos visites!

**cocoola-chan: **Euh... *compte sur ses doigts* ouais, ça fait 5 mecs pour une fille! =P Et oui, il était temps que cette balance s'arrête! Houra! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**tetele. laguyanaiise: **Enchantée de faire ta connaissance!^^ Tous petit commentaire mais qui en dit long!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**ambroisine: **Ambroisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! Je suis contente de te voir! Et de rien pour Nathi, en même temps, c'était un peu à prévoir non? En tous cas, je vois que ça te fait plaisir! Bonne continuation de vacances! Merci pour ton commentaire!

Bon, les vacances touchent à leurs fin, n'est-ce pas? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, moi, TiteOshun, je serais là pour vous divertir tous les dimanche, afin de vous détendre avant d'attaquer une nouvelle semaine de boulot/école!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonne fin de vacances et à dans une semaine (normalement, puisque je risque de ne pas avoir internet pendant deux semaine... - -') Mais pas d'inquiétudes, si je n'ai pas internet, dimanche dans deux semaines, vous aurez le droit aux deux chapitres! Logique!

Bonne semaine à tous!

TiteOshun


	13. De rencontres en rencontres

**Note de l'auteur: **Salut tous le monde! C'est moi et je suis de retour! Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette absence ces deux dernières semaines, mais sans internet, c'est pas évident de poster... Bref, je suis là, aujourd'hui, afin de vous offrir les chapitres 13 et 14!^^ Bin oui, j'ai pas été là deux semaines, donc j'ai deux chapitres de retard! Je vous laisse donc sur le chapitre 13! Bonne lecture!

PS: Chapitre spécialement dédicacé à **ambroisine**!

* * *

***De rencontres en rencontres***

Les deux semaines qui restaient avant les vacances de Noël passèrent tel un rêve pour Oshun. La nouvelle de sa situation avec Nathaniel fit très rapidement le tour du lycée, mettant définitivement fin à toutes les rumeurs. Le nouveaux petit couple, pas encore très à l'aise en public, se tenait malgré tous par la main, s'échangeant quelque fois un baisé discret.

Si la plupart de leurs amis les avaient félicités avec des phrases comme « Enfin! Il était temps! » ou « On a toujours su que vous finirez ensemble. » et « Vous êtes vraiment mignon tous les deux! », Oshun eut le droit à quelques mots plutôt agressifs glissés dans son casier, venant de la part de toutes les fans du beau délégué. Mais tous ça leurs passaient au dessus de la tête.

Armin s'était un peu isolé du reste du groupe, par encore habitué à les voir main dans la main. Et c'est souvent Violette qui restait avec lui, bien qu'ils ne s'échangèrent pas vraiment de paroles. Il semblait que sa présence seule lui suffisait pour se sentir bien. Ce petit manège avait juste commencé quand Armin voulu manger tous seul à sa table à la cantine un midi et que Violette avait attrapé son plateau et qu'elle s'est installée en face de lui, sans un mot.

Malgré tous, Oshun et Armin se parlaient, essayant de renouer tout doucement. Quand il voyait son sourire, Armin était content. Au moins, elle était heureuse avec Nathaniel, c'était le principale.

.

Un matin, Alexy marchait, un grand sourire au lèvres. Debout devant le portail, Oshun discutait avec Nathaniel, attendant l'arrivé de leurs amis. Un regard de la part de la jeune fille sur leur ami au cheveux bleu, et elle comprit toute suite que quelque chose lui était arrivé!

« Salut les amoureux! S'écria Alexy, en levant son bras.

-Salut Alexy! Répondit le délégué

-Salut! Tu semble... heureux! C'est quoi ce sourire niais sur ton visage? Lui demanda Oshun

-Rien!

-Menteur!

Alexy détourna les yeux, ses joues semblant virer au rouge.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle se retourna vers son petit ami et lui expliqua:

-Tu m'excuse Nathi, j'ai une petite enquête à mener. On se voit ce midi?

-Oui, pas de souci!

Discrètement, Oshun s'approcha de son visage et lui vola un léger baisé.

-À tout à l'heure. »

Sans attendre, Oshun attrapa le bras de son ami au cheveux bleu et l'entraina dans la cour.

Une fois bien à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Oshun commença son interrogatoire:

« Raconte!

-Quoi?

-Ton weekend!

-Il s'est rien passé de spécial...

-Aller, c'est bon, inutile de me mentir, ça prend pas avec moi! Et tu sais bien que je ne te lâcherais pas! Alors? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois si heureux?

Toujours souriant, Alexy commença alors:

-Je... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un!

-Oh... Raconte!

-Un nouveau à Sweet-City, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit... Je l'ai croisé au centre-ville samedi, alors que je faisais du shopping. Il semblait un peu perdu alors je lui est proposé mon aide... Et pour me remercier, il m'a payé un verre. Du coup, on a fait connaissance...

-Il s'appelle comment? Il a quel âge? Le questionna-t-elle, les yeux pétillant de curiosité.

-Sébastien et il a notre âge.

-Il est comment? Mignon?

-Plutôt ouais! Il a des cheveux noir et des putain de beau yeux vert...

-Il te plait?

-Carrément! Répondit-il, le teint légèrement rosé.

Oshun souriait à pleine dent, heureuse que son meilleur ami ait fait cette rencontre.

-Il fait quoi dans la vie?

-Il dessine des bandes dessinées pour un magazine!

-C'est chouette comme boulot ça!

-Ouais, je trouve aussi.

-Et... Est-ce qu'il...

-Je ne sais pas... l'interrompit-il. Je l'espère... Il m'a laissé entendre qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie mais je ne sais pas s'il préfère les femmes ou les hommes...

-Vous avez vachement discuté alors?

-Ouais, ça ma surprit, moi aussi. Mais ça semblait si facile de lui parler, comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours...

-Mais s'il a notre âge, ça veut dire qu'il sera au lycée, non?

-Je sais pas, comme il travail, ça se trouve, il ne va plus au lycée... Dit-il, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

-Oh... Mais vous aller vous revoir, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, c'est prévu. J'ai son numéro! »

La sonnerie de début de cours mit fin à leur conversation.

Arrivé en classe, le prof attendit patiemment que chacun se taise avec de commencer.

« Bonjours à tous! Avant de commencer, je vous apprend l'arrivé d'un nouvel élève dans notre classe.

Des murmurent se firent entendre dans l'ensemble de la classe. Puis, deux petits coups contre la porte interrompit la tentative du professeur de faire taire les élèves.

-Entrez!

La porte s'ouvrit alors et un jeune homme entra, sous les regards de toute la classe.

Oshun devina toute suite de qui il s'agissait, après avoir vu le changement d'expression de son voisin de table.

-Sébastien? murmura-t-il

-Bon, je vous présente Sébastien, qui nous vient de Lyon. J'espère que vous lui réserverez un bon accueil. Continua le professeur.

-Mmh, pas mal, j'avoue! »

Mais déjà, l'attention d'Alexy ne lui appartenait plus. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle suivait des yeux le nouveau venu, jusqu'à sa place.

Le cours reprit, tranquillement, bien qu'Alexy était plus concentré sur Sébastien que sur le cours de maths.

Lorsque enfin, la sonnerie retentit, Oshun s'empressa de donner un coup de coude à Alexy, l'encourageant du regard à aller voir le nouveau. Pas très rassuré, il finit par se lever et à s'approcher de sa table.

Une voix derrière elle l'interrogea:

« Tu veux les mettre ensemble? Lui demanda Armin

-Oui, pas toi?

-Pourquoi pas! Mais, malgré les apparences, mon frère est particulièrement timide...

-Je sais! Mais je veux l'aider!

-Tu ne sais même pas si ce type aime les hommes ou pas...

-Je suis sûr qu'il l'est!

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-À sa façon de regarder Alexy!

Armin se contenta de sourire, reconnaissant qu'elle avait sans doute raison.

-Donc... reprit-il. Tu vas les aider à se trouver?

-Ouais!

Oshun détourna son regard des deux garçons pour se concentrer sur Armin.

-Quoi? Lui demanda le jeune homme.

-Tu m'aideras?

Armin semblait en intense réflexion.

-C'est d'accord, mais à quelques conditions!

-Je t'écoute!

-Je veux que tu m'aides à...

Il semblait hésiter sur les mots à employer.

-À mieux connaître Violette.

Un large sourire s'installa sur les lèvres d'Oshun.

-Bien sûr, aucun problème!

-Merci. »

Une poignet de main leur suffit pour seller leur marché.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Et voilà pour le chapitre 13!

Partez pas, voici le chapitre 14! Cliquez sur « Next »!^^

Biz

TiteOshun


	14. Plan en action

**Note de l'auteur: **Recoucou! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 14! Encore une fois, bonne lecture!

* * *

***Plan en action***

Tout au long de la semaine, Oshun et Armin ne lâchait pas des yeux les deux jeunes hommes, désormais presque inséparable. Sébastien s'était très bien intégré au groupe. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Alexy et, très souvent, les deux partaient en délire et en fou rire incontrôlable en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Avec la participation de Nathaniel et Violette, un plan fut alors mis en place, afin de pousser un peu Alexy et Sébastien, dont l'attirance l'un pour l'autre crevait les yeux.

Ils tombèrent tous les quatre d'accord sur une soirée dans un bar dansant. Rien de mieux qu'une ambiance surchauffées, de la musiques, des corps collés serrés, et de l'obscurité pour forcer un peu le destin.

Violette avait malgré tous demandé si ce n'est pas trop rapide... Après tous, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une petite semaine. Oshun lui assura alors qu'ils étaient pas fait pour être ami... Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble!

La soirée fut alors organisée, pour, officiellement, fêter Noël en avance, en ce premier weekend des vacances.

Le début de la soirée fut tranquille. Assit autour d'un verre, nos amis discutaient, de tout et de rien.

Regardant les bulles de son soda remonter à la surface, Oshun cherchait une idée, histoire de briser définitivement ce mur invisible qui semblait encore être là, entre Alexy et Sébastien.

C'est une voix douce qui la sortit de ses pensées:

« Oshun?

-Hein?

En levant les yeux, elle reconnue le regard de son petit ami.

-Tu trouve pas d'idée, n'est-ce pas?

La jeune fille soupira et replongea dans son verre.

-Non, pas trop...

-Tu sais, on a le temps... Et puis, cette soirée n'aura pas été complétement vaine, regarde.

Très curieuse, elle leva les yeux et regarda dans la direction que lui montrait Nathaniel. Elle tomba sur Armin et Violette, en grande discutions. Ils semblaient avoir oublié qu'il y avait d'autre personnes avec eux.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais la soirée n'est pas finie, j'espère bien avoir une idée lumineuse avant la fin! »

Le blondinet se contenta de sourire et de boire une gorgée de son verre.

Oshun eut alors la bonne idée. Discrètement, elle envoya un message à Alexy, lui proposant d'inviter Sébastien à danser. Celui-ci leva les yeux dès réception du message et fixa son amie, par très rassuré. Il était encore plus timide qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Elle se leva alors, et entraina Nathaniel sur la piste, invitant silencieusement Alexy à en faire autant avec son voisin de table.

Timidement, Alexy proposa à Sébastien un petit tour sur la piste. Celui-ci accepta sans hésiter. Violette et Armin se proposèrent de garder les sacs et les manteaux, peu désireux de mettre fin à leur discutions pour aller bouger leurs popotins sur la piste de danse.

Deux musiques plus tard, Oshun et Nathaniel regagnèrent leurs places, heureux de ne plus être compressés par le monde. Perdu dans la foule, les deux jeunes hommes dansaient un collé-serré très chaud, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous le monde.

« On dirait que notre plan commence à prendre forme! Remarqua Armin

-Ouais! C'est bien partit, je trouve! Répondit Oshun, très fière d'elle!

-Euh.. commença timidement Violette.

-Que ce passe-t-il, Violette? Demanda Armin.

-Il va falloir que je rentre... J'ai promis à mes parents d'être à la maison à 22h...

-Oh, déjà? Enfin, je suppose que tu n'as pas trop le choix...

-Raccompagne là! Intervint Nathaniel.

-Il a raison, les rues sont pas très sûr à cette heure pour une jeune fille... ajouta Oshun, un clin d'œil très discret à l'attention d'Armin.

-Euh... Ouais, d'accord...

Il se leva et invita Violette à le suivre. Après avoir saluer tous le monde, les deux adolescents quittèrent le bar.

-Bon, ça s'est fait! Murmura Oshun, le regard toujours sur la porte d'entrée.

-Tes parents auraient dut t'appeler Cupidon!

-Pourquoi?

-Bin tu veux mettre Sébastien et Alexy ensemble, Armin et Violette ensemble... Le pauvre Cupidon va se retrouver au chômage à se rythme là!

Oshun éclata de rire.

-Sans doute oui! C'est quand même pas de ma faute si je veux le bonheur de mes amis! »

Nathaniel sourit, encore plus admiratif envers sa petite amie.

Soudain, ils virent Alexy quitter subitement la piste de danse et sortir précipitamment du bar. Oshun s'apprêta à la rejoindre lorsque Sébastien l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, sur la piste de danse, Alexy profitait de la proximité de son corps par rapport à celui de Sébastien. Celui-ci avait posé l'une de ses mains sur sa hanche, ondulent son corps au même rythme que celui de son partenaire. Un coup de fesses d'un inconnu poussa alors le brun un peu plus près de son ami, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci. Leurs visage étaient vraiment très proche, peut-être quelques centimètres.

Il faisait chaud et humide. Sébastien sentait son tee-short lui coller à la peau, faisant ressortir les formes de son torses. Complétement sous son emprise, Alexy ne put se retenir de pose une main sur son torse. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du propriétaire. De plus en plus confient, il décida alors de se lancer.

Il avait bien comprit que cette soirée était surtout pour lui et Sébastien, pour les rapprocher encore un peu plus... Une idée de sa meilleurs amie, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute!

Alors que la chanson était sur le point de se terminé, Alexy se lança et pencha sa tête sur le côté, visant les lèvres de Sébastien. Mais au dernier moment, celui-ci tourna la tête et les lèvres de son partenaire se posèrent sur sa joue.

Très surprit, Alexy le regarda, cherchant le pourquoi du comment. Très gêné par la situation, Sébastien murmura alors entre ses dents, son regard ailleurs:

« Désolé... »

Ce simple petit mot eut l'effet du coup de poings dans le ventre pour Alexy. Sa gorge se sécha et il ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre. Il se libéra des bras de Sébastien et quitta la piste.

Quel idiot! Vraiment, mais quel idiot!

.

Désormais assit à sa place, Sébastien avait les yeux dans la vague. Toujours silencieux, Nathaniel et Oshun n'osaient pas trop poser la question qui leur torturait la gorge. Mais que s'est-il passé?

« Il a voulut m'embrasser et j'ai détourné la tête au dernier moment... Commença le jeune homme, comme pour répondre à leur question.

-Tu... Hein?

Oshun semblait vraiment surprise de la réaction de Sébastien. Elle était pourtant sûr d'elle quand à l'attirance respective des deux amis.

-Pourquoi? Lui demanda-elle simplement

-Je...

Sébastien jouait nerveusement avec son verre.

-J'ai pris peur...

-Peur? Intervint Nathaniel

-Oui. Avec mon dernier petit ami, ça s'est pas trop bien passé et depuis, j'ose plus trop m'attacher au autres.

-Mais tu sais, c'est pas parce que ça s'est mal passé avec ton ex que tous les mecs que tu croiseras seront comme lui... lui expliqua Oshun.

-En plus, Alexy est quelqu'un de bien, tu as du t'en rendre compte... Continua Nath.

-Alexy te plait, n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda Oshun

-O...Ouais.

-Tu aimerais qu'il y est quelques chose entre vous deux?

Sébastien hésita un moment, les yeux toujours perdu dans son verre vide.

-J'ai pas envi de me faire un faux espoir... Ni de souffrir de nouveau.

-Si tu tente pas, tu ne seras jamais heureux avec quelqu'un. Il faut qu'un jour, tu tournes définitivement la page et que tu te lance! Et si ça marche pas, tu réessaies plus tard, avec quelqu'un d'autre! Le monde est vaste et peuplé. Personne n'est né pour être seul! Mais là, si tu fais rien, tu vas perde Alexy! Et ça serait vraiment dommage.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

-Va le voir! Lui ordonna gentiment Nathaniel.

Avec un court moment d'hésitation, il acquiesça et se leva.

.

L'air était frai et un frisson parcourus le dos d'Alexy. Il avait laissé sa veste à l'intérieur. Il faudra bien qu'il y retourne à un moment ou un autre. Son cœur se serra au souvenir de sa tentative d'embrasser Sébastien.

Que s'était-il passé? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait raté? Sébastien semblait pourtant très réceptif à ses caresses et il lui rendait bien d'ailleurs... Alors quoi? C'était pourtant le moment propice... Où alors, il se faisait de fausse idées sur lui, depuis le début et tous ça n'était qu'un jeu pour Sébastien...

Son cœur lui fit encore plus mal à cette pensée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en remarqua pas l'approche de quelqu'un.

« Enfin seul! Il était temps! Je commençait à m'impatienter.

Alexy leva les yeux sur la personne qui lui faisait face. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux châtain attaché en queue et aux yeux noir.

-Qui es-tu? Lui demanda-t-il, pas très rassuré.

Ce type faisait presque une tête de plus que lui.

-On s'en tape de qui je suis! Tu sais que je t'ai repéré sur la piste de danse. Tu m'as toute suite plu! Mais ce type te lâchait pas! Un vrai pot de colle! Mais là, on dirait que t'es libre! Ça te dirait de finir cette soirée chez moi?

Il s'approcha de lui, dangereusement. Alexy déglutit difficilement, reculant. Mais son dos butta contre un mur.

-Je... Je ne suis pas intéressé! Tenta-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Oh, aller, sois pas timide! Ça va être sympa tu verras! Je vais te montrer à quoi jouent les grandes personnes! Aller, viens!

Il tendit son bars vers Alexy, qui sentait la panique l'envahir peu à peu.

Mais le geste du type fut brutalement arrêté par une main qui tenait fermement son bras. Un regard sévère se posa sur le type.

-Séb... murmura Alexy, encore sous le choc.

-Tss, t'es revenue toi?

Il récupéra son bras d'un geste vif.

-Ouais, et je vais t'apprendre un truc! Alors écoute bien parce que je ne le répèterai pas!

Sébastien s'approcha d'Alexy et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, le collant contre lui.

-Ce gars est MON petit ami alors si je te vois t'approcher encore une fois de lui, je te refais le portrait, on est d'accord?

L'homme grimaça et s'éloigna des deux adolescents.

-Merci... murmura Alexy, les yeux fixant le sol.

-De rien.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux amis.

-Tu sais, t'étais pas obligé de mentir à ce type... reprit Alexy

-Mentir?

-Ouais, tu lui a dit que j'étais ton petit ami...

-Qui te dit que j'ai mentis?

-Hein?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que Sébastien prit entre ses doigts le menton d'Alexy et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fit durer le plaisir plusieurs secondes avant de rompre le contacte.

Son regard vert se perdit dans celui rosé de son amant et lui murmura tendrement:

-Je ne mens jamais...

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Alexy et il prit à son tour l'initiative de l'embrasser, posa ses mains autour de son cou, sentant celle de Sébastien élurent domicile sur ses fesses.

Un peu plus loin, Armin, qui avait déposé Violette chez elle, avait vu toute la scène. Il s'empressa de rentrer dans le bars, rejoindre Oshun et Nathaniel.

Deux mots suffirent à résumer ce qui s'était passé.

« Mission accompli! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voilà, retard accumulé en deux semaine effacé!

Alors, tous d'abord, merci de vos visites! J'espère qu'elles continueront encore longtemps!

**Jane Foster: **Tu me déteste? Snif... Bin quoi, Oshun l'avais bien dit, il va forcément y avoir un blessé! Et donc, des larmes! Ah ouf, je suis contente de voir que tu me pardonnes! Et pour la suite, bin tu verras!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**bousasa: **Ah tant mieux alors!^^ Je suis contente! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**cocoola-chan: **Et oui, il était temps! Euh... Va pas jusqu'à montrer tes seins hein? Etttttt c'est pas finis! Quand il y en a plus, il y en a encore! ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**tetele laguyanaiiz: **^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**ambroisine: **Et oui, ça y est, Oshun et Nathi sont enfin ensemble! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire! Et puis il fallait bien qu'Oshun s'arrête pour dire une connerie du genre, « Oh, il neige! » XD J'espère que les chapitres 13 et 14 t'ont plu! C'est un peu pour toi que je l'ai ai ajouté à l'histoire initiale!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

Et voilà! Bon, sans vouloir être chiante, je ne pourrais peut-être pas garentir un chapitre dimanche prochain! La raison? Les 20 ans de ma sœur! Et donc grosse soirée en famille (Vous voyez le genre?) Je vais essayer quand même, promis! Par contre, c'est pour les autre dimanches que ça va être galère! L'autre raison? Bin, j'ai pas internet là où je suis en ce moment... - -' Que quelqu'un m'achève... Donc je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais publier la suite! Mais pleurez pas, dès que je peux, je publie, même si c'est pas un dimanche! C'est pas le moment d'être difficile TiteOshun!

Bon, j'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain avec le chapitre 15!

TiteOshun


	15. Du paradis à l'enfer

**Note de l'auteur: **Chers lecteur, me revoilà, en cette belle journée, pour vous offrir le chapitre 15! J'espère que vous allez aimer! Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Du paradis à l'enfer***

Enfin, les vacances tant attendus de Noël.

Oshun avait un peu redouté ces vacances à caractère très familiale. Bien qu'elle voyait son petit ami tous les jours, elle savait très bien que la veille de Noël et le lendemain, elle serait seule dans son appartement. Mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité de Nathaniel.

Dès qu'il sut qu'elle passerait les fêtes de Noël seule, il l'invita à venir dans sa famille, qui se rendait dans un restaurant tous les ans à cette époque de l'année. D'abord pas très sûr, elle finit par accepter, heureuse de pouvoir passer cette fête avec lui et sa famille.

Si les parents du jeune hommes avaient toute suite été d'accord, Ambre montra rapidement son désaccord. Elle trouvait ça pas juste que son frère ait sa petite copine avec lui alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas profiter de la présence de Damien, celui-ci était parti deux semaines en Alsace avec sa famille.

Le jour-J arriva enfin. La sortie au restaurent se déroula très bien. Oshun passe un bon moment avec les membres de la famille de Nath. Même Ambre avait prit sur elle pour ne pas trop pourrir l'ambiance. De retour chez eux, il était minuit passée, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'ouvrir les cadeaux, incapable d'attendre le lendemain matin.

Assis sur le canapé du salon, Oshun sorti un paquet soigneusement emballé de son sac et le tendit à son petit ami.

« Tiens, joyeux Noël Nathi!

-Merci!

Tel un enfant, il déchira le papier bleu nuit, dévoilant un cadre photo et, à l'intérieur, un magnifique montage de plusieurs photos d'eux deux. Quatre petites à chaque coins et une belle au milieu du cadre, les représentants l'un contre l'autre, Nathaniel tenant Oshun par la taille, tout les deux affichant un grand sourire et des yeux amoureux. La photo avait été prise par Alexy, juste avant la fin des cours. Oshun avait rajouté des effets d'étoiles autour de chaque photos, rendant les poses encore plus magique.

-Whoua, c'est trop bien fait... Merci Oshun, je suis gâté.

-De rien!

-Bon à mon tour de t'offrir mon cadeau.

Il sortit alors d'une de ses poches une petit paquet rouge, entourée d'un ruban blanc.

-Joyeux Noël Oshun!

-Merci!

D'un geste précis, elle défit le nœud et découvrit un boite à bijoux. Timidement, elle l'ouvrit, mettant à jours un médaillon en force de cœur.

-Oh, mon dieu Nathi, c'est super joli!

-Regarde, il s'ouvre!

Il appuya alors que le haut du pendentif, ouvrant celui-ci en deux et dévoilant une petite photo représentant eux deux. À y regarder de plus près, c'était la même que le cadre.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Ah ce que je vois, Alexy aura été notre complice à tout les deux dans cette histoire!

-Je plaide coupable!

-Merci, il est magnifique!

-Mais mon plus beau cadeau est ta présence avec moi ce soir!

-Nath...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage qu'il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, sous le regard attendrit de la famille. Et, d'un coup, Ambre prit la parole.

-Bah ça va, c'est bon, il y a des hôtels pour faire ça!

-Aller, sois pas jalouse Ambre, tu le retrouvas, ton chéri! Plaisanta son frère, tout en serrant contre lui sa petite amie.

Le reste de la famille explosa de rire devant l'air outrée de la plus jeune.

.

La fin de ses belles vacances arrivèrent finalement, et déjà, il fallait se remettre au boulot.

La vie au lycée avait retrouvé un certain train train quotidien. Chacun avait retrouver ses habitudes et s'était adapté aux nouvelles.

Un seul mot semblait sortir de la bouche de tous le corps enseignant: BAC! À ça, tous le monde était au courent de l'arrivée de ce fameux bac, annonciateur de la fin des années lycée. La dose de travail avait été doublé, que ça soit pour les S ou pour les L. Toutes les terminales étaient ensevelit sous une montagne de travail.

Un soir comme un autre, Oshun était resté au lycée, avec Nathaniel, pour faire ses devoirs. Main dans la main, ils quittèrent ensemble l'établissement, avec en projet d'aller manger en ville. Au moment où il franchirent les grilles, Oshun s'arrêta net, interrompant son petit ami dans ce qu'il disait.

« Oshun?

Mais la jeune fille semblait ne pas l'entendre. Son regard était clairement posé devant elle. Elle affichait d'ailleurs une expression que Nathaniel ne lui connaissait pas: de la peur.

Il leva alors ses yeux dans la direction de son regard et tomba sur une paire d'yeux violet, identique à ce regard qu'il aimait tant...

Cette paire d'yeux appartenait à un jeune homme, debout sur le trottoir, les deux mains dans ses poches. Il fixait Oshun de façon sévère.

-Shan... murmura alors Oshun d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu le connais?

-Que fais-tu là? Continua-t-elle, ignorant complétement la question de Nath.

Sans rien répondre, l'inconnu s'approche d'Oshun, qui serra un peu plus sa main dans celle du délégué. Comprenant sa crainte évidente vis à vis de cette personne, Nathaniel prit les devants et se posa entre Oshun et ce type. Puis, d'un aire très sérieux, il reprit:

-Qui es-tu?

Toujours en montrant un visage sans expression, son interlocuteur répondit d'une voix très clame:

-Je m'appelle Shangô et je suis le frère jumeaux d'Oshun! Et je suis là pour la ramener chez nous!

-Hein? Son frère...jumeaux? Dit-il très surprit par cette information.

-Viens Oshun, rentrons, cette fugue devient ridicule!

Toujours caché derrière son petit ami, Oshun serrait sa main dans la sienne, sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

-Ne me fais pas attendre! Père n'est pas un hommes très patient alors dépêches toi!

Elle ferma les yeux, serra les dents puis, lâcha la main de Nathaniel qui ne comprenait pas encore ce qui se passait sous son nez. Doucement, Oshun s'approcha de son frère, telle une condamnée se dirigeant vers son lieu d'exécution.

La suivant des yeux, Nathaniel resta sans bouger, encore sous le choc de l'annonce... Elle a un frère jumeaux? Elle a fugué de chez elle? Pourquoi semblait-elle avoir si peur lorsqu'il a parlé de leurs père? Pourquoi ne lui a-t-elle jamais rien dit au sujet de sa famille d'ailleurs? Pourquoi lui a-t-elle caché ça? Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas un peu défendu face à son frère? Pourquoi avait-il eut l'impression qu'elle était soumise, elle qui d'ordinaire possédait une grande gueule? Et pourquoi... Pourquoi il reste planté là comme un idiot alors que sa petite amie lui était enlevée? De nouveau sur terre, il n'eut que le temps de les voir montrer dans une grosse voiture noir, garée sur le trottoir d'en face.

-Oshun...

Il commença à courir, les yeux rivée sur cette voiture, déjà prête à repartir.

-Oshun!

La voiture avait son clignotant, sur le point de partir.

-Oshun!

Il s'arrête d'un coup, en plein milieu de la rue, manquant presque de se faire écraser par la voiture qui démarra en trombe. Il l'aperçut, furtivement, à travers la vitre arrière, une tête d'enterrement sur le visage.

-OSHUUUUUN! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voilà! Oui, je sais, encore une fin sadique! ^^ Et en plus, je ne sais pas trop quand je vous posterais la suite...

Malgré tous, merci pour vos visites!

**Life-is-Colorful: **Bah oui, j'ai pas chômé!^^ La fin, tu crois? Et merci pour le soutient moral, ça va m'aider! Merci pour ton commentaire.

**cocoola-chan: **Et oui, je me suis dit que tous le monde devait avoir sa petite histoire d'amour! Tu suppose bien! J'ai pas encore décider de mettre la fin maintenant, pas encore! Alors, oui, j'ai poster un samedi, parce que dimanche, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir! Et je n'aurais pas manqué mon devoir d'auteur pour rien au monde! Merci pour ton commentaire.

**tetele laguyanaiiz: **Ouais, je trouve que Cupidon fait mal son boulot alors je l'aide un peu! Merci pour ton commentaire.

**ambroisine: **Ouais! Sèb est lààààà! *saute partout comme une folle* Bref, restons sérieux! J'espère que ta rentrée dans ton lycée s'est bien passée! Je te souhaite bon courage pour tes études! Et non, j'ai pas de chérie pour Lysou... Alors, je ne sais pas si je serais là la semaine prochaine! Tu verras! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Jane Foster: **Hihi, merci!^^ J'espère que la suite aura autant de succès! Merci pour ton commentaire!

Petit message à tous les lecteurs, lundi, comme beaucoup, je retourne travailler, et donc je retourne dans mon petit logement sans internet... Mais cette fois-ci, je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais chez papa-maman donc je ne sais pas quand j'aurais à nouveau une connexion internet...

Du coup, je ne peux plus vous garantir une publication régulière... *pleure*

Je suis terriblement désolée, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quand je pourrais vous poster le chapitre 16... J'espère très vite!^^

En attendant, prenez votre mal en patience... Et lisez mes autres fiction sur le site de fiction original « fiction press » (La fille qui fait pas de pub pour sa gueule! )

Et promis, dès que j'ai une connexion, même minuscule, je poste!

J'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente semaine et à très bientôt!

TiteOshun


	16. Lui

**Note de l'auteur: **Surprise! Je suis là! Retour un peu imprévu chez les parents, mais juste pour ce soir! Donc, comme promis la semaine dernière, je publie pour vous le chapitre 16! Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Lui***

Les yeux rivés sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre, Oshun n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le départ. La nuit était tombée et la voiture qui la ramenait chez elle filait à toute allure sur l'autoroute.

Finalement, c'est son frère qui brisa le silence.

« Je suis désolé Shun...

-Désolé... Tu m'avais fait une promesse Shan!

-Et je l'ai tenu!

-Si tu la tenu, alors pourquoi est-tu venu?

-Je ne t'ai pas balancé! Jusqu'à ce que tu me le dise à Noël, j'ignorais dans quelle ville tu étais descendu!

-Justement, je te le dis et un mois plus tard, tu débarques, et tu me ramènes! C'est surement pas une coïncidence!

-Je n'ai rien dit Shun! Crois-moi!

-Comment a-t-il su alors?

-Je ne sais pas... Toujours est-il que j'ai cru bon de me proposer d'aller te chercher plutôt que lui...

-T'as eu raison... Merci.

Un nouveau silence.

-Tu sais, je voulais pas qu'il te trouve...

-Ouais c'est bon, laisse tomber!

-Tu me dis ça comme si c'était de ma faute!

-J'ai jamais dit ça! C'est juste que... Enfin, tu sais bien ce qui m'attends là-bas... Je ne suis pas partie par plaisir!

-Te plains pas surtout! Il est d'humeur massacrante depuis que tu es partie! Pendant que toi, tu coulait des jours heureux dans cette ville, c'est mère et moi qui avons dû le supporter. Ça pas été une partie de plaisir tu sais!

-J'imagine...

Shangô soupira, reposant sa tête contre le repose-tête, remettant une mèche argentée tombée sur son front, à sa place.

-C'était qui, ce type, tout à l'heure? Reprit-il après un court silence.

-Nathaniel... C'est mon petit ami.

-Ton petit ami... Tu ferais mieux de l'oublier!

-Je pourrais pas...

-T'auras pas le choix! Père ne l'acceptera jamais.

-Sait-il penser à autre chose qu'à son propre nombril?

-Quelle question!

Oshun serra ses poings contre son pantalon, alors que la voiture sortait de l'autoroute. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés... Un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Y'a rien à faire, peu importe le temps qui passe, cet homme qui lui sert de père lui fait toujours aussi peur...

-Je resterais avec toi, d'accord? »

Elle acquiesça, de plus en plus nerveuse à l'approche de la maison où elle avait grandit...

Puis, la voiture ralentit et s'engagea dans un petit chemin. Il faisait très sombre, mais Oshun reconnaissait parfaitement ce qui passait sous ses yeux. La voiture s'arrêta alors devant une grille qui s'ouvrit lentement. Puis, de nouveaux, la voiture s'enfonça de plus en plus dans les sous bois pour finalement arriver devant une grande résidence du style du XIXème siècle. Quand le véhicule s'arrêta enfin devant l'escalier d'entrée, un domestique lui ouvrit la portière, l'invitant à descendre.

« Mademoiselle Oshun, quelle plaisir de vous revoir.

-Merci... murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Allons-y Shun, il dois t'attendre dans son bureau...

Sans attendre de réponse, il lui attrapa la main et l'entraina à l'intérieur du château. Tous le monde s'inclina très respectueusement devant le retour de la petite princesse de la famille. Celle-ci pinça les lèvres, priant pour que quelque chose lui évite ce qui l'attend dans le bureau de son père.

Après être montée à l'étage et avoir arpentée un long couloir éclairé par des lampe posées contre les murs, le duo s'arrêta devant une grand porte en bois. Une femme s'approcha alors d'eux. Elle portait un tailleur très beau, lui donnant pourtant l'air décontractée. Elle avait de long cheveux noir et des yeux violet, identique à ceux des deux jumeaux.

« Mère... murmura Oshun, la voix tremblante.

Malgré son visage si doux et son petit sourire, elle laissait paraitre un certain malaise.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire attendre ton père Oshun. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-D'accord... répondit-elle, toujours très angoissée.

-Shangô, laisse la, elle doit y aller seule.

-Mais, mère...

-Aller! Insista-elle.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et lâcha la main de sa sœur, à contre cœur. Après une énième inspiration, Oshun frappa timidement à la porte et entra.

Contrairement au couloir, la pièce lui paraissait bien sombre. Seul le bureau était éclairé d'une lampe. Il était là, sur son siège, le nez dans un dossier. Il n'a pas changé depuis cinq mois... Toujours ce regard si fermé et stricte. Il avait coupé ses cheveux argenté encore plus court qu'avant, le rendant encore un peu plus impressionnant. C'est sa voix, froide et grave qui la ramena d'un coup sur terre.

« Approche toi!

Les deux poings serrés contre elle, elle s'exécuta, tel un robot. Sa gorge était sèche et son cœur était sur le point de s'arrêter.

Son père leva alors son regard noir sur sa fille, refermant d'un coup sec son dossier, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Toujours sans un mot, il se leva et contourna son bureau. Arrivé à la hauteur d'Oshun, il prononça alors:

-Regarde-moi!

Doucement, Oshun leva les yeux vers son père. Un demi seconde plus tard, une gifle se posa brutalement sur sa joue, la faisant tomber par-terre.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête?

Toujours assise sur la moquette du bureau, une main sur sa joue douloureuse, elle se contenta de serrer les dents.

-As-tu oublié ce qui était prévu, en décembre?

Oshun se releva péniblement, alors que son père retourna derrière son bureau, particulièrement énervé.

-As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai dû faire pour justifier ton absence, le mois dernier?

C'est vrai, le mois dernier, il y avait cette rencontre...

-Bon sang, mais quand cesseras tu de me causer autant de problèmes? Tu as de la chance que son père soit l'un de mes amis. Il nous a proposé une autre date! Dans deux jours, ils vont revenir ici!

-Deux jours? Répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Et j'espère pouvoir attendre de toi un comportement exemplaire! Je tiens à ce que tu fasses bonne impression devant ton future époux!

-Je ne veux pas me marier avec un type que je ne connais pas, père! Se risqua-t-elle.

Le regard assassin de son paternel lui fit immédiatement regretter ses mots.

-Tu penses vraiment que ton avis m'intéresse? Après ta fugue et ta disparition pendant cinq long mois, tu penses vraiment que je vais tenir compte de ton avis?

Oshun baissa à nouveau les yeux.

-Regarde-moi, quand je te parle! Non seulement tu vas épouser cet homme mais en plus, tu le feras à la fin de cette année! Tu auras depuis longtemps tes 18ans!

-Hein?

-Pas de hein qui tiennent! C'est comme ça et pas autrement! Estime-toi heureuse que quelqu'un ait accepté d'épouser une fille si capricieuse et indisciplinée que toi! J'espère qu'il saura te remettre dans le droit chemin!

-Vous avez pas le droit de décider de ma vie...

-Je suis ton père et j'ai tous les droits sur ma fille! C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne dans notre monde et tu le sais!

-Dans ce cas, je repartirais, dans un endroit où vous ne me trouverez pas!

-Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi!

Son regard montrait clairement qu'il avait encore quelque chose pour la faire taire. Mais quoi? Il s'approcha de nouveau vers Oshun et d'un coup, arracha la médaillon que Nathaniel lui avait offert.

-Rendez-moi ça père!

-Je sais qui t'a offert ce collier.

-Hein?

-Je sais également où il habite, ce que font ses parents comme travail. Son père travail d'ailleurs pour l'une de nos filiales...

Les yeux violet de la jeune fille s'agrandissait à mesure qu'elle comprenait l'ampleur des mots de son père.

-Et je sais également que tu tiens beaucoup à cette personne. Il serait dommage que son père perde son travail...

-Vous êtes un monstre...

-Et toi, tu es une fille indigne. Après tous ce que j'ai fait pour toi et ton frère. Après tous les sacrifices que j'ai du faire pour vous permettre de devenir des gens respectables et responsables... C'est ainsi que tu me remercie?

Les poings toujours serrés contre elle, Oshun tentait tant bien que mal de rester calme.

-Rentre dans les rangs et je laisserais ce gamin et sa famille tranquille!

-C'est du chantage?

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix!

Vaincu, Oshun baissa de nouveau les yeux et murmura:

-C'est... d'accord... Père...

-Bien, enfin une parole raisonnable. Le rendez-vous avec ton fiancé à lieu dans deux jours. D'ici là, tu es consignée dans ta chambre. Je te ferrais apporter tes repas. Et je t'interdit d'entrer en contacte avec ton frère!

-Pourquoi?

-C'est grâce à son portable que j'ai su où te trouver. Il sera également punis pour t'avoir couvert!

Oshun ne répondit rien. Comment pourrait-elle défendre son frère alors qu'elle avait été incapable de se défendre toute seule?

-Une dernière chose!

Il tendit alors sa main vers elle, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Oshun interrogea son père du regard.

-Ton portable. Répondit-il le plus calmement possible.

Elle le sortie de sa poche et lui rendit... Elle avait espérée qu'il n'y penserait pas...

-Maintenant sort d'ici, je t'ai assez vu pour ce soir! »

De retour dans la couloir, seule une domestique se trouvait là, pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir. Elle n'avait pas changé non plus. Toujours ce grand lit baldaquin contre un mur, sa coiffeuse contre un autre, sa penderie, une chaise en osier dans un coin, avec toutes ses peluches, une étagère où quelques objets recouvert de poussière étaient toujours là. Une fois seule, elle craqua nerveusement. Comment sa journée, qui avait si bien commencé, avait-elle pu tourner ainsi? Elle posa sa main sur son cou désormais dénudé de son précieux médaillon.

« Nathi... » articula-elle difficilement avant de craquer complétement.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Bon, que dire? Pas grand chose... Ah si, Merci de vos visites!

**Jane Foster: **Pleure pas, je suis là aujourd'hui! Et avec ce chapitre! Bah, oui, je rentre pas la mains vides! Merci de tes encouragements! Et merci pour ton commentaire!

**tetele laguyanaiiz: **Pourquoi pleure tu? Je suis là! *grand sourire* Merci pour ton commentaire.

**cocoola-chan: **Oui, j'ai la recette depuis longtemps déjà! Mouhahaha! En ce qui concerne son papa, bin, pas exactement... Enfin, je suppose que tu as du comprendre en lisant ce chapitre!^^ Merci pour tes encouragements. Bon courage pour le grand nettoyage de printemps de ton PC! Merci pour ton commentaire.

**ambroisine: **Haha, surprise? *fière* Bon, comme d'habitude, tu es dans ton délire poste-traumatique à cause de ma fiction... ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements et pour ton commentaire.

Bon, quoi ajouter? Bin, si, je sais! Je reviens le weekend de mon anniversaire!

-TiteOshun?

-Oui?

-Tes lecteurs savent pas forcément c'est quand, ton anniversaire...

-Euh.. Pas faux! Bin, je reviens le weekend du 7 octobre! Soyez là!^^

En attendant, je vous souhaite une, nan, deux bonnes semaines!

Amicalement

TiteOshun


	17. Interrogations et révélations

**Note de l'auteur:** Salut tous le monde! Deux semaines se sont écoulées et, en ce jour, je vous offre le chapitre 17! Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Interrogations et révélations***

Que s'est-il passé exactement? Comment peut-on faire s'écrouler tout un monde en quelques minutes? Avant ce soir, Nathaniel pensait même que ça ne lui arriverait jamais...

Et pourtant...

En à peine dix minutes, ce type est sorti de nul part et a emmené sa précieuse Oshun loin de lui. Il était resté un moment planté au milieu de la rue, le regard perdu sur le carrefour où avait tourné la voiture noir. Il fallut qu'une autre voiture klaxon pour le faire réagir.

Il était rentré chez lui, comme un zombi, ignorant les paroles d'accueil de sa mère lorsqu'il est rentré. Il est monté directement dans sa chambre et depuis, il est allongé sur son lit, ne sachant pas encore comment réagir face à ce qui venait de se passer.

Devait-il crier? Pleurer? Insulter quelqu'un? Frapper quelque chose? Casser un objet? Comment devait-il réagir? Jamais il ne s'était trouver dans ce genre de situation... Alors quoi? Fallait-il qu'il retourne au lycée demain, comme si de rien n'était, en pensant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemars? Non... Elle était bel et bien partie... Ce n'était malheureusement pas un cauchemars... Faire quelque chose mais quoi? Prévenir la police? Ce type a dit être son frère. Peut importe comment il tourne le problème dans tous les sens, ça devait surement être vrai. Ses yeux, les mêmes qu'Oshun... Le même visage en un peu plus masculin, les mêmes cheveux... Aucun doute, même s'il n'est pas son frère, il est forcément un membre de sa famille. De toute façon, elle l'avais appelé Shan... Il est évident qu'elle le connaissait... Elle l'a d'ailleurs suivit de son plein gré... Prévenir la police pour leur dire quoi? Qu'un frère est venu enlever sa sœur pour la ramener chez elle avec une fugue? À ce moment là, elle lui paraissait comme une étrangère... Comment sa propre petite amie avait pu lui cacher une telle chose? Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le dernier message de sa petite amie, reçu quelques minutes après son brusque départ:

**Oshun** (19h02): Je suis désolée Nathi... Pardonne moi...

Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas accepter ça! D'un bond, il se leva et alluma son PC. D'abord, se trouver des aillés. Un mail aux jumeaux fut envoyé, leurs expliquant rapidement ce qui venait de ce passer. Ensuite, il se mit à réfléchir. Si elle a vraiment fugué de chez elle, alors ces parents ont du prévenir la police et les médias...

Il ouvrit internet et entra les mots clefs lui permettant de voir les enlèvements déclarés il y a cinq mois dans la région.

Entre temps, son portable sonna. L'écran afficha « Alexy ». Ils ont dû recevoir le mail.

« Oui? Dit-il en décrochant son portable, toujours en train de parcourir des yeux la longue liste qui s'était affichée sur son écran.

-Nath? C'est Alexy! C'est quoi ton mail débile? Si c'est une blague, je la trouve pas drôle!

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à faire ce genre de blague? Surtout sur Oshun!

-Alors c'est pas des conneries?

-Nan... J'ai besoin de votre aide...

-Comment peut-on t'aider?

-Je vais aller la chercher et la ramener ici...

-Comment? Tu sais où elle habite?

-Nan mais il doit bien y avoir des indices quelques part... Je suis en train de regarder la liste des personnes disparut il y a cinq mois. Si elle a fugué, ses parents ont forcément prévenu la police.

-Ça me paraît logique.

-J'ai la liste sous les yeux, mais je ne trouve rien...

-On va rien pouvoir faire d'utile par téléphone. Il faut qu'on se voit! Armin vient de me proposer quelque chose. Mais c'est un peu risqué.

-Je t'écoute! Répondit-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

-Rendez-vous devant le lycée dans une petite demi-heure. Prend avec toi le double des clefs.

-Ça marche! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Nathaniel était devant le lycée. Il avait réussi, sans trop savoir comment, à sortir en douce de chez lui. Peut-être qu'à force d'entendre Ambre le faire, il avait comprit comment sortir sans attirer l'attention de ses parents. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça...

Il se doutait que les jumeaux voulaient entrer dans le lycée... En temps que délégué, il ne pouvait pas faire ça! Mais là, ses principes ne valaient plus grand chose dès qu'il s'agissait d'Oshun. Peu importe les conséquences de ses actes. À présent, tout ce qui compte, c'est de ramener Oshun à Sweet-City! Un œil sur son portable lui indiqua que son énième message à l'intention de sa petite amie était resté sans réponse.

Deux cyclistes arrivèrent alors. Après avoir rentré leurs vélos dans la cour, les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers la salle des délégués.

« Alors, c'est quoi votre idée? Demanda Nathaniel, après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.

-Son dossier scolaire! Il doit forcément y avoir des informations sur elle et sa famille. Expliqua Armin

-Je n'y avais même pas pensé...

-T'es encore sous le choc, je suppose que c'est normal... ajouta Alexy.

-Ouais... Bon, son dossier...

D'un geste, il ouvrit un tiroirs et en sortit un dossier. Éclairé par une lampe torche, les trois amis feuilletaient le dossier de la jeune fille.

-Mais c'est moi, où ce dossier est pas très rempli? Demanda Alexy.

-Nan, t'as raison, tout n'est pas rempli... Comment son dossier a t-il été accepté? Il n'y a pas le nom de ses parents ni d'un responsable légal... Pas d'adresse hormis son appartement. Pas de numéro de portable hormis le siens... Murmura le délégué

-Si, là, regardez! Dans les personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgence! Il y a un numéro de portable! Et c'est pas le siens! Remarqua Armin.

-T'as raison! Oki, je vais essayer d'appeler!

Déjà, Nathaniel avait déjà sorti son portable.

-Attends! Il est presque 23h!

-Rien à faire! »

Il enclencha le haut parleur et attendit...

« Biiip... Biiip... Biiip... Bii... Allô?

-A... Allô?

-Ouais?

-Euh... Je... Je voudrai parler à Oshun! Je suis...

-Son petit ami, n'est-ce pas?

-O...Oui... Et toi, tu es son frère?

-Ouais.

-Je veux parler à Oshun!

-Ça va pas être possible, désolé!

-Pourquoi?

-Si je peux te donner un bon conseil, c'est de l'oublier!

-L'oublier?

-Ouais!

-Je ne pourrais pas faire une telle chose!

-C'est dommage pour toi alors! Parce que tu ne reverras jamais ma sœur!

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle n'appartient pas à ton monde!

-Mon... Monde?

-Exactement! Sa place est ici, parmi les siens!

-Si ça place est parmi les siens, comme tu dis, pourquoi a-t-elle fugué pendant cinq mois alors?

Shangô se tut un moment puis reprit.

-De toute façon, que compte tu faire?

Ce soudain changement perturba un moment Nathaniel.

-Je... Je vais la ramener ici, à Sweet-City!

-Tu n'as aucune chance! C'est un combat perdu d'avance!

-Je ne peux pas le savoir tant que je n'ai pas essayé!

-Il faut que tu sache contre qui tu te bat! Oshun et moi sommes les hérités du groupe financier Esesku!*****

-Le groupe financier Esesku? Celui qui a investi dans l'informatique et le numérique? S'écria Armin

S'éloignant du téléphone, Nathaniel parla tout bas à Armin.

-Tu connais?

-Et comment? C'est une puissante filiale. Ils sont les numéros un un peu partout dans le monde. Il sont très riche et très connu... Le PDG de cette boite à la main très longue... Il peut obtenir à peu près tous ce qu'il souhaite grâce à son influence et son immense fortune!...

-Vraiment?

-Ouais!

-Ton pote a raison! Reprit la voix de Shangô dans le téléphone.

-Alors c'est ça, ton monde?

-Ouais, c'est ça! Notre père est ce PDG... Et il a décidé de...

-De quoi? Questionna Nathaniel.

-Peut importe! Quoi qu'il en soit, t'as aucun chance de battre mon père. Il pourrait pourrir ta vie et celle de ta famille en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire! Alors laisse tomber! Peu importe à quel point tu aimes ma sœur, est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup que tu foutes ton avenir en l'air pour elle?

Les poings serrés sur la table, Nathaniel ne bougeait plus. Armin et Alexy le regardait. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans un tel état d'indécision.

Suite au silence de son interlocuteur, Shangô reprit

-Crois moi, laisse tomber... Et merci pour les quelques mois de bonheur que tu lui a fait vivre quand elle était avec toi.

-Je... reprit-il enfin. Je vais... venir la chercher. Je n'ai... Pas peur de votre père!

-Tu es fou!

-Non, pas fou, amoureux! »

.

Après une grosse partie de la nuit à faire des recherches sur le groupe financier Esesku, les trois adolescents se retrouvèrent devant le lycée.

« Alors tu vas vraiment y aller? Commença Alexy.

-Ouais.

-Et les cours? Continua son frère

-Je pourrais facilement rattrapé le retard. J'ai besoin d'elle à mes côtés de toute façon...

-Je vois! On fera ce qu'on peut pour te couvrir au lycée.

-Merci.

-Et pour chez toi? Que vont dire tes parents?

-Je vais leur dire la vérité... Je n'ai pas pour habitude de leurs mentir.

-Ils vont te laisser faire?

-Ils n'auront pas le choix. Mais au moins, il sauront où je suis et pourquoi je fais ça!

-Ok... On a plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance alors! Reprit Alexy.

-Merci de votre aide les gars!

-De rien! Tu lui donneras ça, si elle hésite à rentrer.

Il lui tendit une lettre.

-C'est quoi?

-Une lettre qu'on a écrit pour elle tout à l'heure. lui explique Armin. Tu pourras demander à Sèb et Violette d'ajouter un petit mot.

-Merci.

-Ramène nous Oshun! On compte sur toi!

-Tu dis ça comme si je partais à l'aventure.

-C'est un peu ça! Je te rappelle que tu vas te confronter à une puissance mondiale!

-Ouais, c'est vrai...

-Tu pars quand? Lui demanda Alexy

-Demain soir! Tout à l'heure, j'irais au lycée, afin de prévenir quelques personnes qui pourrons vous aider à couvrir mon absence. Ensuite, je dois préparer mon propre voyage.

-Dors un peu aussi! La nuit à été longue! Ajouta Armin.

-Ouais, t'inquiètes pas. On se vois au lycée tout à l'heure?

-Ouais! À tout à l'heure. »

Rapidement, les jumeaux remontèrent sur leurs vélos et rentrèrent chez eux. Nathaniel fit de même. Il était presque 4h du matin. Mais il ne se voyait pas dormir... Il ne pourra pas de toute façon. Oshun ne lui avait toujours pas répondu... On a dû lui enlever son portable.

Que fait-elle en ce moment? Allait-elle bien? Il ne savait pas encore comment faire pour la revoir. D'après leurs recherches, leur maison est une propriété particulièrement bien gardée... Comme n'importe quelle résidences de familles riches. Il ne pourra pas entrer comme dans une maison normal. Il avait encore du mal à imaginer sa petite amie vivant dans ce genre de monde, le monde des gens qui sont riche, qui se croient supérieur au reste de la population, qui pensent qu'on peu tout avoir avec l'argent... Elle est vraiment née dans ce genre de monde? Quel était la taille du fossé qui les séparaient à présent?

.

Le soleil se levait doucement, éclairant petit à petit la grande chambre. Oshun n'avait pas bougé. Toujours assis contre le mur, à côté de la porte, les genoux repliés contre elle. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormis... Juste somnolé un peu, un ou deux heures, ici ou là...

Lorsque la chaleur timide du soleil arriva sur elle, elle leva ses yeux rougit par tant de larmes versées. Elle se leva alors et s'approcha de la grande fenêtre. Elle posa une main sur un carreau, se rappelant ce grand jardin, en bas, sous son balcon. Ce même jardin où elle et son frère avait joué lorsqu'ils étaient enfants... Perdu dans ses souvenirs, elle n'entendit pas la personne entrer dans sa chambre. C'est lorsque cette personne se trouva juste derrière elle qu'elle se retourna, faisant face à sa mère.

« Mère...

-Tu vas bien?

-Comment voulez-vous que j'aille bien? Il veut que j'épouse quelqu'un que je ne connais pas! Il veut que j'oublie mes amis et ce que j'ai vécu là-bas... Il veut que je rentre dans les rangs... Quand cessera-t-il d'être aussi égoïste?

-Même si ça ne te semble pas juste, ton père fais ça pour ton bien.

-Regardez moi, mère! Vous croyez vraiment que ses décisions me font du bien?

-Tu sais, lorsque que tu as disparu, ton père s'est beaucoup inquiété...

-J'ai du mal à y croire! Il devait surtout s'inquiéter des problèmes que ma disparition allait lui apporter...

-Ce n'est pas vrai Oshun! Il était vraiment inquiet pour toi. Il a eut peur qu'il t'arrive un malheur. Même s'il ne vous l'a jamais vraiment montré, il vous aime, toi et ton frère. Vous êtes ses enfants... Mets toi à sa place un moment... Imagine sa peur lorsque que la domestique est entrée paniquée dans notre chambre, le matin où tu es partie. Si tu avais vu son regard à ce moment là. Il s'est précipité dans ta chambre, pour le voir de ses propres yeux. Je t'assure qu'à ce moment là, c'est pour toi qu'il s'inquiétait et non pour les conséquences...

Oshun baissa les yeux. Sa mère continua alors:

-Écoute, laisse une chance à ton fiancé de te monter quel homme il est. Si ça ne passe pas, ton père ne te forcera pas à épouser un homme avec qui tu ne te sens pas bien...

-Pourtant il a dit que...

-Ce qu'il t'as dit hier soir était le résultat de cinq mois d'angoisse... Il t'avais enfin retrouvé... Il n'a juste pas de tact... Ton père à toujours été comme ça... Incapable de vous montrer ses sentiments...

-Je...

-Tu sais, lorsqu'on m'a présenté ton père, comme toi, je ne voulais pas épouser un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Et contrairement à ton père, mon père n'était pas aussi souple... Que ça passe ou ça passe pas, je n'avais pas d'autre alternative... Heureusement pour moi, il s'est révélé que ton père n'est pas celui que tu t'imagine. Il était gentil et doux avec moi. Je suis presque tombé amoureuse de lui au moment où nous avons commencé à parler...

-J'ai l'impression que vous me parler d'un autre homme...

-C'est vrai qu'il a un peu changé. Mais il y a une chose que je ne vous ai jamais dit, à Shangô et toi...

-Quoi?

-La raison pour laquelle il ne vous a jamais montrer son affection pour vous.

Oshun fixait sa mère, attendant la suite avec impatience.

-Tu sais, lorsqu'il a apprit que j'étais enceinte de jumeaux, ton père était fou de joie. Ils vous aimait déjà alors que vous n'étiez même pas encore nés. Mais il y a eut un problème alors que j'étais sur le point de vous mettre au monde. Ton frère est né en premier et tous c'est bien passée. Mais ça pas été le cas pour toi. Tu as mis plus de temps à naitre. Les médecins commençait même à nous préparer au pire...

-Au pire?

-Oui. Ton père était fou d'inquiétude. Il ne t'avait pas encore vu que déjà on lui disait qu'il allait peut-être te perdre... Quand enfin tu as pointé le bout de ton nez, presque deux heures après ton frère, les médecins t'ont emmenée loin de nous et on t'a pas vu pendant presque une semaine. Alors que ton frère allait très bien, toi, on nous disait que tu ne prenais pas de poids, que tu refusais de manger. Que tu t'affaiblissait de jours en jours. Ils pensaient que tu ne survirais pas, toi qui était un bébé si fragile et faible...

Oshun était sans voix...

-On a eut très peur de te perdre alors que tu venais tout juste de naitre. Et ton père était si inquiet qu'il passait toutes ses journées à l'hôpital à tes côtés alors que moi j'étais ici avec Shangô. À cause de ça, il a raté une négociation très importante. Mais à ce moment là, il s'en fichait complétement... Seule sa fille comptait à ses yeux... Et puis, un matin, tu t'es trouvé mieux. Et enfin, on nous a annoncé que ta vie n'était plus en dangers et que tu allais bien. Tu as pu rentrer à la maison une semaine plus tard.

-J'ignorais tous ça...

-Parce que qu'il m'a demandé de ne jamais vous en parler. Ton père est un homme fière. Montrer ainsi sa faiblesse n'est pas possible pour lui. Il a mit lui même de la distance entre vous deux et lui, afin de ne plus jamais se retrouver si impuissant face à un problème... Il a du penser quand étant distant avec ses enfants, il n'aurait plus jamais à vivre des moments si dure... Mais lorsque tu as disparut, il y a cinq mois, il a comprit que la distance n'avait rien empêché, et qu'il s'inquiétait toujours autant pour sa fille...

-Pourquoi a-t-il cru un truc aussi stupide?

-Je ne sais pas... J'ai bien essayé de le convaincre que c'était pas une solution, que ses enfants avaient également besoin de l'amour de leurs père, que c'était pas encore trop tard, mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Tu sais à quelle point il peut être têtu! Et les années ont défilées si vite. Et aujourd'hui encore, il est toujours incapable de vous dire qu'il vous aime. Alors ne lui en veux pas s'il te plait... Même si ça te paraît pas évident, il ne fais pas ça pour te rendre malheureuse.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Essaies de lui faire plaisir et accepte ce rendez-vous! On sait jamais, peut-être que tu vas bien t'entendre avec lui... D'accord?

Oshun fixait ses pieds, sentant de nouveau des larmes couler sur ses joues.

-D'accord...

Sa mère s'approcha alors encore un peu et la serra tendrement contre elle.

-Merci pour lui. »

***** Je n'ai pas inventé le groupe financier Esesku mais j'ai piqué l'idée sur le vrai groupe financier SSQ. (Oui, je sais, le nom que j'ai mis est très recherché!^^)

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voilà! Un long chapitre, pour compenser les deux semaines d'attente! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Dites-moi! On en apprend un peu plus sur le passé d'Oshun! Et c'est pas fini!

**Life-is-Colorful: **L'effet de surprise semble avoir marché! Je suis contente! Oui, tu as le temps pour le happy end, j'ai pas encore terminé de tourmenter ma pauvre petite Oshun! Et, bien que je te l'ai déjà dis, demain, je fête mon 23ème anniversaire! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Jane Foster: **Et voilà, suspense terminé... J'espère avoir répondu à certaines de tes questions!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**cocoola-chan: **Avoir Shangô? Mmh... Ça mérite réflexion! Et oui, un grand nettoyage de printemps ce fait à toutes les saisons de l'année!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

Bon bin, j'ai plus qu'à vous dire, à bientôt. Et oui, encore une fois, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais de nouveau internet... u_u. Mais rester à l'écoute, on sait jamais!

Merci de me suivre!^^

Bonne semaine.

TiteOshun


	18. Séparés

**Note de l'auteur: **Cher lecteur, bonsoir! J'ai de bonnes nouvelles! J'ai un petit réseaux wifi chez moi. Tous petit mais suffisant pour vos poster le chapitre 18!

Bientôt le dénouement de cette histoire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Séparés***

La journée avait été longue... Pas évident de rester éveillé pendant les cours après une nuit blanche. Mais Nathaniel prenait sagement des notes, attendant tranquillement la fin des cours. Il avait réussit à régler tout les détails de ses future absences... Si ça n'excède pas trois jours, ça passera inaperçu. De même que pour Oshun. Officiellement, elle était clouée au lit avec une forte fièvre. Mais cette excuse sera valable grand maximum jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Il allait devoir être convaincant auprès de son père. Parce que, la solution la plus normal pour lui était la voie de la négociation.

Enfin, la sonnerie! Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea chez lui, récupérer son sac préparé le matin. Une lettre, expliquant où il était à ses parents, posée sur la table de la cuisine, et déjà, il marchait en direction de la gare. Après avoir acheté son billet de train, il monta à bord. Un dernier regard sur la ville, il se le promis: lorsqu'il rentrera à Sweet-City, il aura Oshun avec lui!

Il faisait nuit lorsque son train arriva à son terminus. Nathaniel émergea, après s'être endormis à peine quelques minutes après le départ. La gare était bien plus grande que celle de sa ville natale. Il sorti alors un petit papier sur lequel il avait inscrit l'adresse de la demeure de la famille d'Oshun. Un œil sur sa montre le poussa à continuer sa recherche demain. Il se prit une chambre dans un hôtel à côté de la gare et après avoir rassuré ses parents, tenta, une énième fois de contacter Shangô, dans l'espoir de pouvoir parler à sa petite ami. Mais depuis la nuit dernière, ses appels restaient sans réponse. Il soupira et s'allongea sur le lit, les yeux sur le plafond. Et si par une chance incroyable il parvenait à se retrouver en face de son père, il ne savait même pas quoi lui raconter! Il devait trouver des arguments... Mais le sommeil finit par le rattraper et il s'endormit en pleine réflexion.

.

La journée fut longue également pour Oshun. Enfermée dans sa chambre, elle eut le temps de se replonger dans ses souvenirs, le nez dans les albums photo. Le discours de sa mère l'avait complétement retourné. Elle avait faillit mourir alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson... Et son père s'était inquiété pour elle... Il avait même fait passer son travail après elle...

Elle tomba alors sur une photo de son père, entourant tendrement de ses bras le gros ventre arrondit de sa mère. Elle ne se souvenait d'une telle photo dans son album... Il souriait, de façon si honnête...

Alors sa mère avait raison? Il semblait si heureux, là, sa tête presque posé sur le ventre de sa mère. Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long du papier glacée, ses yeux fixant le visage de son père. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi égoïste et partir si longtemps? Il a raison, elle est une fille indigne...

Finalement, elle ferma d'un geste l'album et se leva, résolut. Elle s'approcha de son lit, là où on lui avait apporter une robe pour le lendemain. On lui avait dit que c'était un cadeau de son père, pour sa rencontre avec son fiancé. Elle ouvrit la boite blanche et y trouva parmi des bouts de papier blanc, un tissu bleu violet, presque de la même couleur que ses yeux. Elle le saisit et en sortit une belle robe à bretelle, d'un tissu si léger et doux. Cette robe était magnifique... Comme si elle avait été faite que pour elle... C'était surement le cas, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait. Un minuscule sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elle allait essayer de rencontrer son fiancé... Ne serais-ce que pour tenir la promesse faite à sa mère et peut-être pour voir en vrai le sourire de son père. Et qui sait, peut-être que ça passera bien entre cet homme et elle... Après tous, comme elle, il n'a pas dû avoir le choix pour sa fiancé. Ils auront ça en commun! C'est déjà un début.

Ses pensées allèrent alors vers celui qui avait réussi à faire battre son cœur. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle devait oublier, passer à autre chose... Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Le genre de rêve accessible aux filles banales... Mais voilà, elle n'était pas une fille banale... Elle avait un destin et une responsabilité, celle de sa famille... Et pour ça, elle devait oublier... Il est grand temps qu'elle se réveille.

« Désolée Nathi... » murmura-t-elle alors, tout en serrant le nouveau cadeau de son père contre elle.

.

Réveillé aux aurores, Nathaniel sortit par ce froid de mois de janvier, fermement décidé à ramener celle qu'il aime avec lui.

Il sauta dans un taxi et celui-ci le conduisit hors de la ville, sur une route national. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta au bord de la route, à l'entrée d'un chemin en terre.

« On est arrivé monsieur! Lui expliqua le chauffeur

-Hein? Mais, il n'y a rien.

-La résidence que vous cherchez se trouve au bout de ce chemin, à un kilomètre à peu près.

-Pourquoi vous arrêter ici alors?

-Parce que c'est une propriété privé!

-Un kilomètre avant?

-Savez-vous au moins à qui vous rendez visite? Cette famille possède presque tous ce que vous voyez autour de vous!

-Je vois! Dans ce cas, merci, je vais continuer à pied. Combien je vous dois?

-10,50€

-Tenez! »

Nathaniel sorti de la voiture et regarda le taxi s'éloigner. Il se retourna alors vers le chemin qui plongeait dans l'épaisse forêt. Alors cette forêt leurs appartient? Et lui qui était fier quand il a apprit que le petit sapin de son jardin apprenait à son père.

Il secoua la tête et se mit en marche. Parce qu'il faisait froid, il avançait rapidement, toujours sans savoir comment entrer. Il est claire que s'il sonne, on ne lui permettra pas de rentrer... Alors comment faire?

C'est au bout d'une bonne demi-heure qu'il aperçu enfin une grande grille noir. Et sur le mur juste à côté, une plaque dorée où était gravé un nom de famille, le même vu sur le site internet du groupe financier Esesku. Au moins, il était au bon endroit. Juste en dessous, il y avait une sonnette et tout en haut du mur, une caméra de surveillance. De là où il était, elle ne le voyait pas. Appuyé contre un arbre, le jeune homme ne savais absolument pas comment entrer. Il ne pouvait pas grimper par dessus le mur, il est bien trop haut.

Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, une voiture arriva devant le portail. Les vitres était teintés et on ne pouvait pas voir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. La grille s'ouvrit alors, pour faire entrer le véhicule. Sans hésiter, Nathaniel en profita pour entrer lui aussi. Il parvint à se faufiler, juste avant que la grille se referme.

Il s'avança rapidement et aperçut enfin un bâtiment. Alors c'est ça, la maison d'Oshun? Au moins, il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle n'avait pas été impressionnée par la grande maison des jumeaux, lors de leur anniversaire. Là, c'était peut-être deux ou trois fois plus grand... Peut-être même un peu plus... Il secoua la tête. Il n'est pas là pour faire du tourisme. Il s'approcha d'avantage, restant à l'abri des regards, caché dans la végétation. C'est alors qu'il la vit, sur le perron de la grande porte d'entrée. Elle était là, sous ses yeux, portant une magnifique robe bleu-violet. Sa tendre Oshun se trouvait juste quelques mètres devant lui. Son visage semblait bien triste. À côté d'elle, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et portant un costume noir. Son père apparemment... Les occupants de la voiture sortirent alors et montèrent les marches. Un premier homme, dans les mêmes âges que son père salua son hôte. Il était suivit d'un autre homme, beaucoup plus jeune, peut-être de leurs âge, à Oshun et lui. De là où il était, il n'entendait pas les conversations. Lorsque les salutations furent finis, tous le monde entra à l'intérieur et la grosse porte d'entrée se referma.

Il devait rentrer et parler à son père... Absolument! Il parcouru des yeux l'ensemble de la façade du bâtiment. Et si il rentrait par une fenêtre? Où une entrée de service? Il entreprit alors de faire le tour, toujours à la recherche d'une idée.

.

Assise dans le salon, Oshun sirotait son thé, écoutant d'une oreille la conversation animé entre son père et son invité. Assit à côté d'elle, celui qu'on lui avait présenté comme son future époux, Édouard. À y regarder de plus près, il n'était pas moche... De beaux yeux vert et des cheveux châtain, coiffés en bataille. Il avait pas l'air méchant. Il lui avait fait un grand sourire tout à l'heure. Mais là, elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui raconter... Et apparemment, lui non plus. Après tous, que dire à une personne dont on ignore tout? C'est alors qu'il prit l'initiative de commencer une conversation, pour briser un peu la glace.

« Nos pères semblent bien s'entendre...

-Oui, c'est vrai. Parait-il qu'ils sont amis depuis de nombreuses années...

Un nouveau silence s'installa... Décidément, ça a du mal à partir...

Édouard soupira alors et posa sa tasse sur la table.

-J'ai toujours trouvé ce genre de réunion particulièrement ennuyante, pas toi?

-Euh... Ouais, c'est vrai...

-On dirait que les adultes ne savent pas s'amuser autrement qu'en parlent de choses ennuyantes!

Oshun esquiva un sourire.

-C'est vrai... À croire qu'ils ont jamais eut notre âge!

-Je suis bien d'accord!

À son tour, le jeune homme sourit, détendant un peu l'atmosphère.

Ils réussirent finalement à se trouver un sujet de conversation, ce qui permis de faire fondre peu à peu la glace entre eux.

Oshun devait bien se le reconnaître, Édouard était quelqu'un de cultiver, drôle et gentil. Peu à peu, elle se détendit et participait activement au débat qu'ils avaient sur le dernier film d'action sortit au cinéma. Peut-être que sa mère avait raison et que se retrouver marier à ce genre de personne, ça ne serait pas si catastrophique.

Il semble vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il sera surement un bon époux, et peut-être un bon père pour ses futurs enfants.

Puis Édouard posa une question:

-Dis-moi Oshun, qu'aime-tu faire pour t'amuser?

-Euh...

Elle se mit à réfléchir un instant... Elle serra les dents lorsque les seules images qui lui venaient en tête étaient des images de ce qu'elle avait vécu à Sweet-City.

-Oshun?

-Euh... J'aime bien... Aller au cinéma... Et boire un coup dans un bar... Aller à un anniversaire et faire des jeux débiles où on rigole plus qu'autre chose... Faire une bataille d'oreillers... Jouer à des jeux vidéo...

Plus elle listait ses souvenirs et plus ils devenaient précis.

-Échanger mon dessert contre une assiette de frites... Faire mes devoirs dans la salle des délégués et finalement faire une bataille navale entre deux textes de philo... Passer du temps en famille, avec...lui... Être... Dans ses... Bras...

Ses derniers mots furent avaler dans un début de sanglots. Finalement, elle se leva:

-Désolée, j'ai besoin de sortir un moment. »

Sans attendre, elle quitta le salon, sous le regard interrogatif de son père.

Elle marchait vite, essuyant avec son bras les larmes qui coulaient déjà. Finalement, elle sortit sur la terrasse, face au jardin. Le vent frais souffla dans ses cheveux. Peu à peu, son cœur reprit un battement normal.

Elle est vraiment stupide... Pourquoi lui avoir raconter tous ça? Il lui a juste posé une question toute simple... Ce qu'elle aimait faire... Comment en est-elle arrivé à lui parler de Nath? Elle ferma les yeux, toujours debout au milieu de la terrasse en pierre, n'écoutant que le bruit du vent dans les feuilles des arbres. Puis, une voix.

« Oshun?

Un rêve... Forcement un rêve... Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter. Elle articula alors:

-Na-thi? »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voilà! Je vais essayer de vous poster le chapitre 19 dimanche et de reprendre ensuite mon rythme habituel, à savoir, un chapitre tous les dimanches!

Merci de vos visites!

**Jane Foster: **Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu! J'espère que celui là est à la hauteur! Et oui, l'amour donnent des ailes!^^ Même à notre Nathi national! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**cocoola-chan: **Merci d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire!^^ Bah voui! Un papa ne peut pas être méchant sans une raison valable! Alors, on a pas prit de cheval pour Nath. La cause? Le crottin sur le plateau de tournage...^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

Bon, bin, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et à dimanche!

TiteOshun


	19. Dénouement final

**Note de l'auteur: **Coucou tous le monde! On est lundi et j'ai pas réussi à avoir une connexion internet dimanche... Bref, voici le chapitre 19! Bonne lecture! On touche à la fin de l'histoire!

* * *

***Dénouement final***

Le jeune homme était debout, face à elle.

Que faisait-il là? Comment était-il rentré? Il ne devrait pas être en cours, là, en ce moment? Pourquoi était-il là?

« Que... Que fais tu...là?

-Je suis venu te chercher et te ramener à Sweet-City.

-Me... Chercher?

-Oui. Aller, viens, rentrons...

Il lui tendit la main, main qu'elle mourrait d'envie de saisir. Mais elle se retint de le faire, serrant les dents.

-Va-t-en... S'il te plait... murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Hein?

-Va-t-en d'ici... Rentre chez toi et oublie moi...

-Pourquoi? Je ne comprend pas...

Pourquoi est-il revenu? Pourquoi rendre les choses si dures?

-Oshun...?

-Nathi, je t'en prit, pars d'ici...

-Pas sans toi! Pourquoi ne comprend tu pas que ton départ m'a laissé à plat? Tu manques aussi à d'autre personne! Lis ça, et tu verras que ta place est avec nous tous!

Il lui tendit la lettre qu'Oshun attrapa, très curieuse.

-S'il te plait, rentre avec moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu semble si hésitante, mais il est évident que tu ne te sens pas bien ici...

-C'est la maison où j'ai grandis, Nath! Comment peux-tu dire ça?

-Désolé...

-Va-t-en! S'il te plait! Avant que quelqu'un te trouve! Tu pourrais avoir de gros problèmes... Sois raisonnable et rentre à Sweet-City!

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Oshun, je ne rentrerais pas sans toi!

Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là... Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter...

-Nath, écoutes, je... Je suis fiancée... Et je serais mariée à la fin de l'année... Alors, il vaut mieux que tu rentres... C'était... Sympa entre nous... J'ai passé de très bon moments, mais ça s'arrête là... Alors... Rentres chez toi et reprend ta vie là où tu la laissé avant mon arrivée...

Chacun de ses mots lui brulait la gorge... Mais elle devait paraitre sérieuse, il devait comprendre... Elle retenait ses larmes au fond d'elle, sentait bien que quelque chose en elle venait de se briser... Comme si elle venait de s'arracher une partie de son cœur...

-Oshun...

-Pars maintenant! S'il te plait...

Mais le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre...

Pourquoi il ne l'écoute pas? Pourquoi rend-t-il les choses si insupportable?

-Je ne partirais pas... Sans toi... murmura-t-il après un moment de silence...

-Nath arrête! Arrête d'être aussi buté! Rentre chez toi!

-Non!

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, une paire de bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, la serra contre un corps chaud.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce qu'elle te demande? Commença alors Édouard.

-Qui est-tu? Demanda Nathaniel.

-Édouard, je suis le fiancé d'Oshun! Et je te prierais de quitter cet endroit avant que je prévienne quelqu'un!

Les yeux rivé à ses pieds, Oshun ne bougeait plus. Confortablement installé contre son fiancé, elle sentait ses bras si tendre la serrer jalousement contre lui.

Nathaniel fixait l'homme qui osait poser ses mains sur elle... Ses poings serrés contre lui, il ne savait pas quoi répondre...

Oshun en profita alors pour ajouter une couche.

-Si tu as compris, rentre chez toi et oublie moi!

Sans attendre, elle se libéra des bras d'Édouard, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, se voyant mal retourner dans le salon, alors que ses yeux en ressemblait plus à rien...

Son fiancé la laissa partir, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Il se retourna alors vers Nathaniel et termina la conversation.

-Tu devrais suivre son conseil et rentrer chez toi!

Alors qu'il commençait à repartir, il ajouta, d'un air hautin:

-Et ne t'approche plus jamais de ma fiancée... »

Après lui avoir jeté un regard glacial, il disparut au détour d'un couloir.

Nathaniel resta un moment sur place sans bouger. C'est impossible... Ce qu'il vient de voir, c'est impossible... Oshun qui mets fin à leur relation... C'est impossible... Ce type qui la prend dans ses bras... C'est impossible. Renter chez lui et l'oublier? C'est impossible...

Non, il ne pouvait tous simplement pas l'accepter...

.

De retour dans sa chambre, Oshun éclata en sanglot. Pourquoi était-il revenu? Alors qu'elle avait presque réussi à passer à autre chose... Pourquoi a-t-il autant insisté, la forçant à lui dire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire? D'un geste, elle poussa la totalité des objets, posée sur sa table, parterre, dans un fracas bruyant. Elle était en colère et ça devait sortir! Tout ce qui tombait sous ses mains terminait contre un mur. Elle hurla, à plein poumon, sentant toute sa colère sortir d'un coup. Elle remercia intérieurement que sa maison soit si grande car au moins, les personnes présentent dans le salon des invités ne pouvaient pas l'entendre.

Debout de l'autre côté de la porte, Édouard attendait qu'elle se calme avant d'entrer. Bien qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire... Peut-être attendre qu'elle sorte d'elle même? Il ne comprenait pas comment une seule personne avait pu la mettre dans cet état... Qui était ce type? D'où venait-il? Qui était-il pour elle? Il serra les poings à chaque cris de sa fiancée... Que pouvait-il faire? À part attendre?

Les minutes se passèrent, et Oshun s'était enfin calmé... Assise par terre, contre le mur, elle se rappela alors de la lettre. Elle la déplia et lu son contenu. Elle reconnu cinq écritures.

« Oshun, je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps mais j'ai clairement vu que ton départ précipité à laissé un grand vide dans le groupe. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça, mais un jour, quelqu'un de très sage m'a dit que personne n'est né pour être seul... Es-tu sûr que ta place n'est pas ici, avec Nathaniel? Sébastien »

« Oshun, comme tous le monde, je pensais que tu étais malade... Mais Alexy m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé hier... Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es partie mais s'il te plait, reviens... La classe n'est pas la même sans toi... Bisous Violette »

« Ma petite Oshun, je t'écris ces quelques mots pour te demander de revenir auprès de nous et surtout auprès de Nath... Après tous ce qu'on a vécu, je ne tiens pas à te voir loin de lui! Il n'est plus que la moitié d'une personne sans toi... Reviens, je t'en pris... Armin »

« Oshun, j'ai d'abord cru que Nath me faisait une blague bien pourrie... Mais j'ai constaté après que c'était la vérité... Je ne comprend pas trop ce qui s'est passée mais il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu dois revenir, ne serais-ce que pour la santé mentale de Nath... Et la mienne aussi... Parce que, que suis-je sans ma confidente? Alors reviens, s'il te plait! On devait aller à la piscine, et au bowling aussi, t'as oublié? Reviens-nous... Bisous Alexy. »

« Ma chérie, je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'est passée hier soir, mais là, je suis sûr d'une chose, mon cœur ne peut pas vivre sans toi... Je sais bien que mes paroles sont égoïste mais, reviens moi... Je ne pourrais pas passer à autre chose, ni tourner la page... Je n'ai pas peur de me dresser contre ceux qui veulent nous tenir loin l'un de l'autre... Je n'ai pas pour habitude de renoncer face aux difficultés... Je t'ai trouvé et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir... Je t'aime. Alors peu importe les obstacles qui vont se dresser entre nous, nous allons les battre, ensemble, main dans la main... Ne l'oublie jamais, je suis ton petit ami! Nathaniel »

Oshun relut ces lignes, encore et encore. Comment a-t-elle pu se mentir à elle même ainsi? Comment a-t-elle cru une minute qu'elle avait tourné la page? Elle est vraiment stupide! Alors c'est ça, être amoureuse?

.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Nathaniel n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait été trouvé par les gardes. On le conduisit dans une pièce où on lui demanda de patienter. Il parcouru des yeux l'ensemble de la pièce. C'était un salon, de la taille de la salle à manger chez lui... Il y avait deux fauteuils et un canapé à côté d'une cheminé. De l'autre bout de la pièce, un piano à queue. Sur la cheminé, il y avait un cadre photo accroché, représentant un couple et deux enfants, se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivé de quelqu'un. Il se retourna et reconnu Shangô.

« Alors t'es quand même venu! Malgré tous ce que je t'ai dit!

-Et je ne repartirais pas sans elle.

-T'as pas encore comprit à ce que je vois... Oshun est fiancée, alors laisse tomber!

-Surement pas!

-Tu es plutôt borné...

-En tant que frère, ne veux tu pas le bonheur de ta sœur?

Shangô se tut, se contentant de fixé son interlocuteur.

-Où veut-tu en venir? reprit-il alors.

-Oshun n'est pas heureuse, je l'ai clairement vu dans son regard tout à l'heure...

-Et tu pense que si elle repart avec toi, elle sera heureuse?

-Oui, je le pense! Tu étais dans le coup, pour sa fugue, n'est-ce pas? Tu la soutenais!

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça?

-La seule information qu'elle a donné au lycée sur sa famille, c'est ton numéro de portable... Ça prouve bien qu'elle a confiance en toi!

Un silence s'installa. Nathaniel continua ses argumentations:

-J'ai besoin de ton soutient pour convaincre votre père de la laisser choisir sa vie...

Shangô s'apprêta à répondre quand une troisième personne entra à son tour.

-Père... murmura alors le jeune homme »

.

L'agitation dans le jardin eut raison de la curiosité de la jeune fille. Elle se leva et ouvrit sa fenêtre. Le morceau de conversation qui lui parvint lui suffit pour savoir ce qui se passait.

« … on sait pas comment il est entrer dans la résidence.

-C'est dingue... Heureusement qu'il a été arrêté, on l'a conduit dans le petit salon... »

On avait arrêté Nath? Si son père se retrouve en face de lui, ça risque de mal finir! Rapidement, elle ouvrit sa porte et passa comme une flèche devant Édouard, qui s'empressa de la rattraper.

« Oshun, attends! Où vas tu?

-Il l'ont trouvé... Il ont trouvé Nath... Je dois empêcher Nath de dire quelques chose qui pourrait énerver mon père...

D'un geste, Édouard lui attrapa les bars, l'empêchant de continuer à avancer.

-Oshun, laisse le... Il va peut-être se faire un peu gronder et il sera renvoyé loin d'ici... Et c'est tout! Ça ne te concerne pas! Tu l'avais mis en garde et il ne t'a pas écouté... C'est son problème à présent, pas le tien.

-Mais ça c'est avant que...

-Avant que quoi?

-Je... Je ne peux pas me mentir encore plus longtemps.

-Je ne comprend pas? Qui est ce type?

-C'est... C'est l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureuse!

-Hein?

-Laisse moi y aller, s'il te plait... Je dois y aller. Je ne pourrais pas être heureuse si ce n'est pas dans ses bras...

Les mots d'Oshun le blessèrent profondément. Tenant fermement ses bras, Édouard ne bougeait plus.

-Je suis désolée que ça ait prit cette tournure... Je ne voulais pas te blesser... Mais je ne veux pas passer ma vie entière à te mentir... Tu es quelqu'un de bien et ça serait nul de ma part de te faire ça... S'il te plait... Laisse moi partir...

Doucement, il desserra ses mains, laissant sa fiancée partir loin de lui. Les yeux fixé sur ses pieds, le jeune homme murmura alors.

-Sois heureuse... »

.

Le maitre de la maison fixait Nathaniel, dans un silence glacial.

« Alors c'est toi, l'intrus qui nous dérange en pleine réunion de famille?

Nathaniel ne bougeait plus, un peu surprit par le regard sévère du paternel de sa petite amie. Après un petit moment de silence, il reprit d'une voix mal assurée:

-Je... je m'appelle...

-Je sais très bien qui tu es! Mais je vais être claire avec toi. Ma fille est fiancée. Peut importe ce qu'il y a pu avoir entre elle et toi, ça appartient au passé. Je pourrais te faire arrêter pour être entrer chez moi sans y être invité! Mais tu as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui! Je vais juste te renvoyer d'ici. Estime toi heureux. Je vais même mettre une voiture à ta disposition qui te ramènera en ville. Tâche d'oublier toute cette histoire et rentre sagement chez toi!

-Je ne rentrerais pas sans Oshun! Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui imposer quoique ce soit! Avez-vous pensé un minute à ce qu'elle veut, elle?

-Je ne supporterais pas ton insolence plus longtemps, jeune homme! Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresse?

-Je m'adresse au père de ma petite amie! Et je vous demande de lui laisser le choix de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend!

L'homme avait déjà, depuis longtemps, froncé les sourcils.

-Ça suffit! Je n'ai que faire de ton avis! Cela ne te concerne en rien!

-Tous ce qui concerne Oshun me concerne également!

-Espèce de petit insolent, je vais t'apprendre le respect!

Il s'approcha alors de lui, le visage exprimant la colère. Il n'allait comme même pas le frapper? Il ferma les yeux, attendant que le coup tombe. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

-Arrêtez père!

Oshun se précipita entre son père et Nathaniel, faisant face à la personne qu'elle craignait le plus.

-Oshun? Murmura Nathaniel, après avoir ouvert les yeux.

-Pousse toi de là, Oshun!

-Je ne bougerais pas!

Sa soudaine assurance surprit le maitre des lieux.

-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde!

-Ça me regarde! Je ne vous laisserais pas lever la main sur lui!

-Écartes-toi!

-Non!

Un silence particulièrement lourd s'installa alors.

-Laissez-moi repartir père... Je suis désolée d'être partis sans vous prévenir... J'ai conscience des problèmes que je vous ai causé. Alors là, je vous le demande, laissez-moi partir avec lui. J'ai choisis ma vie et c'est avec lui que je veux être.

Elle fixait son père, sans baiser les yeux.

-Si vous persistez à vouloir m'imposer une vie, vous me perdrez... Vous perdrez votre fille!

-Oshun...

-S'il vous plait, je vous en fait le demande, donner-moi l'autorisation de vivre ma vie... J'en ai besoin parce que vous être mon père et qu'une fille a besoin du soutient de son père...

L'homme ne bougeait plus, incapable de réagir. Il se savait même pas quoi répondre à ça...

Une troisième voix intervint alors:

-Moi aussi je vous le demande père... Laissez Oshun vivre sa vie...

Shangô se posa alors à côté de sa sœur, fixant lui aussi les yeux de leur père.

-Shangô, toi aussi...

-Oshun est visiblement plus heureuse la-bas qu'ici, dans cette cage dorée dans la quelle vous voulez la maintenir prisonnière.

-Je me range également à ses côtés!

-Hein?

La mère des jumeaux venait d'entrer à son tour et s'approcha de son époux.

-Je pensais que toi, tu me soutiendrais...

-Et je te soutiens! Seulement, le bonheur de mes enfants passe avant. C'est pas ton cas pour toi aussi?

Il baissa les yeux, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire.

-Souviens toi, quand nous avions leurs âges... Quand nous avons faillit être séparé parce que mon père m'avait trouvé un meilleur fiancé que toi? Te souviens-tu comment nous nous somme rebellés contre lui, pour faire accepter notre relation? Ne crois-tu pas que ta fille mérite d'être heureuse comme moi je le suis à tes côtés?

-Mais c'est...

-Quoi? Ce jeune homme n'est pas issu d'une grande famille? Et alors? Est-ce si important pour toi? Regarde la, c'est dans les bras de ce garçon que nous fille s'épanouira.

Il leva son regard sur sa fille, constatant qu'ils se tenait l'un contre l'autre. Exactement comme lui et sa femme, il y a une vingtaine d'années lorsqu'ils s'étaient dressés face au père de son épouse.

Quatre paires d'yeux le fixait attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Son épouse lui saisit la main, comme pour le soutenir et le guider.

Finalement, il capitula.

-Fais ce que tu veux, Oshun! » Puis il quitta la pièce, sans se retourner.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Et voilà! Quand je vous disait que ça touchait à la fin... Merci pour vos visites, toujours aussi bien accueilli par ma petite personne!

**cocoola-chan: **En 3D? Pas les moyen... On a un petit budget qu'on a déjà dépasser à cause d'une surconsommation de café...^^ Oui, J'ai imaginé Édouard très beau! La robe? Euh... Bin, simple, avec des petites brettelles. Pourquoi? Tu veux la même? En tous cas, je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaisent autant! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**tetele laguyanaiiz: **^^ Contente que ça te plaise! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**ambroisine: **Deux semaines sans toi? Je me disais aussi, il me manque quelque chose dans mes commentaires... Un truc un peu taré... C'était ça!^^ Je constate que ta schizophrénie ne va pas mieux...^^ Courage! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Jane Foster: **Ouais, vive les réseaux wifi qui trainent un peu partout!^^ Et oui, ça sent la fin. Il faut bien une fin de toute façon, non?^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

Et voilà! Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin! Et oui, déjà! J'en reviens pas que c'est déjà presque finit... Je me souvient quand j'ai imaginer cette suite sur vos demande... C'est juste dingue que j'ai réussi à pondre un truc comme ça en si peu de temps...O_O

Bref, je vous souhaite une agréable semaine et je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche prochain.

TiteOshun


	20. Départ

**Note de l'auteur: **Salut salut! Comment allez vous en cette journée de fin de semaine? Bon, bin, avant dernier petit chapitre... Bonne lecture en tous cas!

* * *

***Départ***

La nuit était tombée sur le domaine. Le calme était revenue tranquillement. On avait autorisé Nathaniel à rester dormir le temps d'une nuit.

Très rapidement, le jeune homme fut apprécié de la mère d'Oshun et, plus difficilement, de son frère jumeaux, pas encore très à l'aise face au petit ami de sa sœur. Quand à son père, il s'était enfermé dans son bureau. Oshun était inquiète et pensait que son père la détestait pour s'être rebellée contre lui. Sa mère la rassura en lui expliquant qu'il avait juste besoin de temps.

Allongés sur le grand lit d'Oshun, Nathaniel et elle profitaient d'être de nouveau l'un avec l'autre.

Pour les deux adolescents, c'était la fin d'un long cauchemars.

.

Le lendemain, Oshun avait fait ses valises. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas eut besoin de les faire en secret. Cette fois-ci, elle pouvait emporter plus de chose avec elle. On leurs prépara une voiture qui allait les ramener à Sweet-City.

Malgré le départ imminent des jeunes, le maitre de la maison ne s'était toujours pas montré. Oshun voulait le voir, avant de partir... Même si elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire... Finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte du bureau. Elle entra, bien qu'elle ne reçu pas de réponse.

Il se tenait debout, dos à elle, le regard perdu par la fenêtre. Elle s'avança alors et commença, d'une petite voix.

« Père... Je suis venue vous dire au revoir.

Son père ne répondit rien. Un peu gênée par ce silence, Oshun reprit.

-Je voulais vous remercier de me laisser partir... Je reviendrais vous voir, quand ce sera les vacances... Vous pourrez venir me voir aussi, avec mère et Shangô... Mon appartement est pas très grand, mais on se serra...

Inconsciemment, l'homme serra les poings, laissant sa fille parler.

-Je vais... Je vais devenir une femme respectable et responsable... Vous serez fier de moi, je vous le promets...

Alors que son père semblait avoir décidé de ne pas lui adresser la parole, une boule de forma dans se gorge... À quoi elle s'attendait? C'est déjà un miracle qu'il est accepter de la laisser partir d'ici... De la laisser retourner à Sweet-City... De la laisser vivre la vie qu'elle avait choisit. Finalement, elle reprit, essayant de cacher sa décéption.

-Bon bin, j'y vais...

Elle s'apprêta à partir quand son père parla enfin:

-Je suis déjà fière de toi, Oshun... Tu as toujours été ma plus grande fierté...

Oshun ne bougea plus, complétement paralysée face à de telle paroles si chaudes... Sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, elle s'approcha de son père et le prit dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son dos et passant ses bras autour de lui.

Très surprit pas ce geste inhabituelle de la part de sa fille, il resta un moment sans trop savoir quoi faire. Puis, peu à peu, le naturel reprit le dessus et il posa ses mains sur celle de sa fille, les portant à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

Puis il mit fin à cette situation pas vraiment habituelle et quelque peu embarrassante:

-Dépêche toi d'y aller, on t'attend en bas! Fais honneur à notre famille.

-Oui. »

De retour sur le perron où tous le monde l'attendait, Oshun salua une dernière fois tous les domestiques puis se tourna vers sa mère.

« Fais bon voyage et appelle dès que tu es arrivée, d'accord?

-Oui. Promis.

-Tu as pu voir ton père?

-Oui.

Elle affichait un grand sourire, mêlé à quelques larmes. Sa mère comprit immédiatement que ton borné de mari avait rangé sa fierté de côté, le temps de dire au revoir à sa fille.

-Tant mieux alors. Sois heureuse et reviens nous voir, avec Nathaniel bien sûr! C'est un charmant garçon, je l'aime beaucoup!

Elle lui prit alors la main et y déposa le médaillon que son père lui avait confisqué deux jours plus tôt.

-Il voulait te le rendre mais il n'osait pas...

-Merci!

Elle serra alors sa fille contre elle.

Puis Oshun se posa devant son frère.

-Tu devrais venir toi aussi, je suis sûr que la vie au lycée te plairais...

-Nan, j'ai d'autre projets. J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire et à apprendre pour pouvoir succéder à notre père... Et puis c'est ton rêve, cette vie! J'ai mes propres rêves...

-Comme tu veux... Merci pour tous ce que tu as fais pour moi Shan.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Pour la peine, je te conseil vivement d'être heureuse Shun...

-Oui!

-Aller, dépêche toi et décroche ton bac!

-D'accord! »

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de monter dans la voiture, elle jeta inconsciemment un dernier regard sur la fenêtre du bureau de son père et un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Il était là, lui envoyant un baiser invisible, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Son sourire... Enfin... De nouveau, elle perdit le contrôle de ses larmes. Manifestement, c'est la journée fontaine!

.

La matinée était bien avancée lorsque qu'enfin, le panneau Sweet-City apparut aux yeux des deux adolescents.

Nathaniel ressentit une pointe de fierté. Il avait réussi, il l'avait ramené avec lui! Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble et cette fois-ci, plus de secret entre eux, plus de cachotterie, plus personnes pour les séparer. Désormais, il y a elle et lui... Il y avait eux! Juste eux deux.

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'immeuble, qui n'avait pas bougé. Alors que les domestiques qui les avaient accompagné s'occupaient déjà de décharger les quelques cartons, Nathaniel attrapa la main de sa petite amie, l'invitant à le suivre. Sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre, Oshun se laissa guider. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lycée, où les cours de la matinée étaient déjà terminés. Ils entrèrent dans la cour qui était presque déserte, le plus gros des élèves se trouvaient dans la cantine.

« Nathi, où m'emmène-tu?

-Tu verras!

Il avançait toujours, se dirigeant vers la salle des délégués. Puis, d'un geste il ouvrit la porte, poussant presque la jeune fille à l'intérieur. En une demi-seconde, deux paires de bras se jetèrent sur elle. Sur le coup, elle perdit l'équilibre, tombant en même temps que les deux sangsues qui l'étouffait presque.

-Oshuuuuuuuunnnnnnn! Enfin te revoilààààààà! Pleura presque Alexy.

-Ça fait plaisir de te revoir! ajouta Armin.

-Bon retour Oshun! Fit la petite voix de Violette, resté un peu à l'écart de la folie des jumeaux.

-Content de te revoir Oshun. Ajouta Sébastien, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-T'imagine pas mon bonheur quand Nath nous a annoncé que tu revenais... continua Alexy.

-Je... Je... articula Oshun, peinant un peu pour trouver ses mots.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil si chaleureux de la part de ses amis...

-Je suis de retour! termina-t-elle finalement, de nouveau en larmes. »

Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'elle aura pleuré aujourd'hui!

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Bon, je sais ce que vous allez dire, c'est un peu court. Et en plus, c'est l'avant dernier. Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé!

**tetele laguyanaiiz: **Nan vraiment, merci de me laisser un commentaire et donc de suivre mon histoire!^^

**Jane Foster: **Bin oui, ça peux pas un happy end pour tous le monde! Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ça va aller pour Édouard! Et oui, l'avant dernier... Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, c'est bien connus! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**cocoola-chan: **Pour les enfants, bin, à toi d'imaginer! Et non, là, c'est bien la fin. Il n'y a pas de chute de prévus! Pas de Riz-volution! Et pas de suite non plus! Juste les deux petits chapitres! Enfin, plus qu'un, maintenant! Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour le dernier! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**ambroisine: **Haha, tes commentaires me font toujours autan délirer! Alors oui, dimanche pro, c'est le dernier, l'épilogue! THE END! Une fic' sur AlexyXSèb et LysXOC? Peut-être mais pas tout de suite; Pourquoi? Bin j'ai au moins 4 autre fictions en cours et bientôt en ligne donc plus trop le temps de bosser sur autre choses... Ensuite, je suis un peu à cours d'idée en ce moment donc cette suite ne sera pas pour toute suite... (Haha, j'ai fait une rime!^^) Merci pour ton commentaire!

Bon, bin, j'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne semaine et je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour le suite et fin de cette fiction! L'épilogue! Et il sera temps de tirer le rideau!

TiteOshun


	21. Épilogue: 5 mois plus tard

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonsoir tous le monde! Et voilà, nous sommes dimanche et je vous poste le dernier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Épilogue: 5 mois plus tard***

C'est le vibreur de son portable qui l'a réveilla ce matin là. Encore un peu endormie, elle l'ouvrit et lu difficilement le message.

**Nathi** (10h05): Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Il vont afficher les résultats dans cinq minutes. Dépêche toi, il manque plus que toi!

« Les résultats? Quel résultats? Marmonna-t-elle, le nez dans son oreiller. »

Machinalement, elle posa son portable sur son matelas, et referma les yeux... Ils avaient trainé tard hier soir, pour fêter la fin de lycée... Elle voulait dormir encore un peu...

La fin du lycée...

La fin...

Du lycée...

...

D'un geste elle se redressa.

« Ahhh, les résultats du bac! »

Un œil sur son portable lui montra qu'elle était très en retard.

« Je suis en retard! Merde merde merde! »

D'un bond, elle sauta hors des draps et se jeta sous la douche. Cinq minutes chrono plus tard, elle était habillée, à peu près coiffée et déjà en bas de son immeuble... Tant pis pour le petit déjeuner, pas le temps!

Comment pouvait-elle être en retard le jour des résultats du bac? Pourquoi son réveil n'avait pas sonné?

Peut-être parce que tu ne l'as pas mis en route hier soir, banane... lui expliqua sa conscience

« Ah merde! »

Elle courrait comme une folle, du moins, c'est ce que les passants dans la rue devait penser d'elle, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprise.

Jamais la trajet de chez elle au lycée ne lui avait paru si long!

Puis enfin, son lycée était en vu. Une foule d'élèves était regroupée devant les grille, où un panneaux affichage avait été placé. Déjà, on pouvait entendre les cris de joies de certains.

« Désolée, je ne me suis pas réveillée! dit-elle en arrivant auprès de ses amis, complétement essoufflée.

-Ah, j'y crois pas! C'est pas un jour pour être en retard! s'écria Alexy.

-Désolée...

-Tu t'es perdu? Lui demanda Sébastien, ses mains entourant la taille d'Alexy.

-Meuh non...

-On t'a attendu pour aller voir nos résultats je te signal! ajouta Armin.

-Je sais...

-Aller, soyez pas trop dure avec elle... commença Nathaniel, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Nathi... Toi au moins tu me comprend...

-Après tous, c'est pas de sa fautes si les trois verres d'hier soir ont eut raison d'elle... continua-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Hé, ça va, j'étais bien hier... J'ai juste... Oublié d'activer mon réveil... dit-elle en détournant le regard.

Tout le monde rigola, même Violette, qui était pourtant restée calme, à côté d'Armin, sa main dans celle du jeune homme.

Ça faisait quelques semaines que ces deux là sortaient ensemble. Leur relation amoureuse avait vu le jour pour le plus grand étonnement de chacun.

-Bon aller, on s'en fou, allons voir, moi j'en peux plus d'attendre!

Déjà, Alexy avait disparut dans le flot humain.

Avec difficulté, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'aux grilles.

Oshun parcourus rapidement la liste de sa classe, cherchant son nom. Elle sursauta lorsqu'Alexy hurla juste à côtés d'elle.

-Ouaiiiis, je l'ai! Armin, toi aussi! C'est trop cool! Et toi Oshun?

-Attends, je cherche..

Puis, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un nom, le sien.

-Je l'ai aussi! Je suis aussi reçue!

-C'est trop cool! Et toi Violette?

-Je l'ai aussi, avec la mention bien... expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Ah, c'est super! Et toi?

-Quel question stupide de ta part... Évidemment que je l'ai! Répondit Sébastien, un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est cool! Tous le monde semble l'avoir eut dans notre classe. J'ai également aperçu le nom de Lysandre! Et de ton côté Nath?

-Je l'ai aussi, mention assez bien.

-Et les gens de ta classe?

-Hoyana et Castiel l'ont eut... Mélodie et Capucine aussi.

-Que de bonne nouvelles alors?

-Je crois que oui!

-Parfait, dans ce cas, je peux l'annoncer, fiesta chez nous ce soir, pour fêter notre bac!

Un « ouaiiis » générale se fit entendre.

Alors que la foule se dispersait peu à peu, Alexy donna rendez-vous à tout le monde chez eux.

D'un geste, Oshun sortit son portable et appela sa famille, désireuse de leur faire partager la bonne nouvelle.

« Allô, Shan?

-Ouais?

-J'ai eus mon bac!

-C'est cool! Félicitation Shun! Hé, Shun a eut son bac! Hurla-t-il a l'attention de ses parents.

La jeune fille entendit alors que le portable changea de main.

-Félicitation ma chérie, je suis contente pour toi!

-Merci mère!

-En plus, nous avons reçu une réponse de la faculté de médecine de Lyon et tu es acceptée.

-C'est super!

-Attends, je te passe ton père, il veux te parler.

-Oui.

Une nouvelle fois, le portable changea de main.

-Oshun?

-Père.

-As-tu eut une mention, avec ton bac?

-Euh... Non...

Sa bonne humeur s'envola un peu... C'est sûr, il aurait préféré qu'elle obtienne une mention...

-C'est pas grave, bravo à toi! Reprit-t-il alors.

-M...Merci père...

-J'ai déjà réglé toute les formalités pour ton déménagement et ton emménagement à Lyon!

-Déjà? Mais j'ai même pas encore trouvé d'appartement.

-Je t'en ai acheter un! Mais je suis déçu, je n'ai pas réussi à en trouver un plus grand qu'un tout petit six pièces...

-Euh... C'est déjà pas mal six pièces...

-Non, si je ne peux pas avoir le meilleur pour ma fille, où va le monde? Ne t'en fais pas, je vais faire en sorte de t'en trouver un plus grand, digne de toi!

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Merci père...

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, son père était devenu très protecteur envers elle, peut-être pour rattraper le temps perdu. Oshun ne s'en plaignait pas, même si des fois, cet élan d'amour était démesuré, comme là...

-Bon je te laisse, tu as surement prévu de faire la fête avec tes amis?

-Oui. Merci pour tout père.

-On se vois bientôt, j'aurais à faire sur Lyon dans quelques jours. J'en profiterais pour venir te chercher, toi et ton fiancé pour vous emmener avec moi!

-Euh... On... On est pas fiancé père...

-C'est tous comme! Je te laisse, bonne journée à toi et Nathaniel.

-À vous aussi père. »

Nathaniel se tenait à ses côtés, ayant entendu le plus gros de la conversation.

« On dirait que ton père m'adore...

-Ça c'est depuis les vacances dernière, tu l'avais aidé à débloquer son ordinateur portable, en sauvant en même temps tout ses dossiers important... Depuis, il t'adore!

-C'est pas plus mal, nan?

-T'as raison! C'est même super... Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux...

D'un geste, le délégué passa sa main sur la joue d'Oshun, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils furent interrompu par une voix, derrière eux.

-Hé, le blond, y'a des hôtel pour faire ça?

Nathaniel se tourna alors vers Castiel.

-Tu peux parler, qu'est-ce que tu faisais y'a pas cinq minutes avec Hoyana?

-Ouais, mais nous on été pas en plein milieu du trottoir sale délégué!

-Je te signal que je ne suis plus délégué, le lycée est fini!

-Tant mieux, j'aurai plus à voir ta sale tête!

-Pareil pour moi! Enfin, mon champ de vision va se dégager de te présence.

-Répète un peu ça abruti!

-Quoi, ton petit pois qui te sers de cerveau n'a pas comprit ce que je viens de dire?

Oshun soupira. Hoyana lui attrapa alors le bras, l'entrainant avec elle.

-Viens, laissons les ensemble! Ils se verront plus trop après, faut bien qu'ils en profitent pour s'échanger des mots d'amour! Plaisanta-elle.

-T'as raison. Tu fais quoi l'année prochaine?

-Je vais à Paris avec Castiel, retrouver mon père. Je suis reçue à la fac de lettre. Je ne sais pas trop encore quoi y faire, on verra bien! Mais j'aimerais bien devenir professeur! Et Castiel va chercher du travail, les études le gonfle un peu...

-Je suis contente pour vous deux!

-Ouais merci, et toi?

-Je suis acceptée à la fac de médecine de Lyon. J'aimerais beaucoup devenir médecin! Et Nath a été accepté à la fac de droit de Lyon pour tenter de devenir avocat!

-Un métier qui lui va bien je trouve!

Oshun esquiva un petit sourire d'approbation.

-Vous serez aussi dans la même ville alors! Reprit alors Hoyana

-Ouais!

-C'est cool aussi!

-Tu viens à la soirée des jumeaux ce soir?

-Ouais, évidemment, on va pas loupé ça, ça promet d'être une grande fête!

-Ah, je suis d'accord! »

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que Nathaniel et Castiel se rendent compte que leurs petites amies respectives étaient déjà loin devant...

« J'y crois pas, elles se sont barrées sans nous? Grogna Castiel

-Je crois qu'elles se sont lassées de nos disputes... ajouta Nathaniel

-Tsss, les filles...

-On devrait se dépêcher de les rattraper...

-Ouais... »

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur leur ancien lycée d'un même geste de la tête, ils se mirent en route en même temps, un pas vers leurs nouvelles vies.

FIN

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voilà! C'est sur ses quelques lignes que s'achève ma fiction « Cravate ou foulard ». Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Merci!^^

Merci d'avoir lu, merci d'avoir suivis, merci d'avoir commenté, merci d'avoir été là!

**RedChi-San: **Moi aussi,n j'adore les jumeaux! Surtout Alexy! Il me fait marrer! Alors, pour le moment , je n'ai pas prévu de fiction avec Lys. Plus trop d'idée, je dois bien l'avouer et surtout, pas de temps à y consacrer! Trop de projet en cours! Contente que mes deux fictions t'ont plu! J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur! Merci de ton commentaire!

**Life-is-Colorful: **Bin oui, c'est la fin. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être éternel... Ne t'inquiète pas, ton retard de chapitre est compréhensible, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner! Bon, tant mieux si tu vas mieux! Et oui, je suis une accrocs aux happy ends! Merci de ton commentaire!

**ambroisine: **Oui, la fin, je sais. J'espère que cette semaine, tu vas mieux et que tu n'es plus malade! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Jane Foster:** Oui, ça fait trop bizarre! Et je l'ai aussi, cette boule à la gorge! Mais pleure pas, j'ai plus de mouchoir... Merci pour toutes ses éloges! Et j'espère que mon dernier chapitre est à la hauteur de tes attentes! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**cocoola-chan: **Bonne idée les mouchoir, moi j'en ai plus!^^ Et mmh, le champagne! *tant son verre* Et voilà, dernier chapitre en ligne. Et tout est bien qui finis bien, hein? Merci pour ton commentaire!

Bon, voilà. Que dire d'autre à part, encore une fois, un grand merci à vous tous?

Je pense, sans me tromper que la semaine pro, il y aura la chapitre de remerciement, parce que je tiens à vous montrer convenablement à quel point de je aime!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé de cet ultime chapitre!

Si vous voulez, je vous invite à lire mes autre fiction sur le site de fiction press à cette adresse (sans les espaces, bien sûr!^^)

www. fictionpress u / 830708 / TiteOshun

D'ici là, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine!

TiteOshun


End file.
